De tal Palo…
by Kalock
Summary: Una historia protagonizada por los "Hijos del Pecado" de los hermanos Loud. Aquí veremos como Lemy, el único heredero varón de la nueva generación de los Loud, descubrirá que su sangre es más espesa que el agua, y que él tiene más en común con su padre de lo que él cree (ADVERTENCIA: Contenido sexual explicito)
1. Prólogo

**De tal Palo… - Prólogo**

Muy bien, para esta nueva historia va a ser necesario que todo mundo preste atención a todos los detalles que resaltare en este capítulo 0, por así decirle, y así tener una buena idea del concepto bajo el cual se desarrollara todo.

Primero que nada, los personajes. En primera instancia veremos a unas versiones más adultas y maduras de Lincoln y sus hermanas. Y en segunda estarán los protagonistas de esta historia, los cuales serán los "Hijos del Pecado" de la familia Loud. Para todo aquel que no lo sepa, ellos son una serie de personajes no-connonicos creados por el fandom de The Loud House, los cuales básicamente serían los hijos que Lincoln tuvo con cada una de sus hermanas **(A excepción de Lily)**. Todos ellos tienen un diseño y personalidades relativamente bien definidas, pero para esta historia me tomare ciertas libertades y los adaptare un poco para hacerlos funcionar a mi estilo **(Intentando mantener su esencia original claro)**. Para todo aquel que desee saber más de ellos, o simplemente conocer su diseño, les recomiendo visitar la galería de imágenes conocida como abomination booru **(abm** ** _punto_** **booru** ** _punto_** **org)**. Ahí no solo verán a los hijos que planeo usar, sino también a muchos otros personajes de la "Segunda generación" de los personajes cannon de TLH.

Otra cosa a resaltar de este relato es el lugar y la forma en que vive la familia. Tanto Lincoln como sus hermanas e hijos residen en una misma calle y viven todos separados en tres casas. Esto debido a que tanto Lincoln como las chicas quisieron hacer borrón y cuenta nueva de sus antiguas vidas, mudarse a un lugar donde nadie los conociera y donde pudieran seguir adelante con su peculiar relación sin ser juzgados por algunos de sus antiguos conocidos. Es debido a esto que todos están divididos y fingen no tener relación familiar entre ellos. Todos ellos cambiaron su apellido y se dividieron de la siguiente forma.

Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola y Lana, adoptaron el apellido Santiago y ahora viven todas junto con sus hijas en una elegante y espaciosa casa. La cual es pagada con los sueldos de Lori, Leni y Lola, las cuales triunfaron en los campos de compra y venta de bienes raíces, la industria de la moda y el modelaje profesional respectivamente, y por ende son de las más acaudaladas de toda la familia Loud original. Las obligaciones de las tres las mantienen lejos de casa la mayoría del tiempo, es por eso que las cinco hijas son cuidadas por Lucy y Lana, las cuales ejercen de ama de casa y mecánica. Bajo su nuevo apellido, todas ellas son hermanas y por ende Loan, Liena, Lupa, Leia y Lizy **(Hijas de Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola y Lana respectivamente)** se consideran primas que viven en la casa de sus tías **(O madres en el caso de tres de ellas)** ricas junto con sus respectivas madres.

Luan, Lynn y Lisa adoptaron el apellido Gloud y viven en una casa regular junto con sus hijas, Liby, Lacy y Lulu. Ninguna de ellas posee demasiado dinero, por lo cual cada una tiene su propio trabajo. Luan es maestra de kindergarten, Lynn es profesora de educación física y Lisa es una ex-científica que anteriormente fue muy respetada entre sus colegas, pero la cual fue expulsada de la comunidad científica luego de llevar adelante varios experimentos controversiales, hoy día enseña química, física, matemática y otras tantas materias en la universidad local, por lo menos hasta que su mayor creación se haya terminado de gestar **(Más información sobre esto a medida que la historia avance)**. Al igual que la familia Santiago, ellas seis se identifican como tres hermanas que viven todas juntas con sus hijas y que se ayudan mutuamente tanto en la crianza como manutención de las mismas.

Por ultimo están Lincoln y Luna que, bajo el apellido Traviz, viven con sus dos hijos Lyra y Lemy. La razón detrás de eso es debido a que Luna gano cierta apuesta entre ella y sus hermanas **(Más información a medida que avance la historia)**. Lincoln trabaja como ilustrador y escritor de comics para una de sus editoriales favoritas. Luna por su parte ejerce como ama de casa.

Ya para darle un cierre al prólogo, falta remarcar la relación entre los once hijos del pecado. Todos ellos son amigos entre si y juntos son conocidos como la hermandad de la calle Harlem, lugar donde viven y a cuyo cartel le falta siempre la letra "L", siendo conocida de manera extraoficial como la calle "Harem" **(Luan es la culpable de aquella broma xD)**. Todos ellos tienen sus momentos buenos y malos y pelean entre sí como la familia que secretamente son **(Ellos no son conscientes de ese hecho)**. Lyra dirige al grupo y tanto ella como las demás chicas se llevan bien o sienten una ligera o no tan ligera atracción por Lincoln, causándole incomodidad y enojo a Lemy.

Nuestro protagonista será Lemy, el cual posee la misma sangre que su querido padre y que deberá vivir, experimentar y descubrir todo tipo de cosas junto a sus queridísimas hermanas/vecinas.

 **NOTA FINAL:** Este relato se ubicara en el universo ficticio creado por Lincoln para su proyecto de comic XXX, del cual se habla en mi otra historia "The Loud House: El Comic". Pero a su vez, el contenido explícito de dicho comic no se mostrara de manera directa hasta uno de los capítulos finales de este relato. Ósea, escribiré detalladamente lo que ocurre en el comic escrito por Lincoln una vez que esta historia se encuentre suficientemente desarrollada.


	2. Capítulo 1 (08-12 07:57:41)

Antes de comenzar, quisiera agradecerle al usuario J0nas Nagera, ya que gracias a la información que me suministro yo fui capaz de escribir esta historia. Asi que muchas gracias J0nas Nagera.

 **Casa de los Traviz. 2do piso. Cuarto de Lemy.**

Era una mañana tranquila dentro de la residencia Traviz, hogar de Lincoln, Luna y sus dos hijos. Su hija mayor, Lyra, hace tiempo se había despertado, desayunado y preparado para salir a la escuela. Mientras que por su parte, Lemy aún se encontraba profundamente dormido, ya que no había escuchado sonar su despertador debido a que se había dormido, como tantas otras veces, con los auriculares puestos mientras disfrutaba de su lista de reproducción favorita. El chico hubiera seguido dormido de no ser por la intervención de cierta persona en su habitación.

-Oye hijo, despierta. Ya casi es hora de ir a la escuela.- Le dijo una voz amigable y tranquila al chico luego de quitarle los auriculares de los oídos.

Lemy se despabilo con dificultad y se incorporó sobre la cama mientras se frotaba perezosamente los ojos.

-Buenos días, mamá.- Saludo el chico una vez logro abrir sus ojos y reconocer el rostro de su madre frente a él.

-Buenos días, cariño. Otra vez te quedaste dormido con estos puestos.- Le dijo Luna a la vez que le enseñaba sus auriculares. –Se te hace tarde para la escuela, así que te sugiero que te apresures.-

-Pfft. Por favor, mamá. ¿Qué tan tarde puede…?- Pregunto el chico al momento de tomar el despertador de su mesa de noche y observar la hora, la cual lo sorprendió a tal punto que sus ojos se abrieron como platos y salto rápidamente fuera de la cama. -¿¡Las 7:55!? ¿¡Porque Lyra no me despertó antes!?-

-No lo sé, cariño. Tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que hoy es martes. Tú sabes lo que eso significa, ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto Luna con una divertida sonrisa en su cara, pues sabía bien lo que ocurría todos los martes en su calle.

-¡Oh diablos! No me queda tiempo. Tengo que prepararme rápido. Gracias por despertarme, mamá, espero poder llegar a tiempo.- Exclamo Lemy al momento de recoger su ropa y salir disparado al baño que estaba en el segundo piso, justo frente a su puerta.

-Buena suerte, cariño. ***Yo estoy de tu lado.** \- Le dijo ella al momento de verlo partir.

Apenas llego al baño Lemy se cambió de ropa, se peinó y se lavó los dientes en menos de un minuto. Luego bajo a toda prisa a la cocina, donde se encontraba su hermana mayor terminando de comer lo que le quedaba de desayuno.

 **Casa de los Traviz. 1er piso. Cocina.**

Lyra se encontraba comiendo las ultimas rodajas de manzana que ella había cortado luego de comer unas tostadas con mantequilla y beber un vaso de leche fría.

-Llegas tarde, hermanito. ¿Otra vez te quedaste dormido escuchando la música del diablo?- Le pregunto su hermana, la más católica, estirada y correcta chica que él tuvo la desgracia de conocer y con la que el chico tristemente tenía que convivir.

-No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. Solo me quedan 4 minutos antes de que salgamos.- Le respondió Lemy mientras se preparaba un bol lleno de cereales y leche como desayuno.

-Toda esa azúcar es mala para tú cuerpo. Deberías intentar comer algo de fruta para variar.- Le sugirió Lyra, quien siempre procuraba equilibrar sus comidas lo mejor que podía.

-De veras Lyra, hoy no tengo tiempo para esto. ¡Hoy es martes, por amor de Dios!- Exclamo el luego de devorar en menos de 2 minutos su improvisado desayuno.

-¿De verdad? No…no me había dado cuenta.- Dijo ella mientras se arreglaba ligeramente el cabello que había peinado y perfumado exhaustivamente esa misma mañana. –Por cierto, no uses el nombre de Dios en vano.- Reclamo ella luego de notar la "Ofensa" del chico.

-¡Oh diablos! ¡Mi mochila!- Grito él, ignorando el reclamo de la chica y percatándose de que había dejado dicho objeto en su cuarto.

-¡Esa es otra blasfemia!- Volvió a reclamarle ella mientras observaba como él corría hacia las escaleras para buscar sus cosas.

En su camino el chico choco con su padre, el cual lo saludo animadamente.

-Hola, campeón. ¿Ya estás listo para salir?- Le pregunto Lincoln, el cual sostenía una taza térmica decorada con motivos sacados de una historieta cómica, la cual tenía chocolate caliente dentro de ella.

-Ya casi, papá. Solo me falta mi mochila.- Le respondió el chico, al subir la primera mitad de la escalera.

-Perfecto. En ese caso iré calentando la Van y tocare la bocina para comprobar que las demás estén listas.- Dijo Lincoln mientras salía por la puerta principal de la casa.

-¡Oh no! ¡No hay tiempo!- Pensó Lemy al momento de llegar finalmente al 2do piso.

Finalmente él va a su cuarto, recoge su mochila y baja por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Pero al momento de llegar a la puerta escucha la bocina de la Van de su padre y se da cuenta entonces de que ya es demasiado tarde.

-Diablos. Esta vez estuve tan cerca. **(Suspiro)** Oh bien, tal vez, solo TAL VEZ, a las chicas también se les haya hecho tarde…- Dijo tratando de mantener sus buenos ánimos altos antes de abrir la puerta y darse cuenta de que ese no había sido el caso, como nunca lo fue ni nunca lo sería.

Al abrir la puerta él se encuentra con su hermana y las otras 6 chicas que eran sus vecinas y amigas de toda la vida, a las cuales su padre se ofrecía a llevar a la escuela todos los martes a la mañana antes de ir a comprar los víveres que usarían en la semana.

-Diablos.- Pensó el por lo bajo y desanimado mientras oía la ensordecedora mezcla de "Hola, Lincoln" o "Hola, Sr. Traviz" que ya se había hecho una costumbre infaltable de los martes a la mañana.

Si bien a Lemy le caían bien todas las chicas, incluida su estirada hermana mayor, no podía evitar pensar que todas ellas actuaban raro en ese corto viaje que hacían de sus casas a la escuela, principalmente por la actitud que adoptaban frente a su padre.

-Hola, chicas. Suban abordo. Díganme ¿Cómo están?- Pregunto Lincoln sentado frente al volante e invitando a todas a pasar.

-Mucho mejor ahora que estoy contigo, Linky.- Le dijo la pequeña Leia al momento de sentarse junto a él en el asiento de enfrente y abrazarse ligeramente a su brazo.

-Jeje, yo también estoy feliz de verte, pequeña.- Le dijo simpáticamente Lincoln. –Por cierto, hoy traje chocolate caliente en mi taza ¿Quieres un poco?-

-¿Tú ya bebiste de él?- Le pregunto la pequeña.

-Ehm…no, estaba algo caliente así que…- Respondió Lincoln ante la peculiar pregunta.

-Esperare a que se enfrié entonces. ¿Puedes revisar la temperatura con su boca antes de dármelo, por favor? No quisiera quemarme la boca.- Le pregunto ella de manera tierna e inocente, mientras internamente pensaba. –La marca que beben en esa casa es de clase media o baja. Pero si Linky le da un sorbo entonces…-

-Ponte el cinturón Leia, y suelta el brazo de papá. Sino no podrá conducir.- Dijo Lyra al momento de sentarse del otro lado de la cabina del frente, junto a Leia.

-Oh, lo siento. Creo lo olvide. Que tonta soy, jajaja.- Dijo la pequeña al acatar el pedido de Lyra. –¡Hump! ¡Maldita entrometida!- Pensó internamente ella con enojo mientras forzaba una amigable sonrisa en el exterior.

-Gracias, hija. Siempre eres de lo más responsable.- Le dijo Lincoln a Lyra a modo de cumplido.

-No…no es nada, papá.- Dijo ella al momento de sonrojarse ligeramente, desviar la mirada y comenzar a rezar por lo bajo mientras jugaba con las cuentas de un rosario que traía en su bolsillo.

-Jeje, no sé porque siempre te pones a rezar cada vez que vas en auto conmigo. Sé que no soy el mejor conductor del mundo pero…- Le dijo Lincoln, el cual malinterpretaba el motivo de su hija para rezar cuando viajaba a su lado.

-En mi opinión, el simple hecho de ofrecer una oración a una entidad incorpórea para evitar que ocurra una desgracia es un gran desperdicio de tiempo. Si algo malo nos tiene que ocurrir, que así sea.- Dijo Lupa al ubicarse detrás de la butaca de Lincoln y decir lo que pensaba.

-Tan lúgubre como siempre, ¿Verdad? Hola, Lupa.- Dijo Lincoln al voltearse para ver a la cínica chica de pelo blanco tras él.

-Saludos, Lincoln. ¿Sigues tratando de traer alegría y esperanzas ficticias a niños y adultos con mentalidad de niños por igual?- Pregunto ella de forma seca.

-Mi trabajo va bien, gracias por preguntar.- Respondió Lincoln, sabiendo que la chica hablaba sobre su trabajo como ilustrador de comics.

-Bien. Avísame cuando te decidas a matar a alguno de tus personajes. Tengo algunas ideas de como podrías hacerlo.- Le propuso ella con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras recordaba algunas de sus formas de ejecución favoritas.

-Gracias. Lo…pensare.- Dijo Lincoln un tanto asustado, pues ya había oído alguna de las "Ideas" de la chica en el pasado.

-¡Yo también tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si haces que ***Strong Suit** organice unos juegos olímpicos entre héroes, en los cuales se use villanos como pelotas o instrumentos?- Sugirió Lacy tras sentarse junto a Lupa.

-Esa de hecho es una idea que podría funcionar. Gracias, Lacy.- Dijo Lincoln tras oír lo que dijo la amante de los deportes del grupo.

-Me gusta la idea. La ***Joker** podría pensar varias formas de "Animar la competencia". Jajaja.- Dijo Liby a modo de chiste mientras se sentaba junto a Lacy.

En la parte de atrás de la Van subieron Loan, Lemy y Liena, los cuales fueron los únicos en subir sin conversar, cosa que Lincoln no pudo permitir.

-Pero miren nada más quien acaba de subir aquí atrás. Es nuestra pequeña estrella del internet.- Dijo Lincoln mientras fijaba su vista en Loan.

-¿¡Q-que!? ¡N-n-no! ¡Y-yo no…! ¡Es decir…! ¡No soy ninguna estrella, s-señor Traviz!- Dijo Loan en un ataque de nervios por ser el centro de atención y por estar hablando con Lincoln, al cual le tenía algo más que simple aprecio.

-Oh, claro que lo eres. Y tanto yo como otros 49.999 suscritores a tu canal piensan lo mismo. Vi el último video que subiste el otro día, y fue de lo más entretenido.- Le dijo Lincoln a modo de felicitación.

-N-no es nada. De veras. Yo solo… ¡Ah!- Grito ella al momento de cubrirse la cara con el cuello de sus suéter para evadir la mirada de todos y así evitar que vean el sonrojo de felicidad en sus mejillas. –G-gracias por sus dulces palabras, señor Traviz.- Termino de decir ella aun con su cabeza cubierta.

-No fue nada más que la verdad.- Dijo Lincoln antes de fijar su vista ahora en Liena. -¿Y que nos cuenta la mejor cocinera de nuestra calle, eh?-

-Nada…- Respondió la chica, desviando la vista ligeramente, como sintiéndose apenada.

-¿Has hecho alguna receta interesante recientemente?- Insistió de nuevo Lincoln, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-Si…- Fue la única respuesta que salió de la chica mientras volvía a desviar los ojos.

-Entiendo. Seguro es algo muy delicioso. Tú siempre has tenido un talento natural para la cocina. Y como mi padre solía decir: "Estómago lleno, corazón…".- Intento decir Lincoln antes de ser abruptamente interrumpido por la rolliza muchacha.

-Realmente no quisiera hablar de eso ahora, señor.- Exclamo ella de repente.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Perdóname.- Dijo Lincoln un poco apenado mientras pensaba. –A veces olvido que ella es una chica de pocas palabras.-

-No es tu culpa, Linky. Es solo que yo estoy algo…soy demasiado…- Pensó ella mientras se lamentaba internamente por su robusta complexión física y se sentía indigna de charlar casualmente con el albino.

-¿Y tú, campeón? ¿Qué me cuen…tas?- Pregunto Lincoln al fijar la vista en su muchacho, notando de inmediato una cara de enojo que a estas alturas conocía demasiado bien. –Oh no. No otra vez.- Pensó antes de dirigirse a todas las chicas en el auto. -¡Chicas! ¿Otra vez olvidaron saludar a Lemy?-

-¿Quién?- Fue la respuesta que se hizo presente entre las chicas, las cuales saludaron al chico aun sin notar o darle importancia a su sola presencia. –Oh, hola.- Dijeron todas de manera simple y sin ánimos de iniciar una verdadera conversación con él.

-¿Estas bien, hijo?- Pregunto Lincoln al ver al chico enojado por ser ignorado por sus amigas.

-Solo conduce, papá. Ellas volverán en sí, una vez que lleguemos a la escuela.- Respondía Lemy, el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situación.

-Ok campeón, como tú digas.- Se limitó a contestar Lincoln antes de poner reversa y disponerse a salir.

-Buena suerte, chicos.- Los saludo Luna desde la entrada de la casa.

-Pisa fuerte cuando vayas a frenar, Lincoln. Aún no he podido darle un chequeo completo a esa cosa.- Le dijo Lana desde la casa de junto mientras se preparaba para salir a trabajar.

-Y recuerden chicos, no suban a la camioneta de ningún extraño. Confórmense con el señor Traviz, él ya tiene una Van y es bastante extraño. Jajaja.- Bromeo Luan justo después de que pasaran junto a su casa, mientras ella aseguraba los asientos de Lulu y Lizy para llevarlas consigo a Kindergarten.

Y así fue como todos ellos dejaron la calle Harlem, más conocida como ***Harem** debido a la "L" faltante de su letrero, y partieron a la escuela.

 **Escuela. Calle en frente de la entrada principal.**

Finalmente todos ellos llegan hasta la escuela y bajan de la Van de Lincoln, el cual se despide saludándolos con la mano desde el interior del vehículo.

-Adiós a todos. Que tengan un buen día.- Dijo Lincoln mientras se retiraba del lugar y partía a hacer las compras.

-Adiós Sr. Traviz/Lincoln/papá.- Fue la mezcla de despididas que se escuchó por parte del grupo de chicas mientras su chofer de los martes se retiraba. Una vez él se hubo retirado, todas soltaron un ligero suspiro de felicidad por el breve momento que compartieron juntos. Lemy por su parte se limitó a saludar con su mano con algo de indiferencia mientras Lincoln se despedía, y luego de escuchar el suspiro de las chicas levanto 3 dedos en el aire y los fue bajando uno a uno, como si estuviera contando los segundos. Cuando finalizo, las chicas parecían haber despertado de un trance profundo, y por primera vez en el día le dieron un saludo adecuado al chico.

-Oh, hola Lemy.- Lo saludo Loan.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto Leia.

-¿Cómo llegaste a la escuela antes que nosotras?- Pregunto finalmente Liena.

-Estaba en el mismo punto ciego al que ustedes me confinan siempre que mi papá está cerca.- Respondió el chico, algo enojado por aquella descortesía de parte de las chicas.

-Pfft. ¿Qué dices? Nosotras nunca haríamos eso.- Afirmo Lacy con total confianza.

-¡Oh miren! ¡Mi papá volvió!- Grito entonces el chico.

-¿¡Donde!?- Preguntaron todas al momento de voltearse rápidamente con sus rostros enrojecidos ligeramente, con la vista iluminada y arreglándose un poco el cabello o la ropa antes de cruzar su vista con su albino favorito. Todas ellas le dan la espalda a Lemy de inmediato y solo se percatan de que Lincoln no estaba ahí y que dicha afirmación solo había sido un engaño por parte del chico de su grupo.

-¿Lo ven? ¡A eso me refiero!- Dijo él, enfadado luego de confirmar lo que decía.

-Lo sentimos, Lem. E-es solo que no podemos evitar ponernos a así frente a Lincoln. É-él siempre es tan amigable con nosotras.- Confeso Loan.

-Y gracioso.- Continuo Liby.

-Y se interesa por nuestro bienestar.- Siguió Liena.

-Y escucha lo que le decimos.- Prosiguió Lacy.

-Además de ser muy, muy apuesto y tratarnos como si fuésemos sus princesas. ¡Sobre todo a mí! Obviamente por ser la más joven y encantadora de todas.- Término afirmando Leia, logrando ahuyentar a casi todos quienes la escucharon, pues estaban seguros de que la chica comenzaría su típico discurso de "Él me quiere más que a todas" o el de "No deberían molestarse en competir conmigo".

-Y ya empezó otra vez. No pienso quedarme a escucharla otra vez hablando de eso.- Fue el pensamiento que paso por la mente de todos al momento de dejar a Leia hablando y fantaseando casi en solitario, pues la única que se atrevió a quedarse junto a la chica mientras hablaba fue Lupa.

-¿De veras te crees todas esas estupideces de las que hablas?- Pregunto la cínica chica de cabellos blancos.

-¿¡Disculpa!? ¿Qué acaso no viste como nos llevamos cuando voy sentada a su lado? ¡Obviamente yo soy su favorita! ¿Por qué razón me compartiría de su bebida matutina sino?- Pregunto Leia, completamente ofendida de que alguien cuestione su posición como la favorita del albino.

-Oh, lo siento. Entonces te sientes muy adulta solo por beber de la misma taza que él y pretender que es su forma de darte un beso indirecto. A veces olvido lo pequeña que puedes llegar a ser.- Le dijo Lupa de manera condescendiente y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, la cual sirvió para irritar aún más a Leia.

-¿¡Eeeehhh!? ¿¡Muy pequeña dices!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso!? ¡Dime…! ¿¡Que cosa TAN adulta es la que tú haces para llamar la atención de Linc…oln!?- Pregunto enfadada Leia momentos antes de que una ráfaga de viento soplase con fuerza y levantase la falta de su prima/amiga de la toda la vida, revelando una verdad impactante. –¿¡P-PERO QUE!? ¡T-TÚ NO TRAES…! ¡N-NO ESTAS USANDO…! ¡N-NO LLEVAS BRAGAS!- Exclamo incrédula la chica, consiguiendo que Lupa sonriera de manera victoriosa.

-Corrección. Yo **traía** bragas…antes de subir a la Van. Yo baje, pero mis bragas, bien, solo digamos que querían ser un regalo para Lincoln. Algo que REALMENTE lo hiciera pensar en mí. Tú no lo entenderías. Es…cosa de adultos.- Repitió ella, de manera aún más desvergonzada y condescendiente que antes, pues a sus ojos ella sería la que más llamaría la atención del albino la siguiente vez que se lo cruzasen. –En fin, tú sigue con tus juegos de niña-necesitada-de-cariño si quieres. Yo por mi parte iré tras una presa más grande, gruesa y cuya compañía será mucho más placentera.- Dijo finalmente al momento de retirarse y dejar a Leia sola frente a la entrada.

Leia se había quedado sin palabras ante el discurso de Lupa, y tras la partida de esta última se quedó un rato pensando en solitario. La chica intento respirar profundamente para calmar sus nervios, pero la forma en que lo hacía resultaba anormal, sobre todo por la cara que hacia al tratar de forzar una sonrisa que ocultase su enojo en ese momento. Llegado cierto punto, la falsa sonrisa comenzó a ceder al mismo tiempo que se transformaba en una expresión de furia y su respiración pasaba a ser una serie de resoplos llenos de odio.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Grito la chica, liberando toda su rabia y frustración en un solo grito. -¡Esa…! ¡Maldita…! ¡ZORRA!- Exclamo al momento de dar varios brincos de ira en un intento de calmarse. -¿¡Quien se ha creído que es para hablarme así!? ¡No solo soy mucho más bonita que ella! ¡También soy la hija de una famosa y exitosa súper modelo! ¡Ella solo es la hija de una mujer lúgubre y extraña que se la pasa en las sombras aun estando de día!- Dijo mientras comparaba a su madre con su tía Lucy, la madre de Lupa. -¿Cree que ella es la única que puede jugar sucio, eh? ¡Ha! Yo no he ganado más de la mitad de mis premios "Jugando según las reglas". Ya vera de lo que soy capaz. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo que la hará comerse sus palabras y mantener a las zorras como ella alejadas de mi querido Linky.- Dijo para sí misma mientras frotaba las palmas de sus manos una con otra al momento que una idea pasaba por su mente. -Pero para hacer todo eso necesitare un cómplice. Tiene que ser un chico que sea fácil de manipular y de preferencia uno cuya presencia no me cause náuseas y que tenga alguna oportunidad con las otras chicas. Hmmm…creo saber bien quien sería perfecto para ese trabajo.- Dijo luego de visualizar al cómplice perfecto.

 **Más tarde…**

 **Escuela. Armario de suministros.**

Luego de finalizadas las clases, Lemy se dirige hacia el armario de suministros de la escuela debido a una nota que recibió en la hora del almuerzo por medio de una de las tantas subordinadas que Leia tenía a lo largo de la escuela. El chico entra al armario justo como le decía la nota y pregunta por la chica.

-Aquí estoy, Leia. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dónde estás?- Pregunto al no encontrar a la que lo había citado en ese lugar a simple vista.

-Justo detrás de ti.- Contesto la chica, la cual había estado esperando la llegada de Lemy desde detrás de la puerta, a la cual cerro con llave luego de que el chico ingresara al cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿De dónde sacaste las llaves de este lugar? Y más importante aún ¿Y porque nos acabas de encerrar?- Pregunto Lemy al tener un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

-Te contare todo, pero para eso necesitamos privacidad y este lugar es perfecto para ello. Y en cuanto a la llave, solo te diré que tengo contactos aquí en la escuela.- Se limitó a decir la chica al momento de guardar la llave del cuarto en un bolsillo de su camisa. –Veras Lemuel, yo soy una chica conocida por conseguir siempre todo lo que quiero. Y lo que quiero más que nada en el mundo es robarme el corazón de tu padre. Y para hacer eso necesitare de tu colaboración.- Comenzó a explicar ella con toda la calma del mundo

-Disculpa que te interrumpa pero… ¿¡Qué diablos!? ¡Es mi padre del que estás hablando! ¡Y tú solamente eres una…!- Exclamo alterado Lemy al escuchar lo que decía la chica.

-Sé lo que vas a decir. "¿Estás loca? Él es mi padre. ¿Cómo siquiera se te ocurre decir algo así? Bla, bla, bla…"- Dijo Leia imitando de forma burlona la reacción que acaba de tener el chico. –Pero en serio te conviene escuchar lo que tengo que decirte porque si esto funciona tú vas a ser el más beneficiado de todos.-

-Bien… ¿Qué es lo que se te ocurrió?- Pregunto resignadamente Lemy.

-Hoy tuve una revelación. Una forma segura de llegar al corazón de Lincoln, pero para eso necesito practicar con alguien así que…- Dijo ella al darle la espalda a Lemy mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo del borde de su falda y camisa. -¡Ayúdame a practicar teniendo sexo conmigo!- Exclamo al momento de voltearse rápidamente luego de subir su camisa y bajar su falda, revelando así sus pezones y coño.

-¿¡Que quieres que haga que!?- Pregunto Lemy alterado luego de ver eso. –No. No, no, no, no, ¡NO! Empecemos otra vez… ¿Qué esperas que haga y que ganamos tú y yo de todo esto?- Pregunto el chico mientras desviaba la mirada y se tapaba los ojos para no ver a la chica.

-Hmph. Eres demasiado lento. Bien te lo explicare de forma más clara. Quiero que tú seas mi follamigo y me ayudes a prepararme de forma mental y física para estar en la intimidad con Lincoln. Con eso yo podre estar lista y tú conocerás el placer de estar con alguien como yo.- Explico esta vez la chica.

-Ok…definitivamente has perdido los pocos tornillos que te quedaban. ¡No seré parte de esto! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Me largo de aquí!- Exigió él tras escuchar esa nueva explicación.

-Oh. Y olvide mencionarlo. Como muestra de mi aprecio por tu ayuda no solo te dejare estar conmigo, sino que te ayudare a conquistar y a hacer lo mismo con las demás. Piénsalo, Loan, Liena…Lupa.- Ofreció ella para endulzar el trato con el chico y de esa forma usarlo para deshacerse de su posible competencia.

-¿H-hacerlo con las demás…? ¿Incluyendo a Lupa?- Pregunto incrédulo el chico ante la tentadora oferta de la chica, la cual parecía conocer el particular interés de Lemy en la muchacha de pelo blanco y mala actitud.

-Claro que sí, Lem. Con todo lo que sé de ellas eso sería algo fácil de conseguir aun para ti. Pero claro, si no estás interesado siempre puedo encontrar a alguien más que me haga el favor.- Dijo tratando de menospreciar al chico cuando en realidad sabía que no encontraría a otra persona que fuese tan perfecta como él para su plan.

Lemy quedo en silencio por algunos segundos hasta que finalmente le dio su respuesta a la chica.

-Ok. Te…ayudaré. Pero nadie tiene que enterarse de esto ¿Escuchaste? ¡Nadie!- Dijo con una mezcla de vergüenza, arrepentimiento y desconfianza en su voz.

-¡Perfecto! Ya tenemos un trato. Eso significa que ya no necesitare esto.- Dijo ella al momento quitarse por completo toda la ropa que la cubría, quedando desnuda frente al chico, el cual se quedó viéndola con el rostro completamente rojo. -¿Por qué te quedas viendo como un subnormal? ¡Desnúdate tú también, idiota!- Le ordeno la chica luego de notar que Lemy no se preparaba para comenzar.

-Ah, sí. ¡Sí! ¡Enseguida!- Dijo él luego de volver en sí y comenzar a quitarse primero sus guantes, luego su chaleco, luego su camisa, zapatos y pantalones quedando entonces solo con su bandana en el pelo y su ropa interior en su entrepierna, deteniéndose así mismo antes de cruzar el punto de no retorno. –L-Leia…creo que empiezo a cambiar de opinión respecto a esto. Es decir, los dos nos conocemos de toda la vida…y tú eres…bien, algo joven para…- Trato de decir el chico, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Leia, que no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás luego de llegar a ese punto.

-¡Ya déjate de estupideces y quítate esta cosa!- Dijo la chica al estallar de furia por ese último comentario y abalanzarse para sujetar la ropa interior de Lemy.

-¡No! ¡E-espera!- Pidió Lemy de manera inútil mientras Leia ya le había bajado sus trusas a la altura de los tobillos, dejando al descubierto su enorme polla.

Al tener por primera vez ante sus ojos la polla de un chico, y más aún una con el diámetro y grosor que tenía la de Lemy al estar en reposo, Leia quedo del todo impactada y sorprendida. Razón por la cual se quedó varios segundos observándola de manera casi obsesiva.

-¿Q-que es esto? ¿Se supone que sea así? Es tan…grande. No se parece a las que vi en internet. ¿Realmente algo así puede entrar dentro de mi…?- Se preguntó internamente ella sin quitar sus ojos del miembro viril del chico.

-Emmm…L-Leia…si sigues viéndola así vas a hacer que…- Dijo Lemy poco antes de que su pene comenzara a ponerse erecto y sorprendiera nuevamente a la chica.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Él ni siquiera se había excitado y ya estaba así de grande!?- Se preguntó un poco alterada ella mientras observaba como el pene comenzaba a levantarse y quedar en perpendicular con la silueta del chico.

-S-sabes…creo que esto fue una mala idea después de todo. Si quieres…emm…podemos vestirnos otra vez y fingir que esto nunca paso.- Sugirió Lemy luego de ver la sorpresa de la chica tras quedar su polla al descubierto.

Fue ese preciso comentario el que hizo reaccionar a Leia, la cual se negó de inmediato y dejo sus pensamientos y preocupaciones de lado.

-No. Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí. N-no te confundas, he visto pollas más grandes que esta antes, simplemente no podía creer que un perdedor como tú tuviera una de esas. Jajaja.- Mintió de manera descarada para así ocultar su falta de experiencia y sorpresa ante el tamaño de su nuevo follamigo. –T-tú solo relájate y deja que yo te guie. Siéntate en algún lugar y yo me encargare de todo.-

-Um. De acuerdo.- Dijo Lemy al momento de acatar el pedido de la chica y sentarse en una silla ubicada en una esquina de la habitación.

-M-muy bien…ahora…yo solo voy a…meterlo. Voy a meter esta…cosa…dentro de mí. No hay problema.- Dijo Leia de manera nerviosa al momento de pararse sobre la silla y dirigir la punta de la polla a la entrada de su coño. –No pensé que él fuera tan grande. No me ayudara a "Preparar el terreno" para la llegada de Lincoln. ¡Me va a partir en dos!- Se dijo internamente mientras se preparaba para descender.

Lemy se queda inmóvil y expectante mientras observa como Leia luchaba por hacer entrar su polla dentro de su coño, fallando una y otra vez.

-Muy bien…ya casi. Solo un poco más y… ¡Rayos! Ok…de nuevo…solo hago otro poco de presión y… ¡Demonios!- Exclamaba Leia luego de cada intento fallido de inserción, llegando a frustrarse y ponerse aún más nerviosa de lo que ya de por si estaba. Al percatarse de ello, Lemy se atreve a hablar y hacerle una sugerencia a la chica.

-Oye, Leia. Sé que no soy un experto ni nada pero, ¿No crees que tal vez necesites, no sé, lubricarla un poco antes de intentar meterla?-

-¿Ah? Si… ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que yo sabía eso! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por una niña tonta que no sabe que es lo que hace? Jajajaja.- Respondió ella al momento de detener sus intentos de meter el miembro viril en su intimidad. –Muy bien, entonces voy a…lubricarla…con…mi boca… ¿Verdad?- Pregunto al momento de bajar de la silla y ponerse de rodillas frente al chico, con el pene de este último a la altura de su rostro.

Lemy asintió ligeramente con su cabeza en señal de afirmación, por lo cual Leia trago un poco de saliva antes de sacar su lengua y acercarla con nervios ante la polla frente a ella. Al momento de hacer contacto con la misma, sintió como si la polla diera un pequeño sobresalto ante el contacto con su húmedo y baboso musculo bocal, pero al no sentirse del todo asqueada por el sabor que tenía el tallo del pene, Leia comenzó a lamerlo por los alrededores como si de un helado se tratase, mientras que Lemy le palmeaba la cabeza y le hablaba para calmarla y hacerle saber si estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Muy bien. Eso es. Sigue así. No te apresures. Recorre todo el camino con tu lengua y asegúrate de usar mucha saliva.-

Leia se tranquilizó al escuchar los consejos del chico y fue ganando más y más confianza a medida que iba deslizando su lengua por todos los alrededores. Finalmente, cuando considero que el tallo se encontraba muy bien lubricado, la chica dirigió su atención a la cabeza, la cual causo otro sobresalto en el chico luego del contacto, obviamente debido a la sensibilidad de esta misma. Y, al igual que antes, Leia movió su lengua por toda la zona para así dejarla bien lubricada y lista antes de pasar al evento principal de la noche.

-Mmm. Esto no es…tan desagradable como imagine que sería. De hecho…creo que me está gustando un poco.- Pensó Leia mientras seguía con su labor.

-Ah. Eso se siente muy bien, Leia. Pero creo que ya es suficient… ¿Eh?- Exclamo el chico al percatarse de que la chica no solo no se detenía, sino que parecía estar aumentando la intensidad cada vez más.

Algo parecía haber cambiado en Leia, pues la chica ahora lamia el pene de Lemy con gran entusiasmo y habilidad, centrando los movimientos de su lengua alrededor de la uretra y la corona del glande mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados para así sentir y saborear mejor lo que entraba en contacto con su lengua. En medio de dicho estado, ella presiona sus labios contra la polla del chico y comienza a introducir en su boca lo más que pudo de la misma, llegando a ser de la cabeza del miembro. Al sentir eso, Lemy pudo notar como su resistencia llegaba al límite y como estaba a nada de correrse.

-¡Ah! ¡L-Leia! ¡S-suéltame! ¡Voy a…! ¡Estoy a punto de…!- Fue lo que dijo él, logrando así recuperar la atención de la chica, la cual no entendió que trataba de decirle el chico, y por lo tanto no alcanzo a apartarse antes de que el mismo comenzara a correrse. -¡ME CORRO!- Grito finalmente al momento de soltar un abundante disparo blanco en el interior de una desprevenida Leia, que se apartó antes de sentir el tercer y cuarto chorro dentro de su boca.

Al sentir por primera vez en su boca el espeso semen del chico, Leia rápidamente se precipito a escupirlo debido a la sorpresa y a la forma en la que este parecía pegársele a la garganta, causándole ligeras arcadas.

-Gah. ¡Qué asco! ¡Bleh! ¿¡Porque hiciste eso en mi boca!? **(Toser)** Esta cosa es pegajosa y amarga.- Le reclamo la chica luego de desprenderse del pene de Lemy y ponerse de costado para expulsar los restos de semen que quedaron en su garganta. –Oh, bien. **(Toser) (Toser)** Al menos creo que luego de eso ya estaremos listos para…- Se decía a si misma antes de ser levantada por Lemy, el cual se le acerco desde atrás y se aprovechó de su distracción para alzarla en el aire y sentarla sobre el tallo de su semi-flácido pene. -¡Oye! ¿¡Que crees que haces ahora!?-

-Yo… ¡No lo sé! Simplemente sentí como…si debiera hacer esto por ti ahora.- Respondió él al momento de dirigir su mano al coño de la chica de manera instintiva.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Hacer que cos…? ¡Ah!- Jadeo ella al momento de sentir como los dedos del chico se frotaban contra el clítoris y los labios exteriores de su feminidad de manera tierna y excitante para ella, demostrando un talento natural con sus manos. -¡Ah! ¡E-espera! ¿Q-que es lo que crees que haces? ¡Ah!-

Al ver que lo que hacía parecía hacer disfrutar a la chica, Lemy se dispuso a seguir y procedió a insertar uno de sus dedos dentro de Leia, la cual se estremeció ante tal inesperada invasión en su intimidad. Una vez dentro, el chico movió su dedo para que se frotase con las paredes interiores de la muchacha, centrándose principalmente en la parte superior de las mismas, y más precisamente en las que se ubicaban alrededor del diminuto agujero de la uretra. Al ser abrumada por tales sensaciones, que hasta ese entonces habían sido desconocidas para ella, Leia no pudo hacer otra cosa más que temblar y soltar varios jadeos y gemidos a medida que Lemy jugueteaba con las zonas más sensibles y placenteras de su coño. La suma de dichas reacciones, jadeos y temblores tenían un fuerte efecto también en el chico, al cual lentamente se le estaba empalmando de nuevo la polla.

-¡Oh! N-no sé qué sea esto pero… ¡Ahhh! N-no te detengas. ¡Sigue así!- Exclamó ella, pidiéndole al chico que continuase lo que le hacía. Luego de oír eso, Lemy le da un ligero soplo a la oreja de la chica, para acto seguido besarla con suavidad en el cuello y deslizar su lengua con delicadeza en el mismo, todo mientras aventuraba otro de sus dedos en la intimidad de la muchacha. Esos pequeños gestos tuvieron gran impacto en Leia, la cual ya no solo sentía placer de su coño, sino que podía sentir como el mismo comenzaba a extenderse a lo largo de todo su cuerpo en forma de calor corporal. -¡Ah! ¡Dios! ¡Lemy! ¿¡Donde aprendiste todo esto!? ¡Ahhh!- Pregunto Leia de forma inesperada tras notar la destreza natural del chico en el arte sexual.

-No tengo idea. Mi cuerpo se mueve por su cuenta. Es como si supiera que hacer aun sin saberlo realmente. Es…muy extraño.- Pensó el único hijo varón de Lincoln, al no entender que dichas habilidades innatas les fueron heredadas por su querido padre.

-¡Ah! ¡A-algo está a punto de salir! ¡S-siento que…! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- Grito Leia al momento de alcanzar el orgasmo y soltar con él una buena cantidad de líquido justo encima del peculiar asiento que estaba ocupado en ese momento.

-Wow. Yo…no estoy muy seguro de que fue eso pero…creo que te hizo sentir bien, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto curiosamente Lemy.

-Siiii~- Contesto Leia mientras su cuerpo experimentaba por vez primera la sensación conocida como felicidad post-orgásmica, atribuida a la revolución de hormonas que circulaban su cuerpo luego de alcanzar su clímax.

-Bien…entonces… ¿Quieres que paremos aquí? ¿O quieres llegar hasta el final?- Preguntó Lemy con cierta impaciencia, pues el contemplar cómo había sido capaz de complacer a una chica en su primera vez lo lleno de confianza pero sobre todo de lujuria.

-Hmph. Creo que los dos sabemos bien la respuesta.- Respondió Leia, excitada y ansiosa por continuar. –Deja que yo me encargue.- Dijo al momento de levantarse ligeramente de la silla, voltearse para ver de frente al chico y volver a tratar de introducir el pene de este último en su interior.

El intento de esta vez fue distinto al de los anteriores, ya que en esta ocasión el trabajo de lubricación que ambos se hicieron mutuamente, sumado a la ligera dilatación que el coño de la chica sufrió tras su orgasmo, hicieron que el erecto miembro viril del chico por fin comenzara a abrirse paso por la entrada. Al llegar a la corona del glande, Leia tuvo que hacer un ligero esfuerzo para lograr la completa inserción.

-Muy bien. Solo un poco más. Presionare un poco y…- Fue lo que dijo ella al momento de conseguir que la parte con mayor diámetro del miembro entrase en su interior, siendo acompañado por poco menos de la mitad del tallo, que entro inesperadamente debido al último esfuerzo realizado por la chica. -¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!- Exclamo Leia al ser embestida por gran parte de la masculinidad de su compañero, la cual rasgo sin problemas su himen y la dejo estática debido a la sensación de dolor.

-¡Oh cielos, Leia! ¿¡Estas bien!?- Pregunto el muchacho al ver las reacción de dolor de la chica y percatarse de un ligero hilillo de sangre que escurría del interior de su coño y se deslizaba por el tallo de su polla. -¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estas sangrando! ¿¡Q-que hacemos ahora!? ¿¡Crees que deba…!?- Pregunto nervioso el chico antes de ser interrumpido por Leia.

-N-no…no hagas nada…y no te muevas. S-solo quédate quieto hasta que yo deje de sentir dolor. ¿Me escuchaste?- Le dijo la chica, con pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos mientras trataba de sobreponerse al dolor de su primera vez.

-Sí. Está bien.- Se limitó a contestar Lemy tras darse cuenta que eso era lo único que podía hacer por la muchacha en ese momento.

Ambos entonces permanecieron inmóviles por espacio de algunos minutos hasta que el dolor de Leia finalmente comenzó a ceder.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?- Pregunto Lemy de manera amable y con cierta preocupación.

-Sí. Eso creo. Ya no duele como antes. Así que…- Le respondió ella mientras veía al chico fijamente a los ojos.

-¿"Así que"?- Pregunto Lemy mientras correspondía al contacto visual que Leia había iniciado.

-Continuemos.- Dijo finalmente ella momentos antes de disponerse a subir y bajar sus caderas con el fin de complacer al chico y a ella misma.

Leia empieza de manera cuidadosa y tímida mientras lentamente subía para retirar de su interior el rígido miembro de Lemy, cuyo glande se frotaba descaradamente contra varias zonas sensibles de las paredes que lo rodeaban hasta su camino de salida. Una vez sintió como el borde de la cabeza hizo contacto con sus labios exteriores, la chica se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la misma, con la diferencia que la sensación de dolor había disminuido significativamente y en su lugar se hacía presente otro tipo de sensación. Una de placer.

-¡Ahhh!- Gimió ella luego de recibir nuevamente el pene del chico en sus entrañas. Lemy estuvo a punto de preguntar por su estado, pero Leia, anticipándose a eso, le respondió. -Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí, idiota. Te dije que yo me haría cargo todo. Estoy bien. Así que deja de fastidiar.- Fue lo que le dijo poco antes de comenzar a repetir el mismo patrón de antes.

Ambos estuvieron así por un largo rato, con Leia acostumbrándose a las dimensiones del miembro del chico penetrada a penetrada. Pero, dichas precauciones y cuidados fueron disminuyendo gradualmente con el pasar del tiempo hasta que la chica pareció acostumbrarse en su totalidad a la forma y tamaño de Lemy, convirtiendo así sus tímidos movimientos en una serie de subidas y bajadas relativamente veloces que iban acompañadas de varios gemidos ligeros producidos por la propia chica.

-¡Ah! ¡Si, Lemy! ¡Sí! ¡Sí~!- Exclamó llena de satisfacción la chica mientras continuaba montando al muchacho.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Esto se siente fantástico! ¡Realmente estupendo! Pero…hay algo…algo que me dice que…podría ser aún mejor.- Pensó él al momento en el que su instinto lo alentó a tomar el dominio de la situación.

Lemy entonces sujeta la cintura de Leia y en una rápida maniobra se pone de pie y presiona a la chica contra una de las paredes del cuarto.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Qué diablos crees que…!?- Intento preguntar la chica luego de aquel exabrupto, pero fue rápidamente silenciada por Lemy, el cual una vez la tuvo en aquella nueva posición, se apresuró a silenciar sus quejas con un beso de lengua mientras se dedicaba a mover por el mismo sus caderas, internado su pene de una manera diferente a la de antes, ya que la punta del mismo alcanzó una nueva zona que, podría decirse con toda seguridad, era el punto G de la chica. -¡Waaahhh! ¡Idiota! ¡Bruto! ¡Infeliz! ¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Porque eres tan bueno y haces que me sienta tan bien!?- Se preguntó a sí misma la chica mientras el placer que sentía tanto de su coño como de su boca la elevaban a un nuevo nivel de gozo y placer sexual.

-¡Ah! ¡Leia! ¡Ya no aguanto más me voy a…! ¡Voy a correrme!- Reveló el chico luego de separar sus labios de los de la rubia al sentirse al borde del mayor orgasmo de esa tarde. ¡ME CORRO!- Dijo al momento soltar directamente en el vientre de la chica unos calientes, espesos y numerosos disparos de esperma, los cuales inundaron y quemaron su útero y la hicieron experimentar el mayor orgasmo que tendría en su joven vida.

Luego de soltar aquel último disparo en el interior de la chica, Lemy sintió como si las piernas le temblasen, por lo que acabo por dejarse caer al suelo de rodillas, arrastrando consigo a la chica que aún trataba de recuperarse y reaccionar ante todo lo ocurrido. El chico luego de unos segundos en el suelo, recupera sus sentidos y se apresura a retirar su miembro del interior de Leia y a ofrecerle una sincera disculpa por desobedecer la orden de dejarla al mando de la situación.

-L-Leia…lo siento. Realmente no sé qué me pasó. Tuve este…raro sentimiento creciendo dentro de mí, y antes de darme cuenta yo estaba…bien, solo lo siento ¿De acuerdo?- Se apresuró a decir él, casi suplicando por clemencia, pues sabía por experiencia de lo que era capaz la adinerada demonio de dos caras de la familia Santiago cuando algo la hacía enojar.

-Lemuel Traviz…eres un bruto. Un desconsiderado, mentiroso y pervertido impertinente.- Le respondió la chica mientras lentamente se le acercaba con un aura siniestra, la cual le dio escalofríos al chico. -¡Pero! Creo poder perdonarte todos esos pequeños defectos…mi querido Lemy.- Dijo al momento de forzar al chico a levantar la vista y robarle un beso.

-¿¡Ehhhh!? ¿¡N-no estas enojada por lo que hice!?- Pregunto incrédulo el chico.

-Lo estaría…si no se hubiera sentido TAAAAAN bien.- Le dijo Leia al momento de sentarse a su lado y recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho.

-¿De veras fue tan bueno? Jeje. Bien, me alegra saberlo.- Dijo Lemy un tanto apenado pero orgulloso del resultado obtenido en su primera hazaña sexual. -Supongo que entonces usaras lo que aprendiste hoy cuando tengas tu oportunidad con mi padre, ¿No?- Preguntó él con algo de tristeza luego de recordar que todo eso no fue más que un mero entrenamiento para la chica.

-Hmph. Ya no estoy tan segura de eso.- Respondió ella, logrando captar de inmediato la atención de Lemy. -No me malentiendas, para mí Linky siempre será algo así como un rey pero…- Esto lo dijo mientras se abrazaba ligeramente al torso de Lemy. -…una princesa como yo tendría que estar con un príncipe en lugar de un rey. ¿No crees?-

Lemy quedo atónito ante tal declaración. Leia, la cual siempre parecía haber sido la que más buscaba la aceptación y amor de su padre, ahora se encontraba junto a él, abrazándolo y llamándolo "Su Príncipe". Eso dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y guio las palabras que salieron de su boca.

-Sí, eso creo…princesa.- Contestó él mientras la abrazaba del mismo modo en que ella lo hacía. -Esto se siente bien. Creo que estaba equivocado acerca de Leia. A fin de cuentas no es la demonio que pensé que era.- Se dijo internamente mientras disfrutaba de aquel cálido momento juntos.

-Sabes, luego de esto me siento un poco más abierta a eso de compartir. ¿Qué te parece si tú, yo y el monstruo entre tus piernas le enseñamos al resto de las chicas lo que es bueno?- Propuso ella, de manera sorpresiva y algo anti-climática.

-Lo retiro. Creo que no estaba del todo equivocado.- Pensó el chico luego de escuchar la oferta.

 **Carretera.**

Paralelamente a lo que ocurría con los dos chicos en la escuela, Lincoln se encontraba detenido a un lado de la carretera en su camino de regreso a casa luego de comprar los víveres, tanto para su familia como para sus vecinas de junto. La razón de su indeseada parada se debía a que el albino había sido detenido por un policía, el cual vio sospechoso el hecho de que comprara una cantidad de cosas tan excesiva.

-Ya se lo dije oficial, todas estas son compras personales para mi familia. No voy a revender nada.- Explicó nuevamente Lincoln.

-Sí, claro. ¿Realmente esperas que me trague eso de que haces las compras para 20 personas y que todas ellas son de tu familia? ¡Ha! Como no. Papeles del auto y registro, por favor.- Le ordenó el policía al no creer la historia de Lincoln.

-Bien, bien, enseguida.- Respondió él con cierto enojo mientras se volteada para buscar su chaqueta, la cual estaba colgada en la butaca tras su asiento. El albino busca los papeles que le solicitaron en los bolsillos de la prenda y se encuentra con cierto objeto que le resulta extraño al tacto. -¿Qué es esto? ¿Un pañuelo?- Se preguntó él al momento de sacarlo del bolsillo.

Lincoln se sorprende entonces al darse cuenta que el objeto en cuestión se trataba de un par de bragas de líneas amarillas y negras en horizontal. El albino se las queda viendo por un momento, preguntándose de donde habían salido. A los pocos segundos, Lincoln nota que el policía también veía el descubrimiento con interés, por lo cual reacciona finalmente y le entrega los papeles que le solicitó con anterioridad.

-¡A-aquí tiene oficial!- Le dijo él, rogando internamente para que el policía no le hiciese preguntas sobre aquel par de bragas.

-Sabes, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, chico. Si me das ese "Pañuelo" que traías contigo, podemos hacer de cuenta que nada de esto pasó. ¿Qué dices?-

-Por favor, limítese a hacer su trabajo.- Le respondió Lincoln bastante fastidiado y molesto por aquella propuesta.

 **Continuará** …

 ***Yo estoy de tu lado: Referencia a la canción "I'll stand by you" de "The Pretenders".**

 ***Strong Suit: Referencia a una de las súper heroínas que Lincoln creo para un comic de Ace Savvy, en el episodio** **"Pulp Friction". Heroína que se basa en su hermana Lynn.**

 ***Joker:** **Referencia a otra de las súper heroínas que Lincoln creo para un comic de Ace Savvy, en el episodio** **"Pulp Friction". Heroína que se basa en su hermana Luan.**

 ***Harem: El término harén o harem designa al mismo tiempo a un conjunto de mujeres, amantes o concubinas que rodeaban a un personaje importante; así como también se refiere al lugar en el que ellas residían.**

 **Pues bueno gente, hasta aquí llega este 1er capítulo de esta nueva saga protagonizada por los hijos del pecado. Espero de corazón que haya sido de su agrado y que hayan quedado con ganas de ver lo que sigue. Muchas gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**NOTA: Cuando vean este símbolo "*" antes de una palabra, indica el uso de una referencia que se explicara a detalle al final del relato.**

 **Escuela. Armario de suministros.**

Una vez terminada su primera vez juntos, Lemy y Leia se habían recostado en el suelo del armario para descansar y dedicarse mutuamente algunas palabras, entre las cuales se destacaron dos declaraciones por parte de la chica. Una había sido su repentina e inesperada confesión hacia Lemy, la cual fue motivada por el placentero momento que él le había hecho experimentar. La otra, había sido la idea de "Compartir" esa experiencia que ella vivió con el resto de sus primas y amigas, y de esa forma darles a conocer esa parte del chico que todas ignoraban.

-A ver, a ver, a ver. Espera un momento, ¿A qué se debe ese repentino cambio?- Preguntó confundido Lemy.

-¿De qué cambio hablas? ¿No te había prometido algunos "Consejos" por tu ayuda? Sería muuuuy hipócrita de mi parte si no cumpliera con mi parte del trato, ¿No crees?- Respondió Leia de manera tranquila e inocente mientras se ponía de pie y recogía su ropa del piso.

-¿Su…pongo?- Dijo Lemy mientras trataba de buscarle lógica al razonamiento de la chica. – _A ver si entendí bien. Esta chica primero me trae hasta un lugar aislado para tener sexo como follamigos, luego se me declara y LUEGO me da la posibilidad y los recursos para que tenga sexo con otras chicas además de ella. O me saque la lotería y conseguí algo con la mejor chica del mundo, o ella tiene algún plan maligno y manipulador en mente_.- Pensó el muchacho luego de un breve momento de reflexión mientras se levantaba del suelo y también comenzaba a buscar su ropa.

- _Debo admitir que esto no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Pero no importa. Esto de hecho es mucho mejor de lo que pensé que sería_.- Decía mentalmente Leia luego de darle la espalda al chico y ponerse a planear su próximo movimiento. – _El que este perdedor sea TAN bueno en esto hace las cosas mucho más fáciles para mí. Estoy segura de que cuando las otras vean lo que tiene entre las piernas, ellas rápidamente se fijaran en él y me dejarán el camino libre para acercarme a mi querido Linky_.- Continuo monologando en su interior mientras se arreglaba la camisa y su falda. – _Admito que Lemy sería un buen premio de consolación para mí si las cosas no salen exactamente como quiero, pero alguien como yo siempre va por todo y no se conforma con el "Premio de consolación". Por ahora debo guardas las apariencias y hacer que me ayude con la fase dos del plan_.- Terminó de pensar tras subirse las bragas, hacer una sonrisa y voltearse para ver al chico, que aún estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba. –Sé lo que debes estar pensado, querido Lemuel. "¿Por qué la chica que se me acaba de declarar quiere que tenga sexo con otras?"- Dijo ella, adivinando exactamente lo que Lemy pensaba.

-De hecho, sí. Eso es lo que me estaba preguntando.- Admitió él, esperando conseguir así una buena justificación para las acciones de Leia.

-Verás Lemy, el hecho de que tú y yo hallamos despertado sentimientos el uno por el otro el día de hoy es algo hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo problemático.- Dijo ella en un tono melodramático que trataba de emular dolor y preocupación.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido Lemy, el cual veía a través del teatro de la chica.

-Es que… **(Sollozo)** ¿Te imaginas lo que la gente diría si nos viesen juntos así de la nada? A una chica como yo, rica, bella y popular; con un chico como tú, de clase media, sin gusto para la moda y en la parte más baja de la pirámide social escolar. ¿Tienes idea de los rumores que empezarían a circular por todos lados?- Dijo Leia mientras actuaba como un personaje de una telenovela barata.

- _¿Habla en serio? ¿Realmente espera que me trague toda esa mierda que está diciendo?_ \- Se preguntó Lemy poco antes de que Leia siguiese con su discurso.

-Es por eso que tú necesitas hacerte una reputación antes de que podamos estar juntos, ¿Entiendes? Y la mejor forma de hacerlo es volviéndote todo un casanova, alguien con quien todas las chicas sueñen con tener una oportunidad.- Continuo explicando la chica a medida que se acercaba al torso descubierto del muchacho. –Alguien que tenga a sus pies a todas las mujeres de su calle, aun cuando ellas sean mayores que él.- Dijo de forma sugestiva finalmente mientras se pegaba al pecho del chico y formaba círculos con sus dedos alrededor de la zona del pezón. -¿No te sientes atraído por esa idea?-

Ante dicho contacto y propuesta por parte de la muchacha, Lemy solo pudo tragar saliva de forma nerviosa mientras visualizaba su vida luego de seducir a 6 de las 9 chicas que vivían junto a él. Dicha visión encantadora y casi paradisiaca hizo que se nublase el juicio del chico, el cual finalmente respondió.

-Y-ya veo…tiene sentido si lo ves de esa forma.- Mintió Lemy solo para seguirle el juego a Leia. –Y…¿C-con cuál de las chicas crees que deba empezar?- Preguntó él, algo nervioso por la idea de intentar seducir a una chica mayor que él, y más aún, a una de las chicas que conocía de toda su vida.

-Ese es un asunto que tendremos que dejar para después, querido Lemuel.- Dijo Leia al momento de picar con su dedo índice la punta de la nariz del chico. –Por ahora déjamelo todo a mí. Te llamaré más tarde para que vengas a mi casa y podamos discutir bien los detalles.- Terminó de decir antes de darle un ligero golpe con su dedo y voltearse para ver la puerta. – _No sospecha nada. Adoro cuando las cosas salen como yo quiero_.- Pensó la muchacha al caminar hacia la puerta del armario mientras escuchaba a Lemy quejarse y frotarse la nariz luego del ligero golpe que recibió. Leia giro la llave del cuarto el cerrojo de la puerta y luego la abrió. Pero antes de irse se volteó una última vez para ver al chico y despedirse. –Nos vemos a la tarde, Lemy.- Dijo al momento de sonreír de manera picaresca y guiñarle uno de sus ojos, para finalmente irse definitivamente del lugar.

-Sí, claro, nos vemos.- Contesto Lemy mientras correspondía al saludo con su mano y se frotaba ligeramente la parte trasera de su cabeza. Una vez que la chica se fue y el quedo completamente solo se dijo a sí mismo. - _Creo que acabo de hacer un trato con una pequeña súcubo._ -

…

 **Casa de los Traviz. 1er piso. Entrada.**

Lemy acababa de volver a la casa luego de su rutina diaria. Si bien, la escuela de todos los chicos era un enorme edificio en el cual se brindaba educación tanto de primaria como de secundaria, los horarios de clase de cada uno de ellos eran muy distintos entre sí, haciendo que cada uno tuviese que volver solo a sus respectivas casas y a diferentes horas del día.

Al llegar a la casa, Lemy alcanzo a escuchar una charla que sus padres estaban teniendo en el comedor junto a la entrada mientras él se acercaba a la escalera que conducía al segundo piso. Escucho algo sobre que a su padre lo detuvo un policía en el camino de regreso luego de hacer las compras y también otra cosa acerca de haber encontrado "Algo raro" dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero como el tema de conversación le resultaba aburrido, el chico solo opto por avisar de su llegada y luego subir las escaleras sin darle importancia a lo que decían.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ya llegue!-

-H-hola, campeón. ¿Qué tal tu día en la escuela? ¿Te paso algo interesante hoy?- Preguntó Lincoln al momento de guardar la "Cosa extraña" que le estaba mostrando a Luna dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Eh…no.- Comenzó decir Lemy mientras los recuerdos de ese día se hacían presentes en su memoria, cosa que lo puso notoriamente nervioso y lo obligo a mentir. -¡N-no! Todo normal, papá. ¿A-a ti te paso algo interesante al hacer las compras?- Preguntó entonces él, intentando desviar el tema de conversación mientras se frotaba ligeramente la nuca.

-Eh…no.- Comenzó a decir Lincoln mientras estrujaba el objeto entre sus manos y recordaba el momento y la situación en que la que lo había encontrado. -¡N-no! Todo tranquilo, campeón. Nada interesante que contar.- Contestó Lincoln al momento de desviar ligeramente la mirada y tocarse la nuca del mismo modo que Lemy.

Luna observo la escena protagonizada por su pareja y su hijo con una risa ahogada por la mano en su boca. Al poco tiempo, los dos hombres de la casa dijeron algo muy similar casi al mismo tiempo.

-B-bien, (ve)/(me voy) arriba, (campeón)/(papá).- Ambos hicieron una pausa y se vieron el uno al otro, sorprendidos por la similitud de sus frases. -Oh, está bien. N-nos vemos, (hijo)/(papá).- Se dijeron mutuamente el uno al otro antes de separarse uno del otro y dejar salir un suspiro de alivio a los pocos segundos de acabar la conversación.

 **Casa de los Traviz. 1er piso. Comedor.**

Una vez que su hijo se fue de la escena y ella quedo nuevamente a solas con su esposo, Luna dejo salir la carcajada que había estado conteniendo desde el momento en que empezó a darse esa peculiar escena entre los dos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Le preguntó Lincoln a la chica.

-Oh, nada. Solo acabas de probar eso que la gente dice, "De tal palo, tal astilla".- Contestó ella antes de seguir riéndose un poco más.

-Bueno, ya está bien. Volviendo a lo que hablábamos…- Dijo Lincoln al momento de sacar de su bolsillo el par de bragas que había encontrado luego de ser detenido por la policía. -¿Tienes idea de quien pueden ser?-

-Bien, por los colores me atrevo a decir que son el tipo de bragas que usaría Lucy, pero por el tamaño diría que son de alguien más pequeño que ella. Así que…- Respondió Luna luego de un breve momento de reflexión.

-Justo lo que yo pensaba. **(Suspiro)** Luego tendré que hablar con Lucy con respecto a esa niña. Una cosa es que ella y las otras chicas coqueteen conmigo de forma juguetona, pero otra muy distinta es que hagan este tipo de cosas.- Exclamó el hombre de manera seria.

-Oh, pobre de Lincoln. A donde quiera que va las mujeres y las niñas lo acosan. Él es solo una pobre víctima inocente.- Acotó Luna de forma irónica y burlona.

-Deja eso. Esto puede ser algo serio y tú lo sabes.- Le reclamó Lincoln a la mujer.

-Heh, supongo que en eso tienes razón.- Dijo la chica tras recuperar la seriedad en su tono de voz. –Oh, por cierto. Lori llamó hoy. Dice que volverá a la ciudad el Viernes y que quiere que nosotros y algunas de las chicas vallamos a darle la "Bienvenida a la casa".- Comentó mientras sonreía alegremente al ver la expresión en el rostro de Lincoln tras escuchar esa noticia.

- _¡Oh cielos! ¿¡Ya pasaron dos semanas!?_ \- Pensó el chico tras enterarse del regreso de Lori.

…

 **Casa de los Traviz. 2er piso. Cuarto de Lemy.**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde el regreso de Lemy a la casa y el chico aun no recibía la tan esperada llamada de Leia. Con el objetivo de pasar el rato, Lemy se puso a escuchar unos viejos discos de su madre y ver cuál de ellos podría añadir a su creciente colección, vio una serie de videos en los que se contaban rumores y curiosidad de las grandes estrellas del presente, y practico algunos acordes con su guitarra. Finalmente, llegada casi la hora de la cena, Lemy recibió un mensaje de texto de parte de la chica, en el cual le decía que quería verlo en su casa. Sabiendo que el momento había llegado, le chico se aventuró a salir de su cuarto y encaminarse a la casa de la chica. Pero de camino se encontró con su hermana, la cual empezó a hacerle un interrogatorio.

 **Casa de los Traviz. 1er piso. Puerta de entrada.**

-¿Y tú a donde crees que vas a esta hora?- Le preguntó Lyra desde lo alto de las escaleras al chico, que ya tenía una mano puesta sobre el picaporte de la puerta.

-Voy a ir a la casa de las Santiago, una de las chicas dijo que me necesitaba para arreglar algo.- Se limitó a contestar de mala gana el chico.

-Oh, ¿De veras?- Preguntó la muchacha al momento de bajar las escaleras para así quedar frente a su hermano. -¿Y exactamente para "Qué" necesitan que arregles?- Dijo a continuación Lyra, esta vez levantando una ceja mientras veía al chico, como si estuviera examinándolo en búsqueda de algún signo de mentira.

-Eso no te importa. Metete en tus propios asuntos.- Respondió él, irritado por la actitud controladora de su hermana.

-Que grosero. Yo solo trato de evitar que te metas en problemas ¿Y así es como me lo pagas?- Dijo la chica con indignación. – _Sé que este pequeño Punk me está ocultando algo. ¿Pero qué?_ \- Pensó mientras miraba a su hermano con ojos penetrantes.

-Volveré antes de la cena. Ya deja de fastidiar ¿Quieres?- Exclamó el chico al momento de abrir la puerta de la casa. – _Oh, no. Ya empezó a usar "La Mirada". Mejor me voy de aquí rápido_.- Pensó con pavor luego de ver que la chica activo su detector de mentiras natural, con el cual más de una vez descubrió algunas de sus tantas mentiras y engaños. Una vez estuvo del otro lado de la puerta y fuera del alcance de los ojos de la chica, Lemy se aventuró a gritar algo antes de irse corriendo. –¡S-si te hace sentir mejor, eres libre de ir a acusarme con papá si quieres, santurrona estirada!-

-¡T-tal vez lo haga!- Exclamó la chica al momento de cerrar sus puños y sonrojarse instintivamente en parte por escuchar la mención de su padre y en parte por los confusos sentimientos que ella tenía por este. -¡P-PAPÁ!- Gritó entonces al momento de ir a ver a su querido padre.

- _Espero que eso la mantenga distraída por un rato_.- Pensaba Lemy mientras se lo veía correr desde la ventana de la sala de estar.

 **Casa de los Santiago. 1er piso. Puerta de entrada.**

Luego de su pequeña fuga de casa, Lemy llego hasta la residencia de la familia más adinerada de su calle, la casa Santiago. Claro que llamarla "Casa" sería una simple cortesía para no menospreciar a las verdaderas casas que estaban junto a ella. La verdad es que el lugar era en realidad una pequeña mansión que desentonaba con las otras viviendas de clase media del resto de la calle.

- _No importa cuántas veces lo vea, este lugar me sigue pareciendo impresionante._ \- Pensó el chico al estar parado frente a la puerta de la descomunal casa. – _Pero no hay tiempo de impresionarse por esto. Leia me matará si la hago esperar de más_.- Dijo al momento de estirar su brazo para así golpear la puerta y anunciar su llegada.

Al momento de dar un golpe suave, la puerta de la entrada comienza a abrirse lentamente mientras hacia un sonoro rechinido y revelaba que el lugar estaba a oscuras.

Sin pensar mucho en ello, el chico ingresa en la propiedad y hace una pregunta al aire mientras tanteaba la pared.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- Preguntó él mientras su mano seguía buscando el interruptor para encender las luces del lugar. – _Carajo. ¿Porque está todo tan oscuro?_ \- Pensó al momento de tocar lo que parecía ser la pequeña manecilla de un interruptor. – _Oh, creo que lo encontré_.- Exclamó internamente al momento de apretar y subir dicha manecilla, la cual no encendió la luz luego de ser levantada. – _Rayos, no funciona. ¿Acaso está defectuosa? Ni siquiera se queda arriba cuando la subo._ \- Dijo mentalmente luego de observar que la manecilla parecía bajarse cada vez que él la soltaba. – _¡Diablos! ¡Quédate quieta, pedazo de basura!_ \- Exclamó con enojo mientras seguía subiendo la manecilla una y otra vez.

De repente en la habitación se hizo presente el sonido de dos aplausos, los cuales instantáneamente hicieron que se encendiesen las luces del lugar y revelaran que la "Manecilla" que el chico estaba sujetando tan insistentemente se trataba en realidad de uno de los pezones de Lucy, la cual se había escondido en las sombras y no había hecho ningún esfuerzo en detener al muchacho.

La responsable de encender la luz y dejar al descubierto la escena fue Leia, la cual había bajado para buscar a Lemy al ver lo mucho que él se estaba tardando.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Preguntó luego de posar sus ojos sobre las dos personas cerca de la entrada.

-¿¡Pero que!?- Exclamó el chico al percatarse de lo que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Lemy soltó el pezón de la chica y dio unos pasos atrás antes de hablar. -¡L-lo siento mucho, señora!- Se apresuró decirle a la lúgubre pero encantadora mujer de cabello y ropas negras frente a él.

-Oh, no te hagas problema, pequeño. Estoy segura de que no fue tu intensión.- Dijo Lucy de manera tranquila mientras su rostro se mostraba ligeramente rojo y sus dos pezones yacían erectos luego del contacto con las manos del chico. -¿O sí?- Preguntó ella de manera picara y juguetona al momento de inclinarse cerca del rostro del muchacho, con la intensión de brindarle una mejor vista de sus enormes atributos mientras estos se balanceaban frente a él.

-¿Eh…? No. Yo no…es decir…emm.- Alcanzó a contestar Lemy mientras los dos senos de Lucy se encontraban a centímetros de su cara. - _¡Joder! ¡Son enormes! Y hasta hace un momento yo estaba tocando uno de ellos…_ \- Pensó poco antes de sentir como Leia lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba hacia las escaleras del segundo piso.

-Acompáñame, idiota. No olvides que te llame por una razón.- Dijo la chica de pelo rubio mientras jalaba al muchacho, el cual acababa de salir del trance en el que estaba metido.

-Oh…sí, claro. N-nos vemos, señora. Lamento lo de antes.- Se despidió Lemy poco antes de seguir a Leia.

-No pasa nada, pequeño.- Dijo Lucy al momento de enderezar su postura y observar como los dos chicos subían por las escaleras. –Y por cierto, ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme "Tía Lucy".-

-Bueno, entonces lo siento, "Tía Lucy".- Se disculpó nuevamente el chico mientras Leia seguía jalándole el brazo para que subiera.

-Trata de no interactuar mucho con esa mujer. Creo que es una bruja o algo así.- Le susurro ella al oído.

-¿Qué dices? Parece muy simpática.- Contestó Lemy, también en un susurro antes de que ambos dejaran a Lucy a solas en la sala.

- _Eso me sorprendió un poco. No esperaba que el pequeño Lemy viniera de visita a esta hora. ¿Me preguntó que planearan él y Leia?_ \- Se cuestionó la gótica mujer de negro mientras veía a los dos chicos irse fuera del alcance de su vista. – _Oh, bueno. Puedo preocuparme por eso después. Por ahora tengo que esperar a que Lincoln llegue para que podamos "Hablar"._ \- Continuo monologando en su mente, recordando que el alvino acordó visitarla ese día. – _Espero que a él también se le olvide que no hay interruptores en esta casa_.- Dijo sonriendo antes de aplaudir dos veces y apagar las luces del lugar, esperando que Lincoln llegase y cometiese el misma despiste que Lemy.

 **Casa de los Santiago. 2do piso. Cuarto de Leia.**

Luego de aquella peculiar bienvenida a la casa, el chico finalmente llega a la habitación de la chica, lugar donde discutirían su próxima movida. Una vez estuvieron dentro Leia fue la primera en hablar.

-Te diré algo, me agrada el entusiasmo que mostraste ahí abajo. Pero realmente te sugiero mantenerte lo más lejos posible de la tía Lucy.- Le dijo ella al chico, el cual parecía no estar prestándole atención. - ¡Oye! ¡Despierta! ¡Tierra llamando a Lemy!- Gritó ella, logrando captar nuevamente su atención.

-Oh, ¿Qué decías? Me distraje un poco admirando este lugar. ¡Está increíble! ¡Y es enorme!- Declaró Lemy mientras volvía a darle un vistazo al cuarto de Leia, el cual era por demás espacioso y rodeado de lujos como muebles caros y ropa de marca, en parte comprada por su madre modelo y en parte regalada por su tía Leni, una famosa diseñadora.

-¡Hum! Al menos me doy cuenta que sabes distinguir el buen gusto cuando lo ves. Pero quiero que te centres en esto para que podamos discutir.- Dijo Leia al momento apuntar a una pizarra que tenía montada junto a su cama. -Ahora siéntate, concéntrate y escucha con atención.- Ordenó antes de ponerse a ahondar en detalles.

-Está bien.- Respondió Lemy al momento de caminar hasta la cama, dando un último vistazo al cuarto antes de sentarse y finalmente prestarle atención a la chica. -Muy bien, cuéntame lo que haremos ahora.-

-De acuerdo…- Dijo Leia al momento de poner la pizarra enfrente del chico, darla vuelta y revelar una serie de dibujos burdos que representaban la cara de cada una de las muchachas de la calle. –Primero que nada tenemos que tachar a las que están fuera de la ecuación.- Exclamó Leia al momento de tomar un marcador y dibujar dos líneas entrecruzadas en las caras de Lulu y Lizy, y una línea unitaria sobre el rostro de Lyra. –Segundo, marcaremos con un corazón a las chicas con las que ya has estado. Nuestro objetivo, como sabrás, es lograr que todas las que no estén tachadas en algún momento terminen con una corazón alrededor de ellas.- Dijo antes de rodear con un corazón el dibujo que había hecho de su propio rostro. -¿Hasta aquí tienes alguna duda o queja?- Preguntó la chica antes de llegar de una vez a la parte más importante.

Lemy le dijo que no con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se iba inclinando hacia adelante con impaciencia, esperando la siguiente declaración de Leia.

-Muy bien…entonces ahora marcare con un círculo a nuestro siguiente objetivo.- Declaró al momento de mover el marcador a uno de los rostros dibujados en la pizarra y trazarle un amplio circulo a su alrededor. Una vez hubo terminado de dibujar dicho círculo, la muchacha se volteó para ver el rostro estupefacto del chico.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ella!? ¿¡E-estas segura de que ella será la mejor opción para empezar!?-Preguntó Lemy, lleno de duda e inseguridad por la curiosa elección de la chica.

-Estoy seguro. Ella es por mucho la mejor opción de todas.- Exclamó Leia al momento de girar su cabeza y darle un vistazo a la pizarra, observando el círculo que rodeaba el rostro de la insegura y nerviosa Loan.

-E-espera un poco. Sé que dijiste que querías que yo me hiciera una reputación seduciendo a chicas mayores que yo, ¿Pero realmente te parece bien que vaya de golpe y porrazo por la más mayor de todas?- Cuestionó el chico.

Leia pone una expresión de seriedad en su rostro antes de justificar su dedición ante el chico.

-Respóndeme algo, Lemy. En realidad ¿Qué tanto sabes acerca de Loan?-

-Umm…pues…- Trato de responder él antes de que la chica volviese a tomar la palabra antes de escuchar siquiera su respuesta.

-Ella es LITERALMENTE la opuesta de su madre, mi querida tía Lori. ¿Si sabes quién es ella y lo que ha hecho, verdad?- Preguntó Leia antes de comenzar a narrar brevemente la vida de su tía. –Ella es por mucho la mujer más ruda y decidida que yo conozco. Se las ingenió para salir adelante en la vida y labrar su propio camino en la industria de los bienes raíces. ¿Y sabes cómo lo hizo?- Dijo al ver a Lemy, el cual le contesto con un movimiento de cabeza. –Hace algunos años, la empresa para la que trabajaba organizo un gran evento especial como promoción para las olimpiadas. Consiguieron el contrato para la venta de los departamentos de un nuevo edificio ubicado en el corazón de la ciudad y les dijeron a sus vendedores locales que le ofrecerían la exclusividad de las ventas de dichos departamentos a la primera persona que llegara a pie al último piso del edificio. ¿Sabes que hizo Lori el día anterior a dicho evento? Hizo que mi madre y la tía Leni se vistieran como promotoras de un supuesto restaurante nuevo, y se pusieran a repartir muestras gratis a todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Lamentablemente para ellos la que había hecho esos bocadillos fue mi despistada tía Leni, la cual siempre prepara toda la comida con una semana de anticipación, y que en lugar de congelarla la deja simplemente el refrigerador. Al día siguiente, los pobres tontos no pudieron ni siquiera salir del baño de sus casas y la compañía tuvo que darle los contratos de venta a mi tía, la cual recibió un notable ascenso luego de terminar de vender todos los cupos en el edificio. Supongo que eso prueba que una persona comería con gusto cualquier basura que le ofrecieran, siempre y cuando el que se los ofrezca sea una chica linda.- Comentó al finalizar su breve repaso de los inicios en la vida profesional de Lori.

-Eso fue algo tramposo a mi parecer.- Dijo el chico mientras se sorprendía por la admiración con la que Leia relataba la historia.

-¡Y lo fue! ¡Fue tramposo, vil, manipulador y sumamente sucio de su parte! ¡Joder! Juro que si esa mujer cuidase mejor de su apariencia sería definitivamente mi modelo a seguir.- Declaró Leia, orgullosa de la forma de ser de su tía. –Ugh. Pero en contraste con ella, su hija es tímida, rara, nerd, indecisa y fácilmente manipulable.- Dijo al momento de describir la personalidad de su prima Loan. –Pero por fortuna todo eso nos juega a favor a nosotros, convirtiéndola en el primer objetivo perfecto.- Terminó de decir, esta vez sonriendo de manera descarada.

-Aguarda un segundo. Estoy de acuerdo en que Loan es casi todo lo que dijiste, pero sigo sin entender por qué razón crees que ella estaría dispuesta a hacer algo conmigo. Es decir, ¿Qué acaso no preferiría a alguien de su edad?-

-Ah, sí. Casi lo olvido.- Dijo Leia al momento de sacar un pequeño libro que tenía escondido en su mesa de noche y entregárselo a Lemy. –Cuando puedas échale un vistazo a esa cosa. Es el ***Manga** porno favorito de Loan.- Declaró la chica, haciendo comillas con sus dedos al momento de pronunciar el nombre de ese formato de libro.

El chico separa entonces las páginas del libro y queda pasmado al contemplar una serie de escenas que mostraban a un tierno niño que parecía menor de edad teniendo sexo con una chica notablemente mayor que él.

-¿Ya ves lo que te decía? Ella tiene un fetiche por los chicos menores.- Dijo sonriente Leia al momento de sentarse al lado del chico y observar de reojo el contenido del Manga que este último estaba observando con notable interés y excitación por las ilustraciones mostradas. –Ahora, ¿Estás listo para escuchar el plan para seducir a esa nerd?-

-T-te escucho.- Se limitó a contestar Lemy. – _Creo que a mí también me empieza a gustar este "Manga" o que se llame_.- Pensó mientras continuaba viendo las imágenes del libro con un sonrojo en el rostro y una ligera erección en su entrepierna.

…

 **Casa de los Traviz. 1er piso. Entrada.**

 **Viernes en la noche…**

Varios días después de reunión entre Lemy y Leia, las piezas comenzaban a caer en su respectivo lugar. Lincoln, Luna y varias de las mujeres de la calle habían organizado una salida para ir a buscar a Lori al aeropuerto y de ahí ir a cenar con ella a un restaurante. Lyra había salido de la casa esa noche para practicar con el coro de la iglesia y planear las diferentes canciones que usarían el domingo durante las diversas misas de ese día. Dicha situación había hecho que los padres de Lemy se vieran obligados a llamar a una niñera que cuidase a su pequeño en su ausencia, y la persona elegida para dicha tarea ya se hallaba esperando en la puerta.

El timbre de la casa sonó y casi inmediatamente la puerta de entrada se abrió para recibir a una chica rubia que rondaba los 20 años de edad, vestía un suéter de colores azules y grises y un pantalón largo igualmente gris.

-B-buenas noches.- Saludo la nerviosa chica que acababa de aparecer tras la puerta.

-Buenas noches, querida. Muchas gracias por haber venido. Lamento pedirte hacer de niñera un viernes por la noche.- Se disculpó Luna mientras invitaba a pasar a la muchacha.

-No hay problema. De hecho no tenía nada planeado para hoy.- Contestó Loan luego de atravesar el marco de la puerta e ingresar a la casa.

-Nos estás haciendo un gran favor al quedarte a cuidar a Lemy. Les deje la cena lista en la nevera. Procura que ese chico se coma sus verduras y se lave los dientes antes de ir a dormir, por favor.- Le dijo Luna mientras se colocaba unos pendientes lujosos que hacían juego con el vestido de gala violeta que llevaba puesto. -¡Loan ya llegó, cariño! ¡Vámonos de una vez!-

-Ya voy…solo deja que me ate la corbata.- Dijo Lincoln al momento de salir de su cuarto vestido con un traje de tres piezas, compuesto por un pantalón, chaleco y saco gris, colocados encima de una camisa blanca.

Al ver al hombre de forma tan elegante y con el cabello arreglado, el rostro de Loan no pudo hacer otra cosa más que distorsionarse para expresar la sorpresa y el gusto que sentía ante dicha visión. Sus ojos se abrieron como si fuesen dos platos, sus pupilas se dilataron ligeramente y su boca quedo ligeramente abierta mientras de ella se escapaba un sonido de "Aaaaaa".

-Bien, me rindo. Creo que iré de estilo casual hoy.- Dijo al momento de tirar la corbata a un lado y abrir los dos botones de la parte superiores de su camisa. Luego se acercó a la puerta para saludar a la embobada niñera de su hijo. –Cuida mucho a mi chico, Loan. Y avísanos si llega a darte problemas.- Exclamó poco antes de ofrecerse a tomar del brazo a Luna y preguntarle. -¿Nos vamos?-

Luna respondió con una sonrisa antes de tomar brazo de Lincoln y salir finalmente de la casa.

-Traten de no irse a dormir muy tarde. Lyra volverá algo tarde, pero seguro que lo hará antes que nosotros. Adiós, diviértanse.- Dijo la chica luego de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y cerrarla tras de decir esas palabras finales.

Loan se queda sola en la entrada de la casa y los síntomas de su trance comienzan lentamente a disiparse hasta finalmente desaparecer por completo.

- _¿Q-que paso? Recuerdo haber visto al señor Traviz salir del cuarto…luego…creo que escuche a un coro de ángeles en traje cantando y entonces…_ \- Pensó la chica mientras se frotaba los ojos, como si los estuviera aliviando luego de ver algo resplandeciente. –Oh bueno, tal parece que los dos ya se fueron. Así que será mejor que vaya a ver que está haciendo Lemy.- Dijo en voz alta al momento de empezar a subir las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

 **Casa de los Traviz. 2er piso. Cuarto de Lemy.**

La chica se para frente a la puerta del cuarto y se pone a monologar internamente antes de tocar.

- _Al menos hacer de niñera de Lemy es mejor que ir a cenar con mamá. Ella ya tendrá tiempo para criticarme mañana y el resto de días que decida quedarse en casa_.- Dijo mentalmente mientras rememoraba las anteriores ocasiones en las que su madre volvía a la casa y se dedicaba a reprocharla por su apariencia física, su falta de confianza, sus hobbies y básicamente cualquier otro aspecto de su vida. – **(Suspiro)** _Este será un fin de semana muy largo con ella en la casa. Me conviene disfrutar al máximo está tranquila velada con Lemy. Tal vez podamos jugar alguno de sus videojuegos. En verdad me animaría barrer el piso con él por un rato_.- Pensó ella poco antes de tocar a la puerta del chico y abrirla luego de que este último le diese permiso de entrar. –Oye Lem, que te parece si armamos tu consola y tenemos un torneo de lucha antes de…calentar la…la cena…- Exclamó la chica luego de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con algo que no esperaba.

Sentado en su cama se encontraba Lemy, el cual vestía y emanaba un aura diferente de la usual. En lugar de su típica apariencia de fanático del rock, el chico llevaba puesto un short y una holgada camisa de mangas cortas, además de un extraño y peculiar rubor en sus mejillas, el cual hacía resaltar sus rasgos infantiles y le daba una apariencia similar a la del protagonista de su Manga favorito.

-M-me parece bien, Loan. Podemos empezar cuando tú quieras. Tenemos toda la noche después de todo.- Dijo el muchacho mientras hablaba en un tono de voz tierno e inocente, el cual iba acorde con el personaje que estaba interpretando. – _Creo que empiezo a arrepentirme de haber seguido los consejos de Leia. Me veo ridículo. No hay forma de que Loan encuentre esto como algo sexy._ \- Pensó el chico, poco antes de notar que la cara de la muchacha parada en su puerta comenzaba a teñirse de rojo y que ligeramente se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

- _N-no puede ser. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de esto hasta hoy? Lemy es…él es…¡Es un_ _ ***Shota**_ _! ¡Un Shota! ¡Un verdadero Shota!_ \- Exclamó mentalmente la chica mientras su respiración se ponía pesada y sus piernas comenzaban a frotarse entre sí al tener frente a ella a un tierno niño similar al de su material de masturbación favorito. Fue como si la brújula que dirigía la lujuria de la chica se hubiese desviado completamente, olvidándose momentáneamente del ***DILF** por excelencia que era Lincoln, y apuntase ahora a un fetiche ***Straight Shotacon** por Lemy. – _La noche realmente acaba de dar un giro inesperado e interesante_.-

- _Yo…realmente no puedo creer que esto esté funcionando tan bien_.- Pensó el chico mientras observaba las notorias señales de excitación que se hicieron presentes en Loan.

…

Siguiendo el plan, el chico hizo caso omiso a las primeras reacciones de la chica, dejo que la noche transcurriera normalmente y espero a que la oportunidad de actuar se presentara de forma natural. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la cama de Lemy y se pusieron a jugar un juego de luchas en la Snap-Station del chico. Tuvieron varios encuentros en los cuales se turnaban la victoria, a veces ganaba Loan y otras tantas ganaba Lemy. En la pelea actual, Lemy estaba ganando por un enorme margen de diferencia. Esto le resulto curioso, ya que por lo general Loan era estupenda en esta clase de juegos y rara vez dejaba oportunidades de derrotarla.

- _Qué raro. Llevamos ya varias partidas y Loan está jugando peor que una novata. ¿Qué le estará pasando?_ \- Pensó el chico mientras reducía la barra de salud de su contrincante golpe tras golpe.

Poco después, en esa misma pelea, paso algo que llamo aún más la atención Lemy. Por alguna razón el personaje de Loan había dejado de hacer cualquier tipo de ataques, literalmente lo único que hacía era caminar hacia el lado opuesto al que se encontraba el personaje de Lemy.

- _¿Y eso? ¿Qué hace?_ \- Se preguntó el muchacho poco antes de sentir un escalofrió en su espalda y la sensación de que alguien lo observaba.

El chico deja de prestarle atención a la pantalla y lentamente comienza a girar su cabeza en dirección a la chica sentada junto a él. Una vez se hubo volteado por completo y fijado su vista en Loan, él se percató de que ella se encontraba observándolo fijamente con una mirada y sonrisa extrañas, casi como los de una bestia preparada para saltar sobre su desprevenida presa.

- _¿¡Qué carajo!? ¿¡Porque me está viendo así!?_ \- Pensó algo alterado el chico al momento de agrandar la distancia entre él y Loan.

-Oye Lem…- Comenzó a decir la muchacha luego de notar que el chico se había apartado ligeramente de ella. -¿Alguna vez te había dicho lindo que eres?- Preguntó al momento de deslizarse ligeramente sobre la cama y recortar la distancia entre ambos.

-N-no, no que yo recuerde.- Contestó Lemy al momento de separarse otro poco de la chica mientras pensaba. – _No me gusta la forma en la que me ve. Da más miedo que "La Mirada" de Lyra_.-

-Oh, ¿De veras?- Dijo antes de volver a recortar la distancia. –Tal vez sea porque nunca antes te había visto de la manera en la que te estoy viendo hoy, tan puro, infantil e inocente. De verdad, eres un chico muy lindo y encantador.- Continuo diciendo al momento de colocar su mano sobre la de Lemy.

-¿Eso crees? Jejeje. Bueno, g-gracias…supon…- Respondió el chico al momento de quitar su mano debajo de la de Loan y tratar de alejarse otro poco de ella, dándose cuenta entonces de que había chocado con una pared. -¿…go?-

-Oh, no me agradezcas. Eres un como un pequeño bomboncito.- Dijo ella antes de colocarse al lado del chico, haciendo que sus cuerpos se tocasen ligeramente. –Hasta me dan ganas de comerte de un solo bocado.- Le susurró al oído de manera seductora mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¡O-ok! Creo que ya empiezo a tener algo de hambre. ¿Qué tal si vamos abajo a cenar algo?- Propuso de manera improvisada el chico, justo antes de intentar ponerse de pie. – _Esta situación es rara. Yo me largo_.-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡V-vuelve aquí!- Exclamó Loan al momento de frenar a Lemy y arrojarlo inmediatamente después encima de la cama. -Aún no hemos terminado de jugar. Jejeje.- Dijo la chica luego de colocarse justo encima del muchacho y sujetarlo de las muñecas para así impedir otro posible intento de escape.

-¡O-oye! ¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo!?- Preguntó el chico luego del exabrupto accionar de la muchacha. -¡L-Loan! ¡Se supone que habías venido aquí para cuidarme! ¿¡A ti te parece que esto es cuidar bien de alguien!?- Exclamó Lemy mientras yacía inmóvil debajo del cuerpo de Loan.

-¿C-cómo? Tú…¿Q-quieres que te cuide?- Dio como respuesta la chica, la cual por alguna razón se sonrojo e hizo una extraña expresión de sorpresa, casi como si acabase de tener una revelación.

- _¿Y ahora qué le pasa? No entiendo que rayos piensa esta chica._ \- Pensó Lemy tras ver el peculiar rostro con el que lo veía.

La razón de Loan para reaccionar así se debió al comentario de Lemy respecto al "Cuidado" que la chica le estaba dando. Tanto el comentario como el rostro enojado del chico fueron procesados y alterados dentro de la mente de la muchacha, la cual a sus ojos visualizo la escena que estaba viviendo como otra que había visto en uno de los tantos Mangas Straight Shotacon que ella había leído. Así que a sus ojos, observo a una versión a un más tierna y aún más inocente del pequeño Lemy, una versión que tímidamente le estaba pidiendo "Ser cuidado" por su querida ***Onee-chan**.

-Jujuju. Está bien, pequeño Lem. Ya que eso es lo que quieres, tu querida Onee-chan va a empezar a cuidarte como tú pediste.- Dijo la chica al momento de soltarle las muñecas al chico, levantarse de encima suyo y dirigir sus manos al borde de su suéter.

- _Bien. Está loca por fin me soltó. Si voy a escapar es ahora o…¿Nunca?_ \- Fue lo que cruzó por la mente del chico poco antes de ser sorprendido por el momento en el que Loan se quitó el grueso suéter que siempre llevaba puesto, dejando al descubierto un par de pechos desnudos. - _¡C-cielos! ¿¡E-esos son…!?_ -

-Fufufu. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parecen, Lem? ¿No están nada mal, verdad? Aunque a veces pueden ser algo estorbosas, es por eso que no acostumbro usar un sostén.- Declaró la chica mientras se palpaba ligeramente los senos. –Dime, ¿Te gustan?- Preguntó ella a la vez que hacia rebotar sus pechos con sus manos.

-Ah…y-yo…creo que…- Tartamudeo Lemy al ser incapaz de coordinar sus palabras luego de tener frente a él el primer par de pechos que había visto en su vida. - _¡Joder! Se ven geniales. M-me preguntó si ella me dejaría tocarlos._ \- Pensó el chico mientras la sola idea de hacer contacto con los voluptuosos montes de carne de Loan estaba provocándole una erección, cosa que Loan no pasó desapercibida.

-Creo que a tu pequeño amigo de aquí abajo si le gustan.- Exclamó la chica al momento de deslizar su mano por debajo de los shorts y la ropa interior de Lemy, con el objetivo de sujetar su polla.

-Ah…e-eso es…- Trato de justificarse el chico antes de que su boca fuese silenciada por uno de los pechos de Loan.

-Oh, no tienes de que avergonzarte, Lem. Si tú me dejas jugar con tu amiguito, yo te dejare jugar con mis niñas todo lo que quieras.- Propuso Loan al momento de seguir frotando la polla de Lemy por debajo de su ropa.

- _Uno de los pechos de Loan está en mi boca. Esto es algo tan repentino. No se parece en nada a lo que Leia y yo habíamos planeado. Sé que debería tratar de escapar ahora, pero…_ \- Pensó el muchacho mientras comenzaba a chupar el pezón que acababa de colarse en su boca. – _Esta posición me resulta…muy relajante._ \- Se dijo mentalmente al momento de cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a amantar como si fuese un bebé.

-Jeje, eso es pequeño. Antes dijiste que tenías hambre, así que siéntete libre de comerte mis pechos tanto como gustes.- Exclamó la chica mientras seguía moviendo su mano y comenzaba a morderse la parte inferior del labio por la excitación que le producían esas palabras. – _Jujuju, es justo como en mis Mangas. Los pequeños Shotas como Lemy adoran los pechos grandes_.- Vitoreo internamente ella. – _Pero ahora, quiero confirmar si la otra cosa que decían sobre los Shotas era verdad_.- Pensó con emoción al momento de sujetar el borde de las prendas inferiores del chico y comenzar a bajarlas para así revelar su polla.

Al momento en que el elástico de la ropa cruzo por arriba del pene del chico, el mismo quedo finalmente libre de la presión ejercida por las prendas que lo cubrían, provocando que diese un par de brincos en el aire antes de quedar finalmente parado y tieso frente a los atónitos ojos de Loan.

- _E-es increíble. ¡Eso también era cierto! ¡Los Shotas realmente tienen pollas enormes!_ \- Gritó internamente al momento de rodear el miembro viril con su mano para así asegurarse de que no era producto de su imaginación. – _Es…de veras increíble. Es tan grande, gruesa y muy caliente al tacto. Entonces así es como se siente una polla real._ \- Se dijo a si misma mientras masturbaba al chico con su mano y observaba las pequeñas reacciones de placer que este dejaba salir mientras seguía lamiéndole y chupándole los pechos. – _Jujuju, parece que realmente está empezando a disfrutar esto como yo. Creo que es el momento perfecto para intentar hacer "Eso"_.- Pensó Loan al momento de quitarle su pezón de la boca a Lemy.

-Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestó?- Preguntó Lemy luego de que le quitasen su "Comida" de la boca.

-Oh, no. Nada de eso, Lem. Es solo que pensé que podríamos hacer algo que disfrutaras mucho más.- Respondió Loan.

-¿A si? ¿Qué tienes en mente?- Dijo entonces el muchacho, genuinamente intrigado por lo que iba a proponerle la chica.

-Por ahora siéntate en el borde de la cama. Enseguida vas a ver a que me refería.- Declaró Loan al momento de levantarse completamente de la cama para así cambiar de posición.

Ansioso por ver que era lo que la chica estaba por hacer, Lemy acata rápidamente su pedido y se sienta en el borde de la cama. A los pocos segundos, Loan se pone de rodillas justo enfrente de él, quedando así a unos pocos centímetros de su erecta polla.

- _Oh, ya veo. Ella quiere darme una mamada. Igual que Leia el otro día._ \- Pensó el muchacho luego de notar similitudes entre este momento y el que había experimentado el otro día junto a la pequeña diva.

Loan parecía algo nerviosa y al mismo tiempo emocionada al momento de sujetar nuevamente la polla de Lemy.

-¿E-estás listo, Lem?- Preguntó la chica poco antes de proceder a hacer lo que tenía en mente.

-Sí, lo estoy.- Contestó rápidamente el muchacho mientras pensaba. – _Oh, bien. Yo esperaba algo distinto, pero las mamadas no están nada…¿Mal_?- Pensó al momento de notar que, luego de escuchar su respuesta, Loan había separado sus dos senos con sus manos, abriendo así un espacio en medio de ambos en el cual procedió a colocar y aprisionar a su pene.

De inmediato Lemy quedo absorto y abrumado por aquella nueva y apasionada experiencia que estaba viviendo. Los pechos de la chica le resultaban encantadoramente suaves y cálidos al tacto, haciendo así que la presión que ejercían ambos a su alrededor resultará un placer embriagadoramente intenso. Y para rematar, dicho placer se vio incrementado luego de que la chica comenzase a mover sus enormes atributos de manera rítmica hacia arriba y hacia abajo, provocando que Lemy jadease de excitación mientras su polla era devorada por aquellos pedazos de carne.

-Dime la verdad. ¿T-te gusta?- Tuvo que preguntar la chica luego de ver la extraña expresión que hizo el muchacho cuando ella rodeo su polla con sus pechos, la cual le hizo dudar si realmente estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

- _Oh…por…¡Dios! Esto es…esto se siente…_ \- Pensó Lemy poco antes de alcanzar a decir algunas palabras en voz alta. -…Increíble…esto es…¡Es increíble, Loan! Por favor, ¡No pares! ¡Sigue así!- Exclamó un Lemy extasiado y encantado por la satisfacción que le daba la chica en ese momento.

Dicha respuesta positiva por parte de su pareja hizo que el corazón de Loan se llenase de alegría y le diera la confianza necesaria para seguir adelante con lo que hacía. Lemy por su parte, comenzó a soltar una interminable serie de suspiros y jadeos a medida que los movimientos de la chica se volvían cada vez más rápidos.

- _Esto es grandioso. Él realmente está disfrutando mucho esto. Me preguntó cuál será su reacción si hago esto._ \- Pensó la muchacha poco antes de abrir su boca y dejar salir una abundante cantidad de saliva sobre sus pechos, la cual le sirvió a modo de lubricante y a su vez le permitió aumentar la velocidad de las subidas y bajadas, dando una agradable y refrescante sensación de humedad a la zona en medio de sus pechos, que comenzaba a calentarse debido a la fricción.

- _¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡JODER! ¿¡Acaso hay forma de que esto se sienta aún mejor!?_ \- Se preguntó el chico antes de recibir una respuesta casi inmediata a su pregunta.

Buscando aumentar aún más el placer, Loan se las arregló para que la punta de la polla de Lemy sobresaliese de sus dos pechos y fuese a parar a su boca, la cual comenzó a anhelar un contacto directo con el miembro viril luego de que unas pocas gotas de líquido pre-seminal cayeran dentro de ella en medio de las incesantes subidas y bajadas.

-¡Ah! Y-ya no…ya…¡No puedo más! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡ME CORRO!- Exclamó Lemy tras sujetar a la chica de la cabeza y obligarla a recibir dentro de su boca una descomunal cantidad de semen espeso y caliente.

Los disparos se sucedieron uno tras otro dentro de la boca de la chica, la cual se vio forzada a tragar varias veces debido a la cantidad que el muchacho estaba dejando salir. Cuando finalmente hubo acabado, Lemy libero la cabeza de la chica, la cual se separó ligeramente de él sin hacer ninguna clase de comentario.

- _Eso fue fantástico, fue asombroso, fue…_ \- Divagaba en su mente Lemy antes de fijar su atención en Loan, la cual tenía semblante de estar molesta. – _Muy, muy ¡Estúpido! ¿¡Porque rayos le sujete la cabeza antes de acabar!? Leia me dijo claramente que odio el sabor de mi semen. ¿¡Qué me hizo pensar que era buena idea hacer que Loan se lo bebiese todo!?_ \- Se reprochó mentalmente, pasando por alto que ese acto reflejo había sido obra de su "Instinto", el mismo que había guiado sus pasos la primera vez que estuvo con Leia. –L-lamento haber hecho eso, Loan. N-no fue mi intensión. No tienes por qué aguantarlo dentro de tu boca. Escúpelo si quieres.-

Luego de oír las palabras de Lemy, la chica finalmente da una clara idea de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. Ella levanta la vista, mira fijamente al muchacho a los ojos, posa una de sus manos bajo su mentón y otra en unos de los costados de su cabeza y finalmente abre ampliamente su boca, revelando así la gran cantidad de semen que aún quedaba en el interior de la misma.

-¿Pero qué dices~? ¿Escupir esta…¡EXQUISITEZ!? No podría, por más que quisiera no sería capaz de hacer algo así~.- Exclamó sin ninguna clase de pudor o decoro mientras sus pupilas parecían volverse corazones, su lengua se agitaba de lado a lado degustando el líquido a su alrededor, y sus dos manos se frotaban ligeramente por las partes de su rostro antes mencionadas. - _¡Ah~! Así que este es el sabor de la leche de Shota~. Es cien veces mejor de lo que pensé que sería~. Siento como si el calor creciera dentro de mí cada vez que trago otro poco de ella~._ \- Dijo mentalmente mientras degustaba los restos de semen y comenzaban a humedecérsele sus bragas.

- _V-vaya. A ella si le gusto. ¡Y mucho! Supongo que no todas las mujeres tienen los mismos gustos_.- Pensó Lemy luego de comparar las reacciones tan opuestas de Leia y Loan luego de probar su esperma por primera vez. – _Es decir, mira nada más esa cara que hace. Es algo rara, pero al mismo tiempo también es…excitante_.- Admitió el chico tras observar detenidamente la expresión de éxtasis que hacía Loan, la cual le causo una nueva erección.

Al momento en el que Loan estaba tragándose los últimos restos de semen en su boca, su vista se posa sobre el erecto miembro viril del chico, causando que su propia lujuria se disparase.

-Jujuju, parece que el verme mientras degustaba tu delicioso semen te dio ánimos para seguir.- Dijo Loan al levantarse del suelo y rodear los alrededores de la cama mientras era seguida por la vista del chico. Ella finalmente se detiene frente a la parte de la cabecera. –Sera mejor que me haga responsable de ello.- Continuo al momento de bajarse los pantalones y las bragas. Luego de ello la chica se recostó boca arriba, quedando así con la cabeza sobre la almohada del chico. –Tendrás que disculparme, Lem. El que estés así es completamente culpa mía. Así que si te apetece, siéntete libre de usar el cuerpo de esta pobre pervertida para aliviarte las veces que quieras.- Dijo finalmente al abrirse de piernas y darle al chico la posibilidad de hacer con ella lo que guste.

Lemy no perdió el tiempo luego de escuchar una oferta tan tentadora, razón por la cual rápidamente se posiciono encima de la muchacha y presiono la punta de su pene contra la entrada de su intimidad.

-Muy bien. Aquí voy, Loan. ¿Estás lista?- Preguntó Lemy, esperando una última confirmación.

-Sí, lo estoy. Métemela. ¡Méte-AAHHHHH!- Gritó Loan, al momento de sentir como su interior era ferozmente atravesado por una profunda estocada dada por el chico. –Ah. ¡Ahhh! E-es ¡Muy grande! ¡Siento que llegó hasta mi útero!- Exclamó ella luego de sentir la cabeza del miembro viril golpean la entrada a la parte más profunda de su vagina. -N-no puede ser. Voy a…estoy a punto de…¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Jadeo ella al momento de alcanzar un orgasmo producido por esa primera inserción.

-O-oye, ¿Estás bien?- Se vio obligado a preguntar el muchacho, tras percatarse del fuerte orgasmo de la chica. - _¿De veras se corrió solo por eso?_ \- Se cuestionó internamente, preguntándose si eso era producto de toda la excitación que la chica había ido acumulando desde el inicio de la sesión.

Loan no fue capaz de responder inmediatamente, ya que primero debió sobreponerse a las secuelas consecuentes a su intensa corrida, entre las cuales se destacaban los temblores de su cuerpo, los espasmos en el interior de su coño, la rigidez y sobre sensibilidad en su clítoris y sus pezones, y la sensación de escalofríos de placer que iba ascendiendo rápidamente por su medula espinal. Una vez se hubo superpuesto a la mayoría de esas sensaciones, la chica finalmente respondió.

-¡Claro que estoy bien!- Respondió ella a la vez que se formaba otra expresión pervertida en su rostro. -¡No te detengas ahora! ¡Quiero más! ¡Dame más! ¡Haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero por favor no te detengas!- Pidió entre gritos desaforados tras ahogarse completamente en un océano de placer.

Lemy observo sorprendido la forma en que la chica le pedía una continuación, razón por la cual sonrió ampliamente antes de empezar a sacudir sus caderas.

- _Si eso es lo que quieres…_ \- Dijo mentalmente al momento de sujetar las dos piernas de la chica con sus manos y retirar su pene del interior de Loan. - _¡Eso haré!_ \- Exclamó para sí mismo tras estocar por segunda vez la boca del útero de la muchacha, la cual soltó otro sonoro jadeo similar al de la primera vez.

Al poco tiempo la habitación se llenó de gemidos y los sonidos de varias palmadas húmedas. Lemy comenzó un movimiento de vaivén con sus caderas, mientras su virilidad se internaba de forma incesante en las profundidades de la chica, disfrutando de la presión que ejercían a su alrededor las paredes mojadas por ese líquido viscoso y cálido que la cubría. Loan, por su parte, sentía una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo con cada arremetida dada por el chico, las cuales poco a poco iban alcanzando una mayor profundidad relacionada a la creciente fuerza de las mismas. También cabe resaltar el hecho de que los bordes de la cabeza del chico arrastraban consigo algunos de los pliegues más sensibles del coño de la muchacha cada vez que recorrían su camino de regreso al exterior.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡SIIIIIIII! ¡Sigue así, Lem! ¡No pares!- Exclamó Loan mientras su lengua se escapaba de su boca, y sus ojos se volteaban mirando hacia arriba, como si de esa forma le resultara más fácil el procesar las oleadas de placer a las que estaba siendo sometida. - _¡Los Shota son lo mejor!_ -

- _¡Joder! Esto es genial. Jamás pensé que Loan tuviera un cuerpo como este. Su piel es tan suave.-_ Comenzó a relatar mentalmente el muchacho mientras frotaba ligeramente la piel de las piernas de la chica. _-Su coño esta jodidamente apretado y caliente, a tal punto que siento que mi polla está apunto de derretirse o ser tragada completamente por ella._ \- Continuó, esta vez describiendo la sensaciones que le trasmitía la intimidad de su compañera. – _Y sus pechos…sus pechos son…_ \- Dijo al momento de centrar su atención en los dos enormes bultos que coronaban el torso de la chica, los cuales ahora mismo se encontraban sacudiéndose de manera irregular y asincrónica mientras el sacudía sus caderas. Dicha visión de tales encantadoras tentaciones siendo ignoradas completamente era algo que el chico no fue capaz de soportar, razón por la cual él se aventuró a abalanzarse sobre ellas y comenzar a frotarlas y chuparlas de manera casi obsesiva. – _¡Son los mejores!_ \- Terminó de pensar tras poner uno de los pezones de la chica en su boca y otro entre sus manos.

-¡Eso es, pequeño! ¡Juega con mis pechos! ¡Estrújalos, chúpalos y muérdelos tanto como quieras!- Exclamó Loan luego de que el chico comenzase a atender sus senos. Buscando una conexión aún más profunda, Loan rodeo al muchacho con sus piernas, abrazando así su espalda.

Las estocadas fueron sucediéndose una a otra sin darle la más mínima importancia al abrazo de piernas que realizaba la chica, aun cuando este fue el responsable de que la polla de Lemy llegase aún más adentro del coño de Loan. Finalmente, el placer de ambos llega al límite y cada uno por su lado comienza a expresar su cercanía al orgasmo.

-¡L-Loan! ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Yo…yo me…!- Murmuro el chico luego de quitarse el pezón de la boca.

-¡Está bien! ¡Yo también estoy cerca! ¡No vayas a parar ahora!- Exclamó Loan al momento de abrazar al chico con sus dos brazos, asegurándose así de estar aferrada al él de todas las formas posible. -¡Déjalo salir! ¡Déjalo salir todo dentro de mí!-

-¡ME CORRO!- Gritó finalmente Lemy tras empezar a soltar su segunda descarga de semen en el día.

El líquido caliente y blancuzco salió disparado con una potencia asombrosa, la cual le permitió traspasar fácilmente el cuello uterino e ingresar directamente al útero, en donde se vertió y acumuló hasta el punto de dejarlo casi lleno. Cabe destacar el hecho de que Loan llego a su propio orgasmo luego de comenzar a sentir como los chorros de espeso esperma se estrellaban de manera incesante contra la pared más profunda de toda su vagina. Las contracciones producto de su orgasmo se encargaron de ordeñar de cierta manera al chico, hasta que finalmente este hubo acabado de rellenarla lo más que podía.

Al momento en que ambos terminaron de correrse, sus cuerpos lentamente comenzaron a despegarse uno del otro. Primero cedieron las piernas de Loan, las cuales cayeron rendidas en la cama al quedar desprovistas de su fuerza. Luego siguieron sus órganos sexuales, que se desacoplaron con algo de dificultad, ya que parecían no querer desprenderse del otro. Finalmente siguieron los brazos de la chica, los cuales soltaron la espalda de Lemy, lo tomaron por la parte de atrás de la cabeza y lo guiaron hasta su boca, para que ambos se dieran un beso fugaz y lleno de pasión. Al separar sus bocas, Loan soltó del todo al muchacho y este último dio un pequeño giro para así quedar recostado al lado de la chica.

-Hah. J-joder. Eso…eso fue…estupendo.- Dijo Lemy mientras yacía sobre la cama intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Si…lo fuiste, Lem.- Comentó Loan, la cual estaba en el mismo estado que el chico. –Pero dime, ¿Ya estás satisfecho, o…tienes ganas de hacer algo más?-

-En realidad, estoy algo cansado. Así que creo que no.- Contestó el muchacho mientras pensaba. – _Siento que quede seco luego de esa última ronda_.-

-Está bien. No es sorpresa que estés así después de todo lo que hicimos.- Dijo Loan mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Haaah. Yo también me siento molida luego esto. Descansaré unos minutos aquí, luego de eso podemos ir a calentar la cena que dejo tu mamá en la nevera.- Sugirió momentos antes de darse la vuelta y quedar boca abajo sobre la cama para así descansar plenamente.

Lo que no imaginó la chica fue que ese último acto terminaría causando que se reavivara la lujuria del muchacho, ya que al momento de voltearse ella dejo a la vista su tentador y descomunal trasero. Lemy estaba cansado, pero al tener ante él y a su alcance algo tan encantadoramente bello y sexy, sintió como si una parte de él lo empujase a continuar una última vez.

-Mmm…¿Loan…?-

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, Lem?- Preguntó al momento de levantar ligeramente su cabeza de la almohada para ver al chico.

-¿C-crees que podamos…tú sabes…hacerlo una vez más?- Dijo finalmente Lemy algo apenado por la nueva erección que se había hecho presente.

Loan se sorprendió un poco luego de escuchar la pregunta del chico, pero rápidamente sonrió y le contestó.

-Fufufu. Eres un pequeño pervertido, Lem~. Pero está bien. Creo que puedo soportar una última ronda.- Exclamó ella al momento de levantar sus caderas, quedando con la cabeza pegada a la almohada mientras se sostenía usando sus rodillas. –Así que ven por mí, lindura.- Dijo finalmente al momento de dejarle nuevamente el camino libre a Lemy para que goce a sus anchas.

-Eres grandiosa, Loan. Y lo digo enserio. Muchas gracias.- Declaró el muchacho luego de colocarse detrás de la chica y disponerse a introducir su polla dentro de uno de los dos agujeros frente a él.

En ese momento se inició un dilema moral dentro de la mente de Lemy. Por un lado estaba la parte de él que veía con gran deseo el ano de Loan, el único agujero que hasta el momento él no había tenido el gusto de probar, y el cual estaba rodeado por las enormes nalgas responsable de su actual excitación. Por el otro estaba la parte de él que deseaba ir a la segura y no quería sorprender a la chica con alguna cosa inesperada. Preguntarle a la chica era una opción, pero él realmente no se sentía capaz de hacer una pregunta de ese estilo luego de lo mucho que le costó el simple hecho de pedir una continuación hace apenas unos segundos.

- _¿Qué hago? Loan antes había dicho que "Me sintiera libre de hacer lo que quisiera con ella" pero…¿Realmente estará bien si hago esto sin preguntarle? Dios, no sé qué hacer._ \- Monologó él poco antes de optar por la decisión más segura. – _Lo mejor será hacer lo que ella espera que haga. No quiero terminar arruinando las cosas solo por una calentura pasajera_.- Dijo finalmente al momento de apuntar la punta de su polla a la entrada del coño de la chica, deteniéndose apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. – _No, espera. Esto no se siente como una simple calentura pasajera. Es algo más…un presentimiento, instinto o algo así. Algo que me dice que tengo que hacer esto. De la misma forma que ya he hecho…otras tantas cosas_.- Pensó él mientras se le venían a la mente los momentos anteriores en los que su "Instinto" lo guio por el buen camino, uno que lo satisfacía tanto a él como a su actual compañera. – _Eso es. No tengo porque ponerme a dudar ahora. Si creo sinceramente que esto es lo mejor, entonces…_ \- Se dijo al momento de cambiar la dirección a la que apuntaba su polla. - _¡Eso haré!_ \- Exclamó para sí mismo mientras su polla se abría paso a través de los intestinos de la muchacha.

Al principio, Loan se mostró sumamente sorprendida al momento en el cual el miembro viril de Lemy ingresó en su interior de una manera tan distinta, inesperada y hasta ese entonces desconocida para ella. Su sorpresa fue tal que lo único que la chica fue capaz de hacer fue soltar un fuerte jadeo y sujetarse a las sabanas de la cama mientras su agujero iba abriéndose poco a poco, con el fin de adaptarse a la forma del pene del chico.

-¡Ah! ¡L-Lem! ¿¡Q-qué crees que haces!?- Preguntó la chica luego de sobreponerse a la experiencia inicial de su primer anal.

-¡Lo siento, Loan! ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Trata de soportarlo, por favor!- Contestó Lemy, abrumado y encantado por la sensación única que le estaba proporcionando el ano de la chica cada vez que se movía. - _¡Dios! Esto se siente aún mejor de lo que creía. El interior está mucho más caliente que su coño. Puedo sentir como se envuelve completamente alrededor de mi polla. Pero sobre todo …_ \- Pensó el muchacho como antes de centrar su vista en las dos mejillas inferiores de Loan. - _¡Adoro ver cómo estas se agitan cada vez que se la meto!_ \- Exclamó para sus adentros al momento de sujetar entre sus manos las dos nalgas de la chica, las cuales resultaron suaves y maleables al tacto.

- _Oh Dios. ¡Oh Dios! ¡DIOS! Este chico realmente está haciendo lo que él quiere conmigo. Está apuñalando sin descanso mis entrañas, sin tener en cuenta lo que yo tenga que decir al respecto._ \- Pensó Loan, ya que por fuera solo era capaz de coordinar gemidos y jadeos mientras el muchacho se internaba o salía de su interior. – _Debería estar molesta por esto. Molesta con él por hacerme algo así sin mi permiso. Sé que debería estarlo, pero…¡Esto es TAAAAAAAAN jodidamente bueno!_ \- Admitió para sí misma mientras comenzaba a morder la almohada frete a ella en un intento por minimizar los gritos de placer que se escapaban de su boca. – _El calor de su polla está siendo directamente transmitido a todo mi cuerpo a través de mi ano. Siento como si me fuese a derretir en cualquier momento. Y además, adoro la forma en que sus manitas se hunden en mis nalgas_.- Continuó relatando a medida que su calor corporal comenzaba a ascender, causando un gran sonrojo a lo largo de todo su rostro. – _Mmm…eso es. ¡Sigue, sigue, pequeño! ¡Ya no me importa más nada! ¡Si así lo quieres, trátame como si fuese una simple muñeca sexual y has lo que sea conmigo!_ \- Terminó de pensar mientras su rostro se deformaba una vez más debido a la gran excitación que sentía.

- _Oh, mierda. De repente se siente como si me estuviese apretando con más fuerza. No creo que pueda aguantar por más tiempo_.- Pensó Lemy, tras sentir que su próximo orgasmo ya estaba muy cerca. -¡Ah! ¡Loan! ¡Aquí viene! Prepárate, siento que será un ¡GRAN DISPARO!-

Finalmente, ambos se corren al dejar salir un enorme y prolongado jadeo de placer. Lemy terminó de vaciar por completo las reservas de semen de sus testículos con ese último disparo. Logrando así que una abundante cantidad de líquido seminal fuese vertido en el interior de la chica, pegándose en sus cavidades más profundas. Una vez el chico termino de correrse, se dejó caer encima de la espalda de Loan, en la cual permaneció por un largo rato y donde casi se queda dormido debido a lo cansado y cómodo que se encontraba.

-O-oye, Lem.- Dijo Loan, despabilando de esa forma al adormecido muchacho sobre ella.

-¿S-si?- Respondió Lemy tras reincorporarse parcialmente y ponerse algo nervioso antes de escuchar lo que le tenía que decir la chica.

-R-recuerda que aun tienes que cenar y bañarte antes de dormir. No me gustaría que tu madre crea que estuve cuidando mal de ti. Fufufu~.- Terminó de decir ella a modo de broma, sin mostrar signos de enojo o resentimiento por el accionar de Lemy.

-Oh, sí. Es verdad.- Respondió entonces el chico, aliviado de que Loan no se hubiese molestado con él por "Seguir su instinto".

-Y si quieres puedo acompañarte al baño para ayudarte a lavar tu espalda y…otra partes.- Sugirió entonces la muchacha.

-Gracias por la oferta pero **(Suspiro)** creo que ya tuve suficiente por hoy.- Respondió Lemy al momento de quitarse de encima de la chica y sentarse sobre el borde de la cama.

-Está bien, supongo que entonces podemos dejarlo para la próxima vez.- Dijo Loan luego de sentarse justo al lado del chico.

- _¿Próxima vez, eh? Me gusta cómo suena eso_.- Pensó Lemy mientras sonreía ligeramente.

- _Fufu, tú y yo nos la pasaremos muy bien de ahora en adelante, mi pequeño y querido Shota_.- Se dijo mentalmente la chica mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al muchacho.

…

 **Restaurante.**

Mientras todo este asunto entre Lemy y Loan se desarrollaba en la casa que compartían Lincoln y Luna, estos dos últimos se encontraban teniendo una agradable charla de sobremesa luego de haber acabado su cena. En la mesa se podían ver a la recién llegada Lori junto con Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa y obviamente Lincoln. Todos ellos se encontraban en una sección privada del lujoso restaurante al que habían ido, esto debido a que además de la cena habían acordado discutir un asunto en esta improvisada reunión.

-Muy bien. Entonces todos aquí estamos de acuerdo con esto, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó la mayor de todo el grupo.

-Si.- Fue la respuesta conjunta y sincronizada de todos los presentes en la mesa.

-Excelente. En tal caso queda decido entonces la manera de tratar el reciente incidente que se presentó esta semana con Lupa. ¿Todos entendieron lo que deben hacer?- Dijo de manera general, poco antes de hacerle preguntas individuales a los principales responsable de tratar directamente dicho asunto. -¿Lucy?-

-Hablaré con ella y aplicaré un castigo acorde a la explicación que ofrezca para justificar su comportamiento.- Respondió la chica gótica sentada en una de las esquinas de la mesa.

-Bien. ¿Luna?- Preguntó a continuación Lori luego de que Lucy terminase de hablar.

-Si. Lincoln y yo nos turnaremos para llevar a los chicos y de hacer las compras de los martes. Y así "Minimizar" esta clase de situaciones con las chicas.- Contestó la rockera sentada al lado de Lincoln, repasando la nueva tarea a la que acababa de ser asignada. –Aunque no estoy segura de que eso sea lo mejor, amiga. Es decir, ese es el único momento en la semana en la que Lincoln puede estar e interactuar con todas a la vez y preguntarles como están.-

-Lo sé. Escucha, probemos esto al menos por un par de semanas, ¿Si? Ya pensaremos en una manera en la que Lincoln pueda pasar más tiempo con ellas, pero por ahora debemos asegurarnos de que las cosas no pasen a mayores ¿Ok?- Declaró la chica encargada de dirigir la reunión.

-Ok, te doy la razón en eso. Tal vez podamos organizar algo juntas para el fin de semana.- Sugirió Luna luego de darle la razón a su hermana.

-Mmm…no es una mala idea. Podemos pensar en algo en la semana. Traten de pensar en un lugar al que todos podamos ir juntos.- Dijo de forma general Lori, poco ante de ver como Lynn y Lisa, quienes estaban en la esquina opuesta a la de Lucy, levantaban la mano para hacer una sugerencia. –Que no involucre un torneo de ningún tipo. Ni una "Interesante" charla que se esté dando en el museo.- Aclaró ella para luego ver como las dos chicas antes mencionadas bajaban las manos. –Muy bien, si nadie tiene nada más que decir…-

-Y-yo si tengo algo que preguntar.- Exclamó el chico sentado en medio de la mesa, en un tono de voz peculiar. -¿C-crees que puedas darme ya las llaves de esta cosa?- Preguntó él, que desde el principio de la cena había sido obligado a vestir un anillo alrededor de su pene, diseñado era para evitar la eyaculación. Y ser "Estimulado" por debajo de la mesa por todas las chicas que lo rodeaban, más precisamente por las manos de Lori y Luna y los pies de Lynn, Lucy y Lisa, quienes tenían la intensión de "Preparar" el regalo de bienvenida de Lori.

-Nop. Te quiero listo y preparado para el ***Afterparty** luego de la cena. Sabes que eso es lo que más disfruto al regresar a casa. Me ayuda a olvidarme del estrés de trabajar la mayor parte del tiempo en la ciudad.- Dijo ella al momento de soltar la abstinente y desesperada polla del chico para hacer el brindis que daría cierra a la reunión. –Así que, sin más que decir, declaro que hemos "Acabado" aquí. Todas excepto Lincoln.- Comentó ella a modo de broma, de la cual todos excepto el alvino se rieron.

 **Continuará…**

 ***Manga:** Tipo de historieta de formato oriental, elaborado en blanco y negro, y el cual abarca todo tipos de géneros, desde aventuras épicas hasta pornografía.

 ***Shota:** Palabra usada en la cultura Manga/Anime para definir a un individuo pre-adolescente y/o de rasgos infantiles.

 ***DILF:** Es un acrónimo para la frase en ingles "Dad I'd Like to Fuck", que se traduciría como "Padre que me follaría".

 ***Straight Shotacon:** Un sub-genero de Animes y/o Mangas pornográficos en los cuales los protagonistas principales son Shota y una mujer mayor que posea una atracción y deseo sexual hacia él.

 ***Onee-chan:** Otro término de la cultura Manga/Anime, el cual se usa para referirse a una hermana mayor, aunque también es usada por niños para referirse a una chica mayor que les ofrece cuidado o que les caiga bien.

 ***Afterparty:** Básicamente sería un evento que tendría lugar luego de otro evento importante.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Casa de los Santiago. 2do piso. Pasillo.**

Era la tarde del sábado dentro de la lujosa casa de la familia Santiago, y en los pasillos que unían a los cuartos del segundo piso se encontraba un chico de apariencia rockera y de cabellos castaños, avanzando en dirección a una de las tantas habitaciones que le correspondían a una de las muchachas de la casa.

Creo que no hace falta aclarar que aquel chico en cuestión no era nada más y nada menos que nuestro querido protagonista, Lemy Traviz, el cual obviamente iba en camino a ver su a cómplice y mente maestra detrás del plan que haría que todas las chicas de su calle cayeran rendidas a sus pies y se olvidasen finalmente del extraño e incómodo amor que sentían hacía su padre.

- _Joder, me pregunto porque será que Leia me llamo aquí_.- Se preguntó el chico mientras iba avanzando por el largo pasillo en dirección al cuarto de la manipuladora diva de cabellos rubios con la cual él había formado esta peculiar alianza. – _Su mensaje fue algo ambiguo. "Te tengo noticias. Tenemos que hablar. Ven a mi cuarto ¡AHORA!"._ \- Repitió en su cabeza mientras el recuerdo de dicho mensaje en la pantalla de su celular se hacía presente en su mente. - _Al no poner otra cosa y no querer contestar a los mensajes que le envié preguntándole "¿Qué quería?", ella bien podría pedirme que le hable de lo que paso ayer o contarme de algún otro plan que se le haya ocurrido._ \- Continuó monologando, esta vez mientras recordaba las iracundas palabras que la chica había usado luego de que él tratará de sacarle una respuesta, entre los cuales se destacaban los insultos hacía su persona y los reclamos por su actitud haragana. – _No es que sea vago como para salir de mi cuarto, es solo que a veces no es fácil escapar del ojo vigilante de Lyra. Así que espero que lo que sea que tenga que decirme vaya a valer la pena_.- Se quejó Lemy, el cual casi inmediatamente después suspiro para librarse de esos pensamientos y paso a enfocarse en la parte más positiva de asistir a este tipo de reuniones esporádicas. – _Haa. Como sea. Tampoco puedo decir que me moleste venir aquí. Después de todo, si al seguir las instrucciones de Leia y cumplirle uno que otro capricho logro conseguir algo como lo de ayer, entonces escaparme de mi santurrona y estirada hermana es un pequeño precio a pagar._ \- Declaró el chico, cuyo semblante parecía haberse relajado hasta el punto de formársele una tonta sonrisa acompañada de un ligero sonrojo tras recordar la forma en que Loan había "Cuidado" de él.

Para este momento Lemy ya se encontraba prácticamente al lado del cuarto de Leia, pero un pensamiento fugaz hizo que se voltease para ver a la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas, la puerta del cuarto de Loan.

– _Ahora que lo pienso…bien podría ir a saludar a Loan antes de encontrarme con Leia. Solo para ver cómo está luego de lo de anoche. Es decir, sería muuuuuuy hipócrita de mi parte ignorarla de esa forma, ¿Verdad?_ \- Dijo él, buscando cualquier tipo de justificación que le sirviese para ir a ver a la chica más proactiva con la que había estado hasta ahora.

Al momento de dar una vuelta de 180° y encararse en dirección al cuarto de la primogénita de la casa, Lemy escucho la voz, o más bien, el grito de Loan viniendo de la habitación a la cual él acababa de darle la espalda.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡YA SUÉLTAME! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEEEE!-

Ese grito ya sonaba mal de por sí, pero lo que le siguió a continuación fue lo que realmente puso de punta los pelos del chico.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Te lo mereces! ¡Tú sabes que te mereces esto! ¡Ahora deja de gritar y recibe tu merecido!-

Justamente luego del pedido de ayuda de Loan, Leia había comenzado a reírse de manera maniática y a decir la clase de cosas que Lemy había escuchado de la boca de una novia celosa y lunática que vio en una película de terror y suspenso que Lupa le había recomendado una vez.

-N-no puede ser…no será que ella…- Suponiendo el peor de los escenarios y sabiendo de la astucia y falta de moral que caracterizaba a Leia, Lemy ya podía imaginarse que la chica de alguna forma había atrapado a Loan y se encontraba torturándola por alguna razón que él no acababa de comprender. Aunque los celos parecían ser la mejor justificación. –P-pero ¿Porque rayos estaría celosa? ¡Si la idea de todo esto la tuvo ella!- Susurrando y moviéndose de una forma tal que haría que cualquiera notase su nerviosismo, Lemy se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza antes de escuchar otra dos frases pertenecientes a las dos chicas.

-¡Oh, aquí viene! ¡Aquí viene el gran final!-

-¡NOOOOO! ¡YA BASTAAAAAA! ¡NO QUIEROOOOOOO!-

Frunciendo la cara por el miedo que le había hecho pasar su imagen mental de lo que estaba pasando, Lemy abrió la puerta del cuarto con una patada y, entrecerrando los ojos para evitar ver directamente lo que ocurría, él dio un paso al frente y levanto los puños de manera muy poco amenazante.

 **Casa de los Santiago. 2do piso. Cuarto de Leia.**

-¡S-suéltala ya, Leia! O sino yo…yo…¡Haré que te arrepientas…! De…algún modo…- Aun con los ojos entreabiertos y sin querer ver lo que había al frente, el chico lanzo una amenaza poco eficaz antes de empezar a despegar sus parpados.

Al momento de abrir finalmente sus ojos y darle un rápido vistazo al cuarto en búsquedas de señales de Loan, Lemy se percató de que la única que se encontraba en el lugar era la propia Leia.

-¿Eh? ¿Y dónde está Loan…?- Antes de que él pudiese completar la frase, Leia ya se encontraba fulminándolo con la vista.

-¡OYE! ¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces! ¡Esa puerta vale una fortuna! ¿¡PORQUE RAYOS ENTRASTE DE ESA FORMA!?-

Tras comprobar por segunda vez que en el cuarto solo estaban ellos dos, Lemy no pudo coordinar palabras que pudiesen servir para apaciguar la furia de la chica.

-Yo…escuche…gritos…y pensé…Loan…tú…celos…tortura…y…- Soltó el muchacho en una serie de palabras que por sí solas no parecían tener un sentido claro.

Ante dicha avalancha de incoherentes frases, Leia levanta una mano en el aire para decirle a Lemy que se detuviese y la dejase pensar.

-A ver si entendí. Tú estabas afuera de mi cuarto, escuchaste los gritos de Loan y pensaste que yo me había puesto celosa por lo que sea que hicieron ayer y por eso estaba torturándola y a punto de matarla o algo así, ¿Verdad?-

-Pues…básicamente…si, eso es lo que pensaba.- Admitió el muchacho.

Justo después de escuchar la respuesta de Lemy, Leia comenzó a reír de manera ruidosa y animada, superando por mucho la risa que había soltado hasta hace poco.

- _¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?_ \- Se preguntó el confundido chico dentro de su cabeza, mientras observaba como Leia poco a poco iba recuperando la compostura.

-Oh Dios…no creí que pudiera reírme tanto en un solo día. Realmente no me sorprende que Loan y tú se hayan entendido tan bien.- Declaró ella tras limpiarse una lagrima que se había fugado de sus ojos en medio de su intensa carcajada. –Escucha, Lemy. Hay por lo menos tres grandes fallos en tu "Supuesta historia". Número uno, yo NUNCA me pondría celosa por nadie, la gente es la que me tiene celos a mí.-

Eso era verdad, el ego de Leia era tan grande que la sola idea de que ella sintiese celos por alguien que ella consideraba "Inferior" resultaba inverosímil.

-Número dos, YO fui la que te dijo que hicieras lo que hiciste con Loan. ¿Por qué me molestaría que hicieras algo que yo misma te dije que hicieras?-

Esa era la misma conclusión a la que Lemy había llegado antes de irrumpir en la habitación, pero el miedo a "Lo que podía pasar" lo había obligado a ignorar este hecho.

Ya con solo esas dos razones la mente de Lemy se había calmado enormemente, pero solo por si las dudas el chico decidió escuchar la última cosa que tenía que decirle la muchacha.

-Y número tres, si yo fuese a "Deshacerme" de alguien no lo haría aquí. ¿Has visto la calidad de esta alfombra? ¿¡Realmente crees que me arriesgaría a mancharla con algo!?-

-P-pues…no…no lo creo, Leia.- Respondió el chico que, lejos de hacerse calmado luego de escuchar el último comentario, comenzó a cuestionarse de lo que realmente era capaz de hacer la muchacha frente a él. -P-pero…¿Y los gritos? ¿De dónde vinieron?-

-¿Oh? ¿Esos? Vinieron de mi celular. Esta mañana grabe como tía Lori le había dicho a Loan que la llevaría a una sesión de Spa, a la peluquería para un corte de cabello y al Mall para buscarle ropa nueva para cambiar su estilo. Jajaja. Solo mírala, ella literalmente clavo sus uñas a la pared con tal de no ir.-

Luego de decir eso, Leia le acerco su celular a Lemy y le mostro un video en el cual, efectivamente, Loan estaba haciendo un berrinche mientras que su madre la jalaba con fuerza.

-"¡Vamos, Loan! ¡Tenemos turnos programados! ¡Si no nos damos prisa no podremos llegar a la peluquería para que te arreglen ese nido de pájaros que llamas cabello! ¿No te gustaría tener un peinado como el mío?"-

-"¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que NO! ¡YA DÉJAME, MAMÁ!"-

Tras contemplar el video por unos segundos, Lemy finalmente acabo de darle sentido al último cabo suelto que quedaba e instintivamente comenzó a reír por la actitud desesperada que Loan estaba mostrando en pantalla.

- _Pfft. Debo admitir que si es algo gracioso de ver. Pero pobre Loan, realmente parece que la pasa mal cuando su madre está en casa_. _Aunque no sé qué daño le hace ir al Spa y a la peluquería_.- Acotó mentalmente el muchacho, luego de observar la forma en que la chica se resistía a cumplir las demandas de su progenitora. – _Oh bueno, sea como sea, seguro estará bien. Por ahora me concentraré en lo que sea que Leia tenga para decirme._ -

Con eso último dicho, el chico decidió dejar el tema de lado, pero al momento de voltearse para ver a la pequeña rubia él se percató de que esta última nuevamente se encontraba viendo el video y riéndose a carcajadas por la desgracia de su prima.

- _Suponiendo que ella deje esa cosa en algún momento…_ -

…

Pasado un tiempo, Leia ya se encontraba perfectamente concentrada y metida en el tema por el cual solicito la presencia del muchacho el día de hoy. Pero antes de discutir los detalles ella se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta y de sacar la pizarra con dibujos que ella había hecho para marcar el progreso del plan.

-Así que, cuéntame, Lemy. ¿Loan no te dio ningún problema? ¿Todo salió de acuerdo al plan?-

-Bueno, si. Todo pasó casi exactamente como habíamos discutido. Así que se podría decir que todo salió bien, Leia.- Se limitó a contestar el muchacho, el cual no estaba nada entusiasmado por compartir los detalles de sus intimidades del día anterior.

-Así que "Casi exactamente", ¿Eh? Te diría que me interesa saber a qué te refieres con eso pero estaría mintiendo. Lo único que me importan son los resultados finales, lo que pase de por medio no me llama la atención.- Admitió Leia de un modo tan desinteresado que dejaba en claro su falta de preocupación sobre el tema. –Solo respóndeme esto, ¿Crees que Loan quedo "IMPRESIONADA" luego de ver de lo que tú y esa cosa que tienes entre las piernas son capaces de hacer?- Preguntó entonces ella, al momento de picar la entrepierna de Lemy un par de veces con un señalador extensible que aparentemente había conseguido para darle mayor énfasis a los dibujos en la pizarra.

-Creo que si. Ella parecía MUY "Impresionada" cuando decidí tomar la iniciativa.- Contestó él, con cierto tono de orgullo en su voz.

Justo después de contestar la pregunta principal de la chica, Lemy comenzó a relatar los problemas y preocupaciones que habían quedado en su mente luego del encuentro, como la actitud errática de Loan al inicio de todo, o su preocupación sobre si ella hizo lo que hizo con él solo por ser un "Shota" o por alguna otra razón. Básicamente él estaba desvelando sus inquietudes y abriéndose ante Leia, pero esta última había dejado de escucharlo desde hacía tiempo, ya que luego de escuchar la respuesta que a ella le interesaba, se alejó para dibujar un corazón sobre el dibujo de Loan y dedicarse a auto-alabarse mentalmente.

- _¡Soy una genio! ¡La idea que tuve para hacer que las demás fijen su atención en Lemy y se aparten de mi querido Linky va viento en popa! Jejeje. Si las otras chicas terminan siendo tan fáciles de tentar como lo fue Loan, no tardaré mucho en quitar a todas del camino y tener una oportunidad con mi rey albino de ensueño._ \- Fantaseaba la chica mientras una imagen de Lincoln y ella juntos en el umbral de una cama matrimonial, rodeada de velas y pétalos de rosa se formaba en su mente. – _Ahhhh~ Eso sería maravilloso. Pero para que ese momento llegue, tengo que poner a trabajar a mi "Premio de consolación" y asegurarme de que vaya ganando más popularidad con las otras_.-

Leia, alejándose finalmente de sus pensamientos, volvió a centrarse en Lemy, el cual estaba diciéndole algo acerca de si sabía si las chicas amantes de los Shota como Loan terminaban perdiendo el interés en los mismos una vez que estos crecieran. Independientemente de lo que él había dicho, ella solo se limitó a interrumpirlo de una manera relativamente amable.

-Ok, te escucho, entiendo lo que dices y te aseguro que me resulta MUUUUY interesante y todo, ¿Pero que te parece si empezamos a hablar sobre nuestro próximo objetivo, Lemy querido?- Preguntó la chica, quien no fue capaz de ocultar su sarcasmo al momento de mencionar su interés sobre la pregunta de Lemy.

El chico, al notar eso, solo pudo expresar una pequeña queja dentro de su cabeza

- _Ella…al menos podría esforzarse más a la hora de fingir interés. La he visto hacerlo mucho mejor cuando papá le habla del trabajo o sus pasatiempos. Así que por lo menos podría darme la misma clase de trato, ¿No? ¿No se suponía que ella SUPUESTAMENTE estaba enamorada de mí y que todo está cosa del plan era para hacerme una reputación para que los dos pudiéramos estar juntos?_ \- Se preguntó el muchacho, tras repasar en su mente, el patético intento de excusa que la chica le dio luego de su encuentro sexual en el armario de la escuela.

-¿Pasa algo, Lemy?-

-No, nada solo…recordaba algo.-

Llegando a la conclusión de que no valía la pena quejarse por ello y de que a fin de cuentas él también estaba sacando algo bueno de este plan, Lemy solo suspiro ligeramente y se sentó en el borde de la cama para así escuchar lo que Leia tenía que decir.

-Pues bueno, viendo que ya estás listo para escuchar, deja que te presente a nuestro próximo objetivo.-

Dicho eso, Leia agito el señalador extensible de antes para darle un golpe a la pizarra y producir un ligero sonido al momento de estrellarse contra uno de los dibujos de la misma. En esta ocasión, la chica objetivo en cuestión era nada más y nada menos que la chica más alegre y deportista de todo su grupo, Lacy Gloud.

Al enterarse de esto, Lemy no fue capaz de contener su curiosidad así que pregunto.

-¿Por qué debería seguir ella?-

No es que Lemy tuviese algo en contra de Lacy, francamente, ella y él siempre habían sido cercanos hasta el punto en que él incluso la consideraba como una segunda hermana mayor, una mucho más divertida que la propia Lyra. La verdadera razón por la cual preguntó podría resumirse como simple curiosidad.

-Me alegra que lo preguntes, mi querido Lemuel. Verás, hace poco recibí una llamada muy interesante de parte de la entrenadora Lynn.-

Leia entonces comenzó a relatar la llamada que ella casualmente había logrado contestar desde el teléfono de la casa hace poco menos de una hora.

Como bien había dicho, la que había llamado fue Lynn Gloud Jr., a quien todos en la calle conocían como "Entrenadora Lynn", un título que ella misma obligaba a usar tanto a niños como adultos, aparentemente debido al orgullo que sentía por su trabajo.

Ella explicó entonces que la razón de su llamada fue debido a que requería de los servicios de Loan para que vigilase y atendiese a Lacy, quien había sufrido un desgarro muscular en una de las tantas actividades físicas de entre los diferentes equipos a los que pertenecía y ahora debía permanecer en reposo hasta recuperarse.

Al oír que una desgracia como esa le había pasado a una chica tan activa como Lacy, Lemy no pudo evitar sentirse triste, pero lo que Leia le contó a continuación hizo que la noticia del desgarro muscular de Lacy fuese pequeña en comparación.

Retomando la explicación, Leia dijo que la razón por la cual la entrenadora y básicamente el resto de los habitantes de esa casa debían dejar a la convaleciente Lacy sola era debido a que Lulu, la bebé de la casa e hija de la excéntrica Lisa, se había fugado…otra vez.

Esto, tristemente, no era algo nuevo. Muy para el pesar de todos, la infante ya había escapado otras veces del cuidado exhaustivo y controlado que su madre y tías habían impuesto sobre ella luego de que desapareciese por primera vez y más tarde la encontrasen misteriosamente sobre una rama alta de un árbol ubicado en el parque local, justo al lado de un nido de pájaros había que había quedado aparentemente vacío luego de la llegada de la bebé.

Haciendo caso omiso y demostrando su interés prácticamente nulo hacía los problemas ajenos, Leia termino de relatar la última parte de la historia. Ella dijo que, tras informarle a la entrenadora que Loan acababa de irse de la casa, sugirió la idea de enviar a Lyra para que cuidase de Lacy. Lynn pareció de acuerdo con dicha sugerencia, pero antes de que ella pudiese cortar la llamada Leia le dijo que, como forma de ayudarla en esta clase de situación desesperada, ella se tomaría la molestia de llamar a Lyra y contarle todo lo ocurrido. Lynn, agradecida por la aparente buena voluntad que Leia acababa de demostrar, decidió encargarle esa tarea a ella para así salir y ayudar en la búsqueda de su sobrina desaparecida.

No hace falta decir que la chica, vilmente había ignorado la idea de llamar a Lyra y en su lugar opto por enviarle a Lemy el mensaje en el que decía que tenía que hablar con él.

-Ya veo. Así que eso fue lo que pasó. Puedo entender que con la casa vacía, bien podría tener una oportunidad de lograr algo con Lacy, pero…¿Exactamente qué voy a hacer para que eso ocurra?- Preguntó Lemy, resaltando el hecho de que la chica aun no le contaba la parte más crucial del plan.

-Oh. No te preocupes por los detalles, querido. Aprovecharme de la inocencia o la falta de intelecto de otros es mi especialidad. Y por suerte para nosotros, Lacy tiene de los dos.-

Era cierto que Lacy no destacaba en nada que no involucrase esfuerzo físico y llegaba a ser algo tonta e ingenua en varias ocasiones, pero aun así a Lemy no le gustaba que la pequeña hablase de ella de esa forma.

-De acuerdo…si te soy honesto, no me gusta mucho la idea de "Aprovecharme" de alguien de esa forma.- Él tal vez había usado un truco para "Tentar" a Loan a través de un fetiche que tenía, pero eso era muy distinto a engañar directamente a alguien para que follase con él.

-Di lo que quieras ahora, pero estoy segura de que cuando tengas la oportunidad de saltar sobre ella no lo dudarás ni por un segundo.- Comentó Leia mientras deslizaba las palmas de sus manos sobre el señalador en sus manos y levantaba las cejas de manera repetida.

Lemy opto por no dar una respuesta a eso ya que a fin de cuentas, ella tal vez tenía razón. Él había aceptado la oferta de ayudar a la pequeña en un plan retorcido solo porque ella le dijo que podría tener sexo con la mayoría de sus amigas/vecinas, así que sería hipócrita de su parte decir que dejaría pasar la oportunidad si está realmente se le presentaba.

-Nada que decir al respecto, ¿Eh? Así me gusta.- Exclamó la chica, quien tomo el silencio de Lemy como una confirmación de lo que ella acababa de afirmar. -¡Ahora ve a la casa de Lacy, atiéndela lo mejor que puedas y luego espera que te mande un mensaje detallándote lo que debes hacer! ¡Antes de que el día termine otra chica caerá ante ti!- Gritó Leia mientras apuntaba hacía la ventana, o más precisamente a la casa de los Gloud, con la varilla metálica en su mano.

- _Esta chica realmente no tiene en consideración los sentimientos de los demás._ _ **(Suspiro)**_ _Bueno, ya que ella organizo todo de esta forma creo que no tengo más opción que ir a cuidar a Lacy de todos modos_.- Se quejó mentalmente, sabiendo que si él no iba a cuidarla luego tendría problemas con la manipuladora chica con coletas, y eso es algo que nadie en su sano juicio buscaría.

 **Casa de los Gloud. Entrada. Exterior.**

A los pocos minutos de haber abandonado el cuarto de Leia, Lemy ya se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta principal de la casa de los Gloud. Siguiendo una indicación dada por la chica responsable de esta serie de eventos, Lemy encontró la llave para abrir la puerta escondida en uno de los marcos exteriores de la ventana, lugar donde la entrenadora Lynn había dicho que las dejaría.

 **Casa de los Gloud. 1er piso. Living.**

Con la puerta del frente finalmente abierta, nuestro querido protagonista se asomó ligeramente por el marco y comprobó que realmente no hubiese nadie en la casa. Al encontrar el living en silencio, cosa extremadamente rara en esta familia en particular, las dudas del chico quedaron despejadas, pero solo por si acaso decidió saludar al momento de entrar.

-Hola. Con permiso. ¿Hay alguien aquí?-

El anuncio de su incursión a la residencia no fue respondido por nadie, razón por la cual Lemy comenzó a moverse con mayor confianza dentro del hogar de sus vecinos.

-Realmente no parece que haya nadie aquí, eso es…bueno, supongo. Ahora, si la memoria no me falla, el cuarto de Lacy debería estar por…- Comentó en voz alta el chico, momentos antes de que comenzará a hacer memoria sobre cuál de todas las habitaciones del segundo piso de la casa le correspondía a Lacy.

Si bien, la residencia de los Gloud no era muy distinta a la casa prefabricada de su familia, era necesario recordar que cuarto le pertenecía a cada integrante de la familia de cabello marrón. Él recordó que los dos cuartos de la planta baja le pertenecían a la entrenadora Lynn y la maestra de Kindergarten Luan. También, que el cuarto junto al baño del segundo piso le pertenecía a la excéntrica científica Lisa y a su pequeña Lulu, aunque claro, era más fácil decir que ese lugar era una rara combinación entre una habitación y un mini-laboratorio casero, Lemy solo había entrado ahí una vez, pero eso fue suficiente para que nunca desease regresar.

-Geeez. Espero no tener que volver a ver ese lugar otra vez.- Comentó él, mientras un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda luego de recordar su última visita a ese lugar.

Volviendo al tema de la distribución de cuartos, Lemy finalmente llego a los últimos dos faltantes y comenzó a debatirse cuál de los dos le pertenecía a Lacy.

-Veamos, la habitación de Liby era la que estaba junto al armario de suministro y bajo la entrada al ático o…¿Ese era el de Lacy?- Al momento en que él se puso a meditar sobre ello, el sonido de una caída repentina y una queja ruidosa lo hicieron abandonar su reflexión y llevarlo a subir en un segundo las escaleras. -¡Lacy! ¡Ya voy!- - _Creo que eso simplifica las cosas_.-

 **Casa de los Gloud. 2er piso. Cuarto de Lacy.**

Lemy subió entonces hasta el segundo piso de la casa y llego hasta la fuente de los ruidos, los cuales resultaron provenir del cuarto junto al armario que había mencionado antes. Sin perder el tiempo, él abrió la puerta la habitación y de inmediato llamó a la ocupante de la misma.

-¡LACY! ¿¡ESTÁS BIEN!?-

Al entrar, él notó que la chica que supuestamente debía estar haciendo reposo se encontraba tirada en el suelo y a una gran distancia de su cama.

-¿Lemy? ¿Viniste tú? ¿Qué no se supone que iba a venir Lyra?- Preguntó la muchacha, la cual trato de ponerse de pie pero al momento de hacer fuerza con su pierna derecha ella tuvo que sujetar su gemelo y soltar un pequeño suspiro de dolor.

-Ella no pudo venir, fue por eso que vine.- Respondió Lemy mientras se encaminaba al lugar donde estaba su amiga. –A ver, deja que te ayude a levantarte.-

Dicho eso, él se agacho para ofrecerle su hombro a la chica como una forma de apoyo. Lacy, admitiendo que le costaría trabajo levantarse por su cuenta, rodeo el cuello de Lemy con su brazo y dejo que este último la ayudase a ponerse de pie. Acto seguido, el par de chicos se encontraba caminando con tres piernas en dirección a la cama de la chica. Una vez que ella se encontró nuevamente recostada Lacy le agradeció al muchacho por su ayuda y Lemy finalmente sintió que era buen momento para preguntarle…

-¿Por qué estabas tirada en el piso? ¿Acaso trataste de levantarte para buscar algo?- Lo más lógico a pensar hubiera sido eso, pero con Lacy la lógica no siempre era la respuesta a todo.

-Oh, no. De hecho yo…estaba saltando la cuerda.-

-¿Qué?- Pensando que había oído mal, el chico hizo un poco de memoria y luego miró hacia atrás para confirmar algo. Sin duda había una cuerda de saltar tirada en el lugar donde él había hallado a la chica, por lo cual se vio obligado a aceptar que había oído bien. -¿Saltando la cuerda? ¿¡Teniendo un desgarre en tú pierna!?- La sorpresa de Lemy no era para menos, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se pondría a hacer ejercicio en este estado? -¡Y estando sola en la casa! ¿¡Estás loca!? ¿¡Porque harías algo cómo eso!?-

-Yo solo estaba aburrida por estar tanto tiempo sola. Estar en cama todo el día no es algo que me divierta mucho, ¿Sabes?- La chica respondió a la pregunta mientras desviaba la mirada, hacía un puchero con los labios y chocaba las puntas de sus dedos índices uno con él otro, como si estuviera admitiendo que lo que hizo había estado mal. –Así que vi mi cuerda y pensé "Oye, si solo uso mi pierna izquierda para saltar no debería tener problemas". De esa forma tendría algo para hacer y podría ejercitar mi pierna no dominante. Creí que sería una buena idea, pero termine enredándome y cayendo luego de hacer unos míseros 8 minutos.- Acotó ella, dando a entender que por lo general podía durar mucho más tiempo.

-Como sea, ahora que estoy aquí no voy a dejar que vuelvas a hacer algo así. Podrías terminar aún más lastimada de lo que ya estás.- Declaró Lemy mientras acomodaba varias almohadas alrededor y por debajo de la pierna de la chica, dándole así soporte y protección. –Ya lo verás, me aseguraré de que el tiempo que permanezcas en cama no sea tan malo. Si necesitas algo, solo házmelo saber.-

-Bien. En ese caso ¿Por qué no me traes algo de comer?- Pidió la chica, visiblemente molesta por la idea de quedarse sin hacer absolutamente nada, pero no por la declaración que acababa de hacer el muchacho.

-De acuerdo. Te traeré algo que te ayude a levantar ese animó.- Dijo Lemy al momento de voltearse y dirigirse hacia la cocina de la casa.

-"Levantar" ¿Eh?- Susurro la chica mientras observaba los bíceps en sus dos brazos, lo cual nuevamente le había dado una idea. –Si no puedo usar las piernas entonces bien podría…- Continuó divagando para sí misma, mientras una ceja de su rostro se elevaba luego de que acabase de ocurrírsele una nueva idea.

Lemy obviamente pudo oír los pensamientos en voz alta que la muchacha acababa de dejar salir, razón por la cual se volteo para decir algo antes de abandonar el cuarto.

-¡Lacy, en serio! ¡Ya deja eso y descansa!-

-Pfft…aguafiestas…- Tras ser nuevamente regañada, la chica tuvo entonces que abandonar la idea de usar sus pesas y limitarse a esperar el regreso del chico con su comida.

Fue así como la tarde compartida de ambos dio inicio y como poco a poco, Lemy fue logrando cambiar el mal humor de la convaleciente muchacha. Para empezar, el bocadillo que él le preparo a la chica se trataba de uno que solo su padre y, por alguna razón, Lacy disfrutaban enormemente, un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y chucrut.

Luego de comer, ambos jugaron a uno de los tantos juegos de mesa de temática deportiva que la chica tenía en su cuarto. En varias partidas, Lemy había conseguido dar una buena pelea, pero de alguna forma Lacy siempre se las arreglaba para ganar con una jugada magistral o un golpe increíble de buena suerte. En resumen, él no fue capaz de ganar ni una sola vez, pero el solo hecho de darle una buena pelea a su amiga ya le parecía un gran logro. A fin de cuentas, Lacy era una buena ganadora, así que por más que perdiese Lemy no debía preocuparse por escuchar burlas al respecto, lo cual le quitaba presión al juego, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía mucho más disfrutable para ambas partes.

Después de agotar varios de los juegos en el catálogo de la chica, ambos comenzaron a charlar de cosas de su vida diaria, como hacía tiempo que no hacían. En dicha conversación se englobaron temas como, la forma en que Lacy sufrió su herida mientras jugaba con su equipo de hockey, una pequeña lista de teorías sobre donde se habría ido la Lulu en este último escape de casa y un intercambio de anécdotas de algunos de sus conocidos, entre las cuales las más interesantes resultaron ser de Lyra en sus intentos por "Purificar" al mundo y a las personas a su alrededor y Lupa con sus transgresiones del día a día.

Cabe destacar que para ese momento tanto la chica que debía permanecer en reposo y el muchacho que había sido obligado a cuidarla debido a ciertas circunstancias ya habían dejado de lado todo lo que inicialmente les había molestado de la situación y ahora simplemente estaban gozando de la compañía del otro.

-Sabes, Lem. Tengo que admitir que tenía mis dudas acerca de que hayas venido a cuidarme.- Dejo salir Lacy en un tono de voz calmado mientras reposaba su espalda contra el respaldo de su cama.

-Wow. Gracias. Eres MUY tierna por decir eso.- Contestó Lemy, de manera notoriamente sarcástica, y no precisamente molesta ya que intuyo que la chica todavía tenía algo que decir.

-Pero a decir verdad…me alegro de que hayas venido a pasar la tarde conmigo.- Terminó de decir ella, de una forma muy honesta y alegre, mientras que una sonrisa pura y encantadora se dibujaba en su rostro y hacía resaltar de forma hermosa sus dos dientes frontales.

Al ser golpeado por la sorpresa de encontrar el encanto femenino latente dentro de la chica, Lemy no pudo evitar enrojecerse y empezar a sentirse nervioso.

- _Joder. Ella se ve…¡Radiante!_ -

-¿Umm? Lemy…¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la muchacha, quien tras desaparecer su sonrisa, se terminó encontrando al chico frente a ella con una expresión rara que ella no logró interpretar.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, si! E-estoy bien. S-solo…necesito salir un momento ¿Si? Ahora vuelvo.- Contestó él justo antes de correr hacia la puerta y salir del cuarto.

-Mmm…¿Ok?- Al quedarse sola en la habitación, la chica simplemente decidió hacer tiempo tomando su celular y mirando cosas en él.

 **Casa de los Gloud. 2er piso. Pasillo.**

En el momento en el que se encontró del otro lado de la puerta, el muchacho dio un par de pasos para alejarse del cuarto de Lacy y comenzó a monologar consigo mismo.

- _Oh cielos. Eso fue…inesperado. Jamás pensé que vería a Lacy de esa forma, pero esa inocencia suya es…encantadora._ -Admitió él, mientras una imagen de la sonrisa de la chica se volvía a formar en su cabeza. – _Joder. Hasta ahora solo me había encontrado con chicas que ya eran pervertidas desde un inicio. Esto es algo verdaderamente nuevo para mí._ \- Comentó, refiriéndose obviamente a sus encuentros anteriores con Leia, quien a pesar de su corta edad ya tenía un corazón corrompido y alguna clase de conocimiento sobre el tema, y con Loan, quien ya podría catalogarse como una pervertida acérrima. – _Y Leia esperaba que me aprovechara de ella solo por eso. ¡Ni hablar! Yo no seré el responsable de corromper a alguien así. Simplemente seguiré cuidando de ella hasta que su familia vuelva a casa_.- Lemy acababa de tomar una decisión y no pensaba dar marcha atrás con ella, él no se aprovecharía de Lacy ni haría nada que ella no quisiera hacer con él, así que con gusto afrontaría las consecuencias de rechazar y oponerse a las indicaciones de su "Socia" una vez que esta se enterase de ese hecho. – _Aunque ahora que lo pienso, es raro que ella todavía no me haya enviado nada acerca del plan_.- Mencionó con intriga poco antes de que un grito de asombro, proveniente del cuarto de Lacy, lo apartará del hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡INCREÍBLE!-

Al escuchar el exabrupto de la muchacha, Lemy no pudo evitar preguntarse "¿A qué se debía?", pero antes de que siquiera tuviese la oportunidad de formular una teoría al respecto, un mensaje proveniente de la pequeña rubia acababa de llegarle y ponía lo siguiente.

-Ya me encargue de todo, Lem. Tú solo síguele la corriente y disfruta **(Emoji "Wink") (Emoji "Smirking Face")**. PD: Lamento la demora. La edición de video no es uno de mis puntos fuertes **(Emoji "Silly Face")**.-

- _¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Ella no me envió ningún video…_ \- Eso fue lo que el chico dijo al principio, pero luego de analizar un poco las cosas fue que finalmente logró razonar una respuesta. –N-no me digas…ese video que edito…¿¡SE LO ENVIÓ A LACY!?-

Como si una fuerza mayor diese respuesta a su pregunta, Lemy escucho como la chica volvía a dejar salir una exclamación de asombro sobre, lo que sea que ella estuviese viendo.

-Y pensar que se podía hacer algo así. ¡No tenía ni idea!-

Pálido tras confirmar sus sospechas, Lemy solo pudo ventilar sus pensamientos y felicitar en parte a Leia por la forma en que acababa de acorralarlo para que terminará haciendo algo junto a la chica.

- _¿¡"Solo síguele la corriente"!? ¿¡Esas son todas las instrucciones que me envió!? ¿¡Qué acaso no podía enviarme el video a mí también!?_ \- Por un segundo, él estuvo a punto de enviarle un mensaje de respuesta a Leia, pero antes de que terminase de redactarlo recibió un llamado de Lacy.

-¡Lemy! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Tienes que ver lo que me acaba de enviar Leia!-

Viendo que no tenía opción, el chico dio un suspiro de resignación antes de responder al llamado de la muchacha.

-Ya voy…- Exclamó él al momento de marchar en dirección hacia el cuarto de Lacy.

 **Casa de los Gloud. 2er piso. Cuarto de Lacy.**

Una vez hubo regresado a la habitación, el chico pudo ver como una emocionada Lacy se encontraba saltando ligeramente sobre la superficie de su cama y le hacía señas con la mano para que se apresurase en sentarse a su lado para ver el video en su celular.

-¿D-de que se trata?- Preguntó el chico el cual, a pesar de no tener conocimiento preciso del contenido del video, sabía bien lo que este desencadenaría.

-Es un video que muestra un método para sanar una herida como la mía con una serie de masajes.- Explicó ella mientras pegaba su celular a los ojos de Lemy para que este viese el inicio del mismo.

Al ver el comienzo del video Lemy pudo notar de inmediato el supuesto trabajo de edición que había hecho Leia. El título de inicio tenía escrito "Como acelerar la recuperación de un desgarro muscular" con una tipografía básica y colorida, que difícilmente se usaría en un video hecho por un profesional, y había un logo que parecía ser de una prestigiosa organización de salud pegado de manera poco sutil sobre un fondo de color negro, lo cual le hizo pensar que ella había usado un programa de dibujo básico para hacer dicho título y que simplemente lo había colocado luego con algún editor de video. Francamente, era un trabajo tan mal hecho que simplemente era difícil imaginar que alguien pudiese creer en él, pero…

-¿No es genial? Incluso tiene el logo de un no-se-qué de estudios médicos. Eso confirma que es cierto, ¿O no?- Tal parece que eso si había bastado para convencer a Lacy.

-S-si. Eso creo.- Respondió Lemy, apenado de tener que mentirle a la chica mientras su rostro se iluminaba de esperanza y emoción. – _No puedo creer que realmente se lo creyera_.-

Pasada la tarjeta de inicio del video, lo que siguió fue el monologo de un doctor hablando en un idioma desconocido para cualquiera de los dos chicos, pero tenía a un costado un pequeño texto con su nombre y el agregado de "Fisioterapeuta de renombre mundial". Lo único que le daba sentido a sus palabras eran unos subtítulos, escritos con las mismas letras que la pantalla de título y con una mala sincronía con el audio que era notable a simple vista. Y aun así, Lacy no parecía dudar ni por un segundo de su veracidad.

-Ese sujeto en el video dice que con estos masajes especiales se puede acelerar la recuperación de manera considerable. Dime ¿¡NO ES GENIAL!?-

-Umm. Claro.- Tan cortante como antes, Lemy respondió a la pregunta de la chica todavía sin creer a que alcance llegaba su ingenuidad. - _¿Es enserio, Lacy? ¡Hasta un niño se daría cuenta de lo falso que es esto!_ -

Poniéndole pausa al video, la chica se volteó para pedirle un favor a Lemy.

-Y es por eso que te necesito, Lem. ¿Podrías seguir las instrucciones del video y ayudarme a sanar?-

- _Muy bien, Lem. Esta farsa ya llegó muy lejos. No sé exactamente qué es lo que habrá en el resto de este "Método de sanación" pero puedo hacerme una idea aproximada. Así que se fuerte y dile la verdad a esta chica antes de que haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir_.-

Cerrando los ojos y tomando aire para calmarse, el chico finalmente se puso firme y cruzo su mirada con la de la chica.

-Lacy ese video es…- Él se detuvo en seco ya que, por segunda vez en el día se terminó encontrando con el lado más tierno y encantador de la chica, la cual se encontraba juntando las manos y haciendo ojos de cachorrito, en una clara actitud de súplica. –Es…es algo…- Ante esa visión el muchacho quedo simplemente paralizado, ya que podía imaginarse la mirada de decepción y tristeza que adoptaría Lacy si él decidía contarle la verdad. Su debate interno acerca de que debía hacer se prolongó unos segundos, hasta que un comentario final de la chica fue lo que finalmente lo hizo decidirse.

-Por favor~ ¿Puedes hacer esto por mí?-

Eso sirvió como el último clavo en el ataúd de su frágil fuerza de voluntad. Así que, con voz temblorosa, Lemy dio finalmente su respuesta.

-De acuerdo…l-lo haré.-

-¡Yay! ¡Lemy! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡GRACIAS!- Exclamó la muchacha con evidente emoción y alegría por la respuesta del chico.

Por su parte, Lemy solo pudo pensar una cosa mientras agachaba la cabeza por su vergonzosa falta de decisión.

- _Soy…de lo peor_.-

…

Una vez que el chico hubo tomado una decisión, tanto él como Lacy tuvieron que cambiar la posición en la que se encontraban para así coincidir con lo que se estaba mostrando al comienzo del "Método de sanación". La peculiar pareja de dudosos expertos de la salud se encontraba posando de la siguiente forma, la mujer se hallaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la superficie de una cama de hospital, mientras que su "Masajista" se encontraba de rodillas detrás de ella.

-Muy bien, Lem. Creo que yo ya estoy lista. ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Ya estás en la misma postura que se muestra en el video?-

-Si. Ya estoy listo.- Contestó el muchacho, quien aún tenía la culpa pintada en su rostro.

-¡Genial! ¡Entonces comencemos de una vez!- Exclamó Lacy al momento de pulsar el botón de "Play" en la pantalla de su celular, el cual ahora se encontraba colocado frente a ella en un soporte, para que de esa forma ambos fueran capaces de verlo a medida que avanzaban.

El masaje dio inició y el hombre encargado de darlo comenzó frotando sus manos alrededor de los hombros y el cuello de la mujer frente a él, justificando que esto era algo necesario para así aflojar los músculos de la persona a tratar.

-Ya lo escuchaste. Empieza a masajear mis hombros y mi cuello.-

-De acuerdo, ya voy.- Contestó el chico, momentos antes de acatar el pedido de su amiga e imitar lo mejor que pudo la forma de masajear que se estaba mostrando en pantalla, asegurándose de no usar demasiada fuerza mientras lo hacía.

La forma en que el hombre en el video usaba sus manos no mostraba una gran dificultad para ser imitada por alguien como Lemy, ya que lo único que tenía que hacer era posar la punta de sus dedos sobre la piel y ejercer presión con los pulgares para así deshacerse de cualquier molestia que se encontrase en su recorrido de lado a lado.

-Oh vamos, Lem. Sé que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso. Mi cuello está muy entumido luego de haber estado tanto tiempo en reposo, así que no tengas miedo de hacerlo con un poco de fuerza.- Comentó Lacy, la cual había movido de un lado a otro su cabeza para hacer que tronasen los huesos de su cuello y así dejar en claro su punto.

-Está bien, está bien. Lo entiendo. Solo…no vuelvas a hacer eso. Suena muy feo.- Replicó Lemy, quien instintivamente se froto su propio cuello e hizo una expresión de dolor luego de escuchar el estrepitoso sonido que acababan de producir los huesos de su amiga.

-Como quieras, niñita. Solo pon a trabajar esas manos, ¿Ok?-

Inmediatamente luego de ese comentario, Lemy poso nuevamente ambas manos sobre la chica y comenzó a aplicar toda la fuerza de sus dedos en la zona que el video indicaba que debía de masajear. En este segundo intento el resultado fue muy distinto, ya que la muchacha comenzaba a mostrar signos de estar disfrutando cada vez más de la experiencia a medida que los nudos de su cuello lentamente comenzaban a desenredarse, quitándole una gran cantidad de estrés físico que tenía acumulado.

-Oh si. Eso está mejor. Mucho mejor, Lem. Si sigues así seguro que me habré recuperado por completo antes del próximo juego de Hockey. No vayas a aflojar el ritmo ahora ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a balancear su cuello de un lado al otro.

- _Aun sabiendo que todo esto no es más que una pobre escusa que Leia creo para hacer que yo consiguiese tener sexo con Lacy, de cierta forma me alegro de ver que ella esté disfrutando de esto por ahora_.-

Luego de haber pasado un par de minutos atendiendo el cuello de la chica, Lemy tuvo que movilizar sus manos sobre la siguiente zona que el video indicaba que debía atenderse, la espalda. El proceso en sí no vario mucho al cambiar la posición, pero la diferencia más notable fue que cada cierto tiempo el chico tuvo que colocar su codo en el centro de la espalda de Lacy y hacer una buena cantidad de presión sobre la misma. Él tuvo sus dudas sobre ello al principio, pero viendo lo bien que le fue en la primera parte del masaje rápidamente se aventuró a hacerlo y logro así un resultado que lo dejo impresionado.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Dios, Lem! Eso es…¡ESTUPENDO!-

Lo que provocó esa clase de reacción en la chica fue la sensación de liberación y descontractura que repentinamente comenzó a extenderse a lo largo y ancho de su espina, haciéndola experimentar un goce que hasta ese momento había sido desconocido para ella. Básicamente se podría decir que el objetivo de tal brusco masaje era inyectar una descarga de placer directamente en el centro de distribución motriz del cuerpo, pero claro. En consecuencia a dicha sensación abrumadora de disfrute el cuerpo de Lacy comenzó a estremecerse y a ganar calor corporal cada vez que llegaba el momento en el que Lemy colocaba su codo en algún lugar de su bien entrenada espalda.

Cabe aclarar dos cosas importantes. La primera de ellas es que el hecho de que los roces y masajes de Lemy tuvieran tal efecto en Lacy eran en parte debido a la técnica que ambos estaban viendo en el video pero en mayor medida se debían a que, sin saberlo, el chico tenía la facilidad de encontrar y hacer brotar el alivio, el placer y la excitación de los músculos y poros más fatigados, estresados y necesitados de la muchacha, causando así las embriagadoras oleadas de goce que ella estaba viviendo en este momento. La otra cosa a destacar sería que, a pesar de haberse percatado del aumento en el nivel de los gritos y jadeos de su amiga, Lemy aun veía ese tipo de reacción como una de alivio y no como una de placer, por lo cual no pudo notar el momento en que la respiración y el ritmo cardiaco de Lacy comenzaron a acelerarse en antelación a lo que estaba a punto de venir.

- _Vaya. Ese fue un grito muy fuerte. No pese que alguien se pudiera poner así solo por un simple masaje. Si se pone así solo con esto, me pregunto cómo se pondría ella si yo…_ \- Dejando volar su imaginación por un momento, Lemy pensó en cómo podría terminar la chica si él usase alguna de sus experiencias en "Juego Previo" en ella, y termino visualizando a una Lacy sumisa, jadeante y complaciente posando justo en frente de él, con la espalda puesta sobre la cama y con las piernas bien abiertas para invitarlo a continuar luego de una sesión de caricias y lamidas que la dejarían expectante y deseosa antes del "Evento Principal". – _Ejejeje. Eso no estaría nada mal…_ \- Siendo absorbido momentáneamente por esa imagen el chico terminó haciendo una expresión pervertida involuntaria, de la cual solo pudo deshacerse luego de recordar su negativa ante la idea de aprovecharse de la inocencia de su amiga. - _¡No! ¡No pienses en eso! ¡ALEJA ESA IDEA DE TÚ CABEZA! ¡No puedes aprovecharte de alguien que confía en ti! ¡NO ERES LEIA, así que deja de pensar como ella!_ \- Se regañó a sí mismo mientras agitaba su cabeza para así despojarse de los restos de la imagen que lo tentaban.

Un detalle que el chico había pasado por alto al estar en medio de su soliloquio fue que Lacy había dicho una serie de frases que denotaban sorpresa, incredulidad y duda respecto a algo que estaba viendo. Cuando Lemy hubo terminado de hablar consigo mismo, él finalmente se dio cuenta de la actitud anormal de la chica, así que dirigió su mirada a la misma dirección a la que apuntaban los ojos de esta última, llevándose así una gran sorpresa y terminando con una expresión facial muy similar a la de la muchacha.

Ante la mirada de los dos jóvenes se desarrollaba una nueva escena en la cual el hombre se hallaba masajeando los pechos de su asistente de una manera muy entusiasta y sumamente pervertida. En dicha escena, el masajista había descubierto uno de los dos voluptuosos senos de la mujer, al cual descaradamente comenzó a presionar y sacudir mientras este yacía sobre su mano abierta. En contraste, su otra mano se encontraba sujetando de manera viciosa el erecto pezón que sobresalía de la delgada capa de tela que aún cubría el pecho restante de la belleza de treinta y tantos que lo acompañaba. Otra cosa a destacar de la escena era la forma en la que el instructor usaba su boca para lamer ligeramente el interior de la oreja de su compañera u ocasionalmente morderle una parte de la misma, recibiendo como recompensa un gemido por parte de esta última.

-¿ _Qué…? ¿Ca…? ¿¡…RAJOS!?_ \- Incapaz de decir otra cosa luego de ver el impactante giro que acababa de dar la película, la mente de Lemy comenzó a divagar con el fin de procesar mejor la situación. – _A ver, a ver. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue que pasamos de un simple masaje a algo como eso? Los que salen en el video siguen siendo los mismos que al inicio, así que Leia no pudo haber incluido esta escena de la nada. Por lo tanto…lo más lógico sería que…_ \- Luego de analizar los detalles antes mencionados, el chico dio con una explicación que acomodaría todas las piezas en su lugar. - _No será que…¿¡ESE VIDEO FUESE UNA PORNO DESDE EL INICIO!?_ \- En el momento en que él llegó a esa conclusión, casi como si hubiera sido obra del destino, la pareja en el video dijeron unos diálogos tan trillados y genéricos en las películas XXX que fue más que suficiente para confirmar las sospechas a las que el muchacho había llegado.

-"Ahora que terminamos con la parte de atrás, espero que no te importe recibir un tratamiento igual en la parte de adelante. Las mujeres bellas como tú acumulan una gran cantidad de tensión en estas zonas".-

-"Mmm. Siéntase libre de "Tratar" lo que usted quiera. Usted es el doctor aquí, ¿Verdad?".-

- _Confirmado. Esto ¡ES! una porno_.- Exclamó en su mente el chico, justo antes de pasar al siguiente tema de mayor interés en su lista actual. - _¡Mierda! No pensé que la cosa se desarrollaría de manera tan abrupta e inesperada. Supongo que ese era el objetivo de Leia desde un principio. Admito que me hubiera sido difícil fingir sorpresa si hubiese sabido de qué trataba la película desde un inicio_.- Dándose cuenta finalmente del motivo por el cual la pequeña rubia había decidido compartirle la menor cantidad de información posible, Lemy pudo admitir la genialidad de dicha decisión y pasar a la última y más importante cuestión en este momento. – _Bueno, eso ya no importa. De lo que me debo preocupar ahora es de Lacy. ¿Cómo irá a reaccionar ella tras ver esto?_ -

Pasaron varios segundos y un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en la habitación, siendo interrumpido solamente por los incesantes retumbos producidos por el corazón de Lacy y los ocasionales sonidos del video que aún seguía su curso. Finalmente, luego de llevarse una mano al pecho y soltar un suspiro, Lacy finalmente rompió la tensión del lugar.

-Lem…-

-¿S-si? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Dime…¿P-por qué te…detuviste?-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Yendo en contra de cualquier tipo de reacción que él habría predicho, la chica que tenía enfrente no mostraba indicios de querer detenerse luego de ver en qué consistía la siguiente parte del "Tratamiento".

Esto hizo que Lemy se preguntase si el motivo de su amiga aún seguía siendo la búsqueda de una recuperación más rápida o si por el contrario ella simplemente quería continuar por simple gusto o curiosidad de probar lo que estaba viendo en pantalla. Fuese como fuese el caso, el siguiente comentario de la muchacha no hizo más que sorprender nuevamente al chico.

-¿Acaso es porque…n-no tengo los pechos grandes como esa chica del video?- Preguntó Lacy, con un sonrojo en la cara y una gran dificultad a la hora de hablar.

-¿¡EH!? ¿¡P-por qué preguntas eso!?-

Era cierto que los pechos poco desarrollados de Lacy difícilmente podrían considerarse como "Competencia" si se los comparaba con el par que mostraba tener la chica de la película, pero por supuesto que esa no era la razón por la cual Lemy no se había decidido a continuar.

-¡N-no te hagas el tonto! ¡Tú dejaste de masajearme al momento en que viste los pechos de la mujer en el video! ¡Seguro pensaste cosas como "¿Y ahora que se supone que masajee si ahí no hay nada?" o "Si hago eso con las "Picaduras de Mosquito" de ella, ¿Realmente serviría de algo?" ¿¡NO ES ASÍ!?- Gritó Lacy mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho plano y se volteaba para verle la cara al chico.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡N-no…! ¡Yo no…! ¡JAMÁS se me pasó esa idea por la cabeza! ¡Lo juró!- Viendo lo molesta y sensible que estaba la chica ante un tema tal como el tamaño de su busto, Lemy decidió que lo mejor sería negarse a aceptar las acusaciones de su amiga, y de pasó aprovechar para ponerle un punto final a todo esto. –¡Y-yo solo pensé que este "Tratamiento" se puso muy raro de repente! ¿¡No lo crees!? Es decir…¡Mira lo que están haciendo! ¿¡Realmente crees que eso sea parte de algún proceso de curación serio!?-

Lacy se mostró pensativa por un par de segundos, luego giro su cabeza para ver nuevamente lo que se mostraba en el video, finalizando su recorrido fijando su mirada hacía Lemy y dedicándole una mirada que demostraba enojo y un poco de confusión.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no veo nada raro ahí. Si vas a ponerte a inventar excusas, al menos invéntate una que sea más creíble.-

- _Razonar con esta chica es imposible, su sentido común no es el mismo que el mío. ¿CÓMO RAYOS ES QUE A LEIA LE RESULTO TAN FÁCIL MANIPULARLA?_ \- Incrédulo por la respuesta que acababa de conseguir, Lemy entendió que tendría que encarar las cosas desde otro ángulo si quería convencerla. –Muy bien, escucha, Lacy…- Él iba a hacer un último intento de detenerla, pero al momento en que comenzó a hablar, fue abruptamente interrumpido.

-¡No, quiero que tú seas el que me escuche a mí! ¡Te voy a dar solo dos opciones! ¡La primera, te vas de aquí en silencio, admitiendo que tienes un problema con las chicas de pecho plano!- Exclamó la muchacha en un tono de ultimátum que fácilmente logró reducir al chico y obligarlo a asumir una postura sumisa, aferrándose al respaldo de la cama. Acto seguido, y para sorpresa de Lemy, Lacy se quitó la camisa de mangas cortas de color rojo que la caracterizaba y dejó a la vista su pecho. –O te quedas aquí para terminar de ayudarme y hacerme ver que no eres un maldito superficial.-

Cabe destacar que la apariencia de los pechos de Lacy, como ya se había insinuado previamente, era plana en su mayoría pero inequívocamente había algo ahí. Se podría decir que ambos senos podrían ser comparables con unos pequeños montes que se alzan por lo alto de un terreno plano y que cuya altura no se alejaba mucho del nivel del resto de los alrededores. No obstante, aquellos pequeños montes poseían una "Cúspide", por decirle de algún modo, la cual no solo le daba otro par de centímetros de altura, sino que además introducía un color rosa hermoso que ocupaba gran parte del "Monte" sobre el que estaba colocado y desentonaba con el resto del color piel del lugar. Dicho de una forma más clara y resumida, Lacy poseía la clase de pechos pequeños que poseían unos pezones vistosos y unas aureolas que ocupaban una tercera parte de su tamaño total.

Al tener frente a la muchacha semi-desnuda frente a él, presionándolo para tomar una decisión que cambiaría para bien o para mal la forma en que ella lo vería de ahora en más, Lemy solo pudo llegar a la conclusión que acababa de pasar el punto de no retorno y que, por extraño que parezca, seguir las instrucciones del video y acabar follando con la chica sería lo único que haría que ella no lo considerase un idiota o una mala persona.

-Así que…¿Esas son mis únicas opciones? ¿Estás segura de querer hacer "Eso" de ahí?- Preguntó Lemy, dándole así a la chica una última oportunidad de dar marcha atrás.

-¡Ya me oíste! ¡Así que decídete de una vez! ¡Has eso conmigo o vete de aquí! ¡DECÍDETE!- Respondió Lacy, en el mismo tono de voz inflexible que había usado previamente.

-Muy bien…en ese caso…- Comenzó a decir el chico, en un tono de voz calmado y cabizbajo mientras se formaba una sombra alrededor de sus ojos y frente. -¡ELIJO QUEDARME Y LLEGAR HASTA EL FINAL CON ESTE "MASAJE"!- Gritó Lemy, tras haber llegado al límite de su paciencia y elegir hacer lo que se supone que había venido a hacer en ese lugar en primer lugar. Inmediatamente después de eso, él sujeto a la chica de los hombros y la volvió a acomodar en la posición en la que ella se había encontrado durante las dos primeras partes del proceso. -¡Solo espero que luego no me vengas con que te arrepientas de esto, ya que tú fuiste la que insistió!-

Y con eso último dicho, Lemy finalmente adopto la controversial posición que había sido la detonante de aquella pequeña discusión entre él y Lacy. Su mano derecha se ciñó alrededor del casi inexistente seno derecho de la chica, mientras que con los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano izquierda sujeto el pezón del lado antes mencionado, estirándolo y pellizcándolo de forma tal que mismo no tuvo más remedio que ponerse duro de inmediato.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡O-oye! ¡No empieces a hacer eso de repente! ¡Yo…! ¡Ooooh! ¡N-no estaba preparada!- Se quejó la chica mientras era presa del implacable y abrumador agarre que Lemy había implementado sobre ella, el cual, por razones más allá de su comprensión, la estaba haciendo sentir de una forma más estimulada y agitada que la parte anterior de su "Proceso de sanación".

-¿Pero qué dices? Según tú, yo era el único que no estaba listo para seguir. ¿Acaso ahora no quieres continuar? ¿Esto es más intenso de lo que esperabas?- Preguntó el chico, momentos antes de comenzar a deslizar su lengua sobre el cuello de la muchacha, causando así un escalofrió en la misma.

-P-pues…yo…- Quedándose sin palabras ante las sobrecogedoras sensaciones que ella estaba recibiendo de sus pechos y también, pero en menor medida, de su cuello Lacy no pudo negar de que ella había incitado al chico a esto, pero aun así… -Yo solo…no me esperaba que esto fuese TAN intenso.-

Lemy, sonriendo maliciosamente ante el desasosiego de la muchacha, el cual le resultaba encantador, solo pudo decir una cosa al respecto.

-Entonces te sugiero que te prepares, porque las cosas solo van a subir de nivel justo ahora.- Declaró el chico, el cual parecía estar fijando su vista en algún lugar en particular.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con…?- Intentó preguntar Lacy, antes de que la mano izquierda de Lemy se desprendiese del pecho que había estado sujetando hasta ese momento para tomarla rápidamente de la barbilla e introducir su dedo índice en el interior de su boca, frotando con él la lengua de la anonadada muchacha. -¿¡Hm-mmm!?- - _¿¡Pero qué…!?_ \- Siendo incapaz de hablar con claridad, Lacy aun así hizo un esfuerzo para tratar de pedir una explicación sobre este repentino accionar.

-¿Qué? ¿No te diste cuenta? Esta es la siguiente parte que debo atender. Lo muestran ahí en el video.-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Lacy se voltea para ver lo que ocurría en la pantalla de su celular y, tal y como acababa de decir Lemy, el doctor encargado de realizar el masaje se encontraba sujetando a su paciente por detrás, mientras que con una mano molestaba de manera cada vez más variada al pezón de esta última, llegando al punto de retorcerlo ligeramente; su boca se encontraba pegada a la oreja de la mujer, mientras que su lengua se podía ver moviéndose entre los pliegues y el interior del aparato auditivo de esta última, llenándolo de restos de saliva y haciendo que quedase rojo debido a la cantidad de sangre que estaba fluyendo por dicho lugar; y finalmente estaba la otra mano, la cual se encontraba haciendo con exactitud lo mismo que Lemy acababa de hacer, su dedo se encontraba frotándose sobre la lengua de la chica.

Lacy quedo en shock al ver un escenario tan perturbador e impactante como ese, y darse cuenta de que de cierta forma ella debería estar viéndose como la mujer que se mostraba en el video, cosa que instintivamente la había llenado de excitación.

-¿Lo ves? No estoy haciendo nada que nuestro guía no nos haya indicado. ¿Verdad?- Dijo Lemy en un susurro sumamente sarcástico y condescendiente, el cual pronunció justamente al lado de la oreja de Lacy, momentos antes de soplar una pequeña cantidad de aire dentro de esta última, consiguiendo que se pusiera tan roja como la oreja de la mujer en el video.

Lacy no dijo nada al respecto, pero su rostro se enrojeció tanto que inclusive llego a equipararse con el color rojo que acababa de adaptar su oreja.

-Entonces…voy a continuar, ¿De acuerdo?- Con eso dicho, Lemy retomó el "Masaje" justo donde él lo había dejado.

El muchacho comenzó a mover nuevamente sus dedos para realizar un mete-saca constante dentro de la boca de Lacy, lo cual causo que su índice y anular quedaran rápidamente cubiertos de líquido, todo mientras su otra mano y su lengua realizaban las acciones mostradas por el hombre en la pantalla.

Esta clase de estimulaciones fueron las causantes de que el cuerpo de la muchacha sufriese de una serie de temblores mientras que las descargas provenientes de las zonas bajo el agarre de Lemy recorrían todos los rincones de su cuerpo hasta llegar directamente a la parte de su cerebro responsable de medir y coordinar el placer. De más está decir que la excitación de la chica era tal que todo su cuerpo era presa ahora de una sensación de calor indescriptible, cuyo origen era atribuido a su elevado ritmo cardiaco; sus pezones se hallaban completamente erectos; su boca, al estar bajo el asedio de los invasores dedos del muchacho, fue incapaz de seguir tragando su saliva de manera normal, por lo cual la misma ahora se encontraba brotando libremente y encontrando su destino al final de su barbilla; pero lo más destacable e importante de todo se hallaba en las zona de su vientre y su entrepierna, en dónde el primero parecía haber sido elegido como el lugar donde todo su calor corporal había decidido arremolinarse, y donde cada cierto tiempo surgía una contracción muscular intensa, casi como un pinchazo, la cual aparentemente era la responsable de hacer brotar un líquido pegajoso y caliente de su coño, haciendo que sus bragas poco a poco quedase más y más empapadas.

- _¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Qué es este calor que siento en mi…?_ \- Se preguntó la muchacha, tras llevarse sus dos manos a la entrepierna para intentar impedir lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo ahí, pero al llegar solo pudo sentir la calidez del aire que rodeaba esa zona y la mancha de humedad que se había formado debajo de su intimidad. - _¿Y porque siento que…? ¿Voy a explotar en cualquier momento?_ \- Alcanzó a pensar ella, poco antes de que un respingo de placer la dejase con la mente en blanco y la hiciese retorcerse como no había hecho hasta ahora. -¡Ahhhhh! ¡L-Lemy, espera! Yo…siento algo…¡Algo está apunto de pasar! Algo está a punto de…¡SALIR!- Declaró ella tras librar su boca de los dedos del chico luego de su último exabrupto.

Lemy, siendo completamente consiente sobre lo que estaba a punto de experimentar el cuerpo de la muchacha no tuvo mejor idea que reforzar aún más su unión con un abrazo, haciendo que el trasero de su amiga se presionase contra el gran bulto que hace tiempo se había formado en sus pantalones. Estando tan profundamente unidos, él pudo sentir el descontrolado golpeteo dado por los latidos del corazón de la chica, lo cual le sirvió de indicio para saber lo cerca que estaba ella de alcanzar su orgasmo.

-Todo estará bien, Lacy. Yo estoy contigo. No tienes de que preocuparte. Todo lo que necesitas es…- Comenzó a decir Lemy mientras lentamente deslizaba su mano en dirección a la entrepierna de la chica.

Tras hacer que la muchacha retirase las dos manos que aun luchaban para detener la fuga de líquido que brotaba de su interior, Lemy finalmente tuvo al alcance de su mano al palpitante y sobrexcitado órgano sexual de Lacy. Bajándole levemente su short y haciendo a un lado el pequeño y empapado pedazo de tela que cubría el tesoro más valioso de su cuerpo femenino, el chico pudo observar como los labios de este se contraían de manera enérgica y constante, casi como si estuviesen parpadeando o tratando de arrastrar algo hacia su interior. Lemy, sabiendo bien lo que tenía que hacer para apaciguar la desesperación de la voraz boca inferior, dirigió dos de sus dedos a la parte inferior de los labios y luego los deslizó hacia arriba hasta terminar posando la punta de los mismos sobre aquel botón rosado, pequeño y erecto que coronaba la parte superior, el clítoris.

Demás está decir que el solo trayecto realizado por los dedos del muchacho para llegar a la zona antes mencionada ya había hecho que la voz de Lacy pasase a ser solo una colección de gemidos, jadeos y palabras incomprensibles, que sólo servían como el preámbulo para el grito que acompañaría a la "Explosión" que ella estaba a punto de liberar. Pero aún esa sensación fue poca cosa si la comparaba con la que tuvo luego de que el muchacho detuviese sus dedos sobre esa pequeña parte ubicada en la cima de su coño, la cual simple y llanamente la había hecho enmudecer. Fue en ese momento cuando el calor que ella había estado acumulando en su interior finalmente fue soltado en forma de un torrente acuoso, muy distinto al del líquido que por lo general salía de dicho lugar. El chorro de jugo misterioso salió disparado y formó, por un lado, un pequeño arco en el aire, mientras que la gran mayoría comenzó a salir expulsada hacia abajo y terminó derramándose sobre sus sábanas.

-¡DEJARLO SALIR!- Exclamó Lemy, sincronizando la finalización de su frase con el momento del clímax de su amiga.

-¡Ah! ¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡P-POR DIOS! ¿¡QUÉ ES...!? ¿¡QUÉ ES ESTO!? ¿¡PORQUE SALIÓ ESE LÍQUIDO!? Y...¿¡PORQUE NO SE DETIENE!? ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Siendo sobrecogida por la intensidad del primer orgasmo de su vida Lacy no pudo hacer más que gritar y clavar sus uñas sobre la superficie de su cama, mientras todo el jugo acumulado en su interior abandonaba su cuerpo, dejándola únicamente con una sensación de alivio, liberación y éxtasis, como nunca antes hubiese creído posible.

Al momento en el que su orgasmo llego a su fin, la pobre chica no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa más que dejarse caer hacía atrás sabiendo que sería recogida por los brazos de Lemy y que así sería capaz de descansar y hacer un esfuerzo para recuperar su cada vez más escaso aliento.

-Así que…¿Qué te pareció? ¿Crees que eso fue suficiente para "Relajar" tus músculos?- Preguntó Lemy, una vez que sintió que la chica recostada sobre su pecho finalmente sería capaz de contestarle.

-Yo…si…c-creo que si. Eso fue…fue como si todo mi cuerpo…repentinamente hiciera "BOOM"…en todas partes y luego…todo lo malo dentro de él fuese expulsado y dejase solo lo bueno. Fue algo…genial~- Sin tener muy clara idea de lo que acababa de pasar, Lacy trato de expresar lo que sintió usando sus propias palabras, mientras que su rostro y cuerpo desbordaban con una aura de satisfacción absoluta. –Este tiene que ser el…mejor masaje del mundo. Ya no siento dolor en la pierna…de hecho, no siento nada más que…alegría.- Termino de decir ella, dando a entender que la sensación de euforia por la cual estaba pasando había sido capaz de "Apagar" el resto de sensaciones que no fuesen "Placer", algo parecido al efecto que tenía el alcohol o los fármacos.

-Me alegra oír eso, Lacy. Créeme que si.- Le dijo el muchacho mientras admiraba el rostro extasiado de su amiga y pensaba lo lindo que era y lo mucho que le gustaba verla en ese estado. -Pero…no creerás que ya hemos terminado, ¿O si?- Se aventuró a declarar él, logrando así una reacción de sorpresa por parte de la chica.

-¿Eh?-

-Si, mira bien. El video aún sigue, ¿Ves?- Continuó diciendo Lemy, poco antes de estirar su mano para alcanzar el celular de Lacy y acercar el mismo a los ojos de esta última.

Lacy observo brevemente con sus ojos aun aturdidos lo que estaba ocurriendo en la pantalla antes de hacer un comentario al respecto.

-C-cielos…eso parece…interesante. Pero creo que voy a necesitar un pequeño descanso antes de eso.-

-Lo entiendo. Te diré algo, veamos el resto del video antes de seguir, de esa forma tú tendrás tiempo de descansar y ya no tendremos que estar atentos a la pantalla para saber "Que viene después". ¿Te parece?- Sugirió Lemy, quien ya estaba ansioso por pasar a la parte principal, pero que también entendía cómo debía estar sintiéndose la muchacha.

-Es una buena idea, Lem. Hagamos eso.- Respondió Lacy antes de inclinar su cabeza y recostarla en una de las mejillas del chico, para luego dedicarse a examinar que es lo que tendría que hacer una vez que se recuperase por completo.

Fue así como ambos se quedaron en silencio y dejaron que el tiempo pasase junto con las explicitas imágenes mostradas en el largometraje del celular, las cuales fueron subiendo cada vez más y más su intensidad y causaron que tanto Lamy como Lacy reaccionasen de manera variada ante ellas.

- _Oh…por…Dios. ¿E-esa cosa tiene que ir en…?_ \- Se preguntó la chica mientras instintivamente se llevaba la mano a la entrepierna para así minimizar la sensación de calor que en ella empezaba a formarse.

- _No está mal, no está nada mal. Debo recordar preguntarle a Leia donde fue que encontró este video._ -

…

Varios minutos después, Lacy ya se encontraba completamente recuperada de las secuelas dejadas por su orgasmo, por lo cual ella y Lemy ya estaban a punto de probar una nueva posición de "Masaje" que habían visto en el video.

Para realizar esta nueva pose Lemy tuvo que desnudarse completamente y ponerse enfrente de Lacy, la cual debía estar de rodillas y con la boca a la altura de la, en ese entonces expuesta, entrepierna del chico.

-Muy bien, creo que con esto ya estaríamos en condiciones para lo que sigue. ¿Estás lista, Lacy?- Preguntó el muchacho, luego de revisar que todo correspondiese con la imagen mostrada en el celular, cosa que en realidad solo le servía como excusa para poder ver la porno por una segunda vez.

-¡Hmm…!- Lacy por su parte se encontraba visiblemente tensa e inquieta por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y el hecho de tener delante suyo una polla que fácilmente superaba en tamaño a la que había visto en pantalla tampoco le hacía las cosas más fáciles.

-¿Te sucede algo? ¿Todavía no estás lista para seguir?-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡N-no es eso, Lem! Es solo que…me preguntaba si realmente sería capaz de hacer lo que sigue. Tu cosa…parece mucho más grande que la del doctor. Es algo…intimidante.- Admitió la muchacha mientras iba rotando su mirada entre los ojos de Lemy y la cabeza de la polla de este último.

-¿Oh? Así que se trataba de eso, ¿Eh? Jejeje. Bueno, supongo que es normal que te sientas nerviosa, pero solo debes recordar que todo esto servirá para aflojar los músculos de tu boca y dejar todo listo para la parte final.- Comentó el chico, repitiendo una de las tantas indicaciones que el "Doctor" había hecho antes de comenzar con esta parte. –Tú solo relájate. Solo inténtalo. Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien.- Terminó de decir él, al momento en que dirigía una sonrisa y levantaba sus dos pulgares en el aire para así darle ánimos a su amiga.

-S-si, tienes razón, Lem. Esta es una parte fundamental para completar el proceso de recuperación así que…- Empezó a decir ella, poco antes de centrar su vista en el palpitante y descomunal miembro viril del muchacho, rodearlo con sus dos manos y tragar algo de saliva en antelación.

Lacy soltó entonces el aire de sus pulmones solo para asegurarse de volver a llenarlos momentos antes de encarrilar su boca en dirección a la cabeza de la polla. En el instante en que sus labios hicieron contacto con el glande del muchacho y ella se aseguró de que el diámetro no sería un problema, fue cuando las dudas de Lacy comenzaron lentamente a desaparecer. A continuación, la chica comenzó empujar su cabeza hacia adelante para así ir abriéndose camino y aproximarse al límite que ella había marcado con sus manos, las cuales le servían de referencia para saber que tanto había avanzado mientras se acostumbraba a dar su primera mamada.

-Eso es, Lacy. Lo estás haciendo MUY bien. Ve a tu propio ritmo, no te presiones y, sobre todo, ten cuidado con los dientes, por favor.- Comentó el chico, a quien le preocupaba la posibilidad de que los dos grandes incisivos de Lacy se terminasen clavando por accidente en su polla.

La chica hizo caso a los consejos de Lemy, se tomó su tiempo para acostumbrarse a la tarea de chupar con la boca y respirar por la nariz. Lentamente fue aumentando la velocidad de los movimientos de su cabeza hasta finalmente conseguir un ritmo constante que le permitió tener la mitad del pene del muchacho dentro de su boca, mientras sutilmente deslizaba la parte trasera de su lengua alrededor del glande y hacía suficiente fuerza de succión como para que se le hundiesen las mejillas.

-Oh, si. Eso es. Ya estás entendiendo. Sigue así.- Dijo Lemy luego de colocar sus manos sobre la cabeza de Lacy y reconocer el notable progreso que la chica había mostrado en su técnica para dar mamadas. – _Joder. Esto me recuerda a esa vez con Leia. De seguir así tal vez termine haciendo mi propio video sobre cómo dar buenas mamadas. Jejeje_.- Divagó en su mente, comparando esta situación con la que él había vivido hace poco con cierta chica rubia en un armario de limpieza.

- _Jeje. Lemy está haciendo una cara muy rara justo ahora. Pero es linda de cierta forma._ \- Acotó Lacy en su mente, tras darle un vistazo a la expresión facial del chico y ver como este había cerrado los ojos y comenzado a sonreír de un modo peculiar. – _Bueno, él me estaba haciendo algo parecido hace poco, así que supongo que yo también abre hecho una o dos caras raras. Pero eso no me molesta. Después de todo…eso que hicimos me hizo sentir muy bien._ \- Siguió monologando ella, poco antes de tomar una decisión que pondría las cosas un poco más interesantes. – _Lo justo ahora es asegurarme de que él también disfrute de esto y así tenerlo listo para lo que sigue. Voy a intentar hacer eso que vi en el video_.- Y con eso dicho, Lacy retiro completamente el erecto pene del muchacho.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Lacy? ¿Por qué paraaaa…?-

Antes de que Lemy pudiese siquiera terminar la frase que estaba formando, Lacy se apresuró a rodear el falo del muchacho con una de sus manos, luego lo levanto e hizo que apuntara hacia arriba, dejándole así el camino libre para hacer lo que se había propuesto. Ella entonces fijo su vista en las dos bolas que colgaban debajo de la base del órgano sexual y observo como las mismas parecían están ligeramente hinchadas y algo necesitadas de atención. Relamiéndose los labios con antelación, en un intento de imitar lo mejor posible a la mujer de la película, Lacy finalmente pegó su nariz en la intersección formada entre el escroto y la base del pene, haciendo así que las bolas de Lemy quedasen al alcance de su boca, dándole la posibilidad de lamerlas y chuparla a su gusto. Fue así como ella optó por empezar con una serie de lamidas que empezaron por la parte baja y que rápidamente se extendieron a los lados y la parte trasera del saco genital, e inclusive llego a juguetear jalando la piel que había en medio de las dos partes encargadas de producir el semen. Luego de haber dejado una buena parte del escroto cubierto por una capa de saliva, la chica decidió ir por algo más osado y comenzó a hacer uso de la fuerza de succión que había demostrado previamente, solo que esta vez había enfocado dichos esfuerzos en tratar de atraer la nuez que se hallaba rodeada por piel en la dirección en que ella chupaba. Y además, como si lo antes mencionado hubiese sido poco, ella se aseguró de que la mano con la que había hecho a un lado la polla se encontrase en un constante movimiento de adelante hacia atrás, haciendo que la estimulación en conjunta acercase al muchacho cada vez más hacia su clímax

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Si! ¡Ah! ¡J-joder!- Alcanzó a decir Lemy, quien a estas alturas ya se encontraba prácticamente formando un ángulo de 135° debido a lo intenso que le resultó el trabajo oral de Lacy y la forma en que no dejaba de masturbarlo cada vez más rápido.

Para este punto el chico prácticamente jadeaba con su boca abierta, su lengua salida y sus ojos desentonados, mientras aún se aferraba a la cabeza de su amiga. Pero incluso eso cambió luego de que la chica, queriéndole dar un fin a esto, se aventuró a arrastrar su segundo testículo dentro de su voraz boca y comenzará a repetir la acción de "Chupar" y "Soltar" en intervalos cada vez más y más cortos. Esa fue la última estimulación que Lemy necesito por lo cual, luego de uno de los tantos "Aflojes" de la muchacha, pasó lo inevitable.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Me corrooooooo!- Exclamó desaforadamente el chico, al momento de comenzar a soltar la descarga que había estado acumulado desde el momento en que inicio la parte sexual de la película.

El líquido blancuzco y espeso salió disparado de la uretra, voló por el aire hasta finalmente estrellarse en el piso y formar un caminillo viscoso que se extendió por un espacio de más de un metro.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Y yo pensé que había dejado la cama hecha un desastre. Pero tú…- Comentó la muchacha de manera irónica y burlona mientras contemplaba el recorrido hecho por el disparo del chico.

-Sin…comentarios…- Alcanzó a contestar Lemy, el cual en este momento se estaba sujetando las rodillas con las manos para así sobreponerse a las oleadas de placer que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo tras su abrumador orgasmo. – _Esa fue una forma "Diferente" de dar una mamada. Pero no discuto para nada los resultados_.-

Dejando a un lado la confianza y el tono burlón que había mostrado antes, la chica hizo una pregunta al aun exaltado muchacho.

-B-bueno, Lem. Ahora que ya hice que "Acabarás", como decía en el video…creo que ya es hora de que tú…d-de que yo…de que nosotros…t-tú entiendes ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Lacy, en un tono de voz sorpresivamente avergonzado y con un rostro teñido de rojo, mientras hacía que sus índices se persiguieran mutuamente formando círculos en el aire, y desviaba la mirada para evitar el contacto visual con Lemy.

Dándose cuenta del visible nerviosismo de su amiga, nuestro ya casi recuperado protagonista tuvo la decencia suficiente para decirle algo que la haría decidirse. Él poso su mano en el hombro de la chica y entonces le dijo…

-Escucha Lacy, yo entiendo que estés preocupada y con miedo de hacerlo, sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti. Así que si quieres echarte atrás AHORA y que dejemos las cosas aquí, por mí no habría problema.- Le sugirió Lemy mientras le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa carente de enojo o intimidación alguna. –Yo NO quiero que te sientas presionada a hacer algo que no quieres, así que tú dirás que quieres hacer.- - _Aunque sería una patada en las pelotas cortar las cosas a estas alturas, no podría llamarme a mí mismo "Hombre" si intimó a una chica a hacer algo que no desea_.- Admitió para sí mismo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de una Lacy, la cual en este momento parecía estar aún más sonrojada, solo que por una razón muy distinta a la antes mencionada.

- _¿Ah? Esa expresión que tiene…él…habla en serio. Realmente no le molestaría que yo quisiera parar justo ahora antes del "Masaje definitivo". Puedo verlo en su cara, él…él realmente…se preocupa por lo que yo piense_.- Declaró para sí la muchacha, luego de que sus latidos de nerviosismo y miradas de vergüenza se empezasen a convertir en otra clase de sentimientos hacía el chico, sentimientos que ella solamente había tenido hacía cierto hombre de cabello alvino.

Dándose cuenta del palpitar de su pecho y admitiendo abiertamente que su sensación de malestar y decoro acababa de ser reemplazada por algo mucho más agradable, Lacy finalmente dio a conocer su respuesta en voz alta.

-H-hagámoslo…- Dijo ella, en un susurro tan bajo que fue casi imperceptible para los oídos del chico, lo cual la obligo a repetir su respuesta. –H-hagámoslo, Lemy. Yo…quiero llegar hasta el final de esto. S-sé que me habías dicho que esto tal vez dolería al principio, pero…- Esto último lo dijo recuperando su vergüenza anterior.

-¿Pero…?-

Tragando saliva y respirando profundamente luego de ver que el chico le pedía una continuación, Lacy finalmente fue capaz de dar a conocer lo que pensaba.

-…pero confió en ti. Sé que no harás algo que me lastime realmente. Y que…solo a ti podría dejarte una tarea como esta. Así que, por favor, Lem.- Terminó de decir ella, antes de comenzar a cambiar su posición sobre la cama. –Quiero…continuar.- Declaró firmemente luego de haberse colocado en cuatro patas y presentar su coño a los ojos del muchacho.

Lemy quedó abrumado por la forma en la que Lacy acababa de confesar sus sentimientos con esa clase de palabras tan sinceras y puras, muy distinto a aquella vez en la que Leia había hecho lo mismo.

-Ah…b-bueno. Entonces…creo que voy a…e-eso.- - _¡J-joder! ¡Estoy nervioso! ¡Ahora estoy mucho más aterrado por la idea de lastimarla!_ \- Se lamentó internamente el chico al momento de acercarse al lugar donde estaba la muchacha y comenzar a dirigir su pene a la entrada del coño de esta última, pero él se detuvo justo antes de introducirlo, ya que quiso darle una pequeña advertencia antes de ello. –Muy bien. Voy a meterla ahora, Lacy. ¿Estás lista?-

-S-si. Lo estoy. **(Inhalar) (Exhalar)** ¡Adelante! ¡Hazlo!- Exclamó la muchacha, como una forma de darse ánimos así misma.

Siendo testigo de la determinación de Lacy, Lemy comenzó a internar lentamente su polla dentro del húmedo receptáculo del cuerpo femenino. Al principio, la inserción resulto algo complicada, pero una vez que la cabeza de su pene encontró la forma de abrirse paso el resto del tallo entró relativamente sin problema. Claro estaba que desde un primer momento y hasta varios minutos después la chica no dejó de mostrar las señales de dolor producidas por la sensación de tener un objeto extraño dentro de su feminidad.

- _Esto…es difícil pero…puedo…soportarlo. ¡Si! ¡P-puedo hacerlo!_ \- Pensó Lacy mientras mordía la sabana con sus dientes, para así impedir el escape de sus gritos, pero incluso eso fue insuficiente una vez que Lemy choco contra la barrera que era prueba inequívoca de su virginidad. -¡Ah! ¿¡Qué esta…!?- Preguntó ella, luego de sentir como un pequeño roce con esa delgada membrana acababa de ser la causante de un dolor aun peor que el antes mencionado.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Te prometo que todo mejorara luego de esto, pero…v-voy a tener que aplicar un poco de fuerza. Por favor, sopórtalo.- Pidió el chico, poco antes de hacer retroceder sus caderas e, inmediatamente después, estocar con fuerza con su vara de carne, rompiendo así el himen de la chica.

Al momento de ser despojada de su virginidad, algo dentro de la cabeza de Lacy hizo un "Clic" y lo siguiente que supo fue que sintió como si todo su cuerpo hubiese sido sometido al peor dolor que había sentido hasta el momento, por lo cual sus gritos no se hicieron esperar y rápidamente cubrieron toda la habitación.

-¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¡Dios! ¡DIOS! ¡Maldita sea, eso fue tan…! ¡Ahhhhhh!-

-¡Shh, shhh, shhhh! Está bien. Eso es normal. Todo pasará con el tiempo, pero por ahora trata de resistir.- Dijo Lemy, quien bien sabía lo doloroso que era para una muchacha un momento como este, y que lo mejor que podía hacer era simplemente esperar a que el dolor se le pasará.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que la molestia de Lacy finalmente comenzará a ceder y esta pudiese recuperar la compostura que había perdido.

-¿Estás mejor ahora? ¿Ya no sientes que te duela como antes?- Preguntó el chico, el cual tuvo que abstenerse totalmente de la idea de penetrar o retirar su polla del interior de su amiga, ya que fuera cual fuera el caso, ella terminaría adolorida.

-S-si. Eso creo pero ¡Joder! ¡Eso fue mucho más doloroso de lo que imaginé!- Se quejó en voz alta ella, en un tono de voz que usaba la mayoría del tiempo, cosa que realmente tranquilizo a Lemy al escucharlo.

-L-lo siento.- - _Que bueno, al menos no parece que esté molesta conmigo_.-

-N-no necesitas disculparte, Lem. Tú me habías dicho que eso sería así.- Refutó ella de manera tranquila, luego de volver a bajar su cabeza y recostarla nuevamente sobre la superficie de la cama. –A-ahora…si no te importa…¿Crees que podrías…? ¿Continuar? Ahora que paso la parte dolorosa yo…comienzo a sentir esa agradable sensación de antes.- Confesó la avergonzada muchacha mientras dibujaba círculos sobre la sabana que cubría el colchón sobre el que estaba recostada.

Dándose cuenta de que ahora era libre de las restricciones que él mismo se había puesto, Lemy finalmente pudo darse el gusto de explorar hasta el más mínimo y profundo rincón del cuerpo de Lacy.

-Ok. Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces empecemos.- Dijo el chico al momento de hacer retroceder sus caderas y dar la embestida que daría inicio al tan esperado momento sexual compartido.

Esa primera estocada rebasó por mucho a la que había despojado a Lacy de su virginidad y se las arregló para seguir de largo y llegar hasta la entrada del cuello uterino de la chica, el cual para este momento ya se encontraba contrayéndose con desesperación y deseo, al igual que el resto de sus cálidas entrañas. Luego de alcanzar el fondo, el muchacho se detuvo momentáneamente y se tomó un segundo o dos para disfrutar de la firmeza y la estrechez que el coño de la chica le ofrecía, pero al poco tiempo recordó que dichas características se podían apreciar mucho más estando en movimiento, por lo cual comenzó a dar marcha atrás y así disponerse a dar inicio a un mete-saque lento que le diese tanto a él como a su amiga la oportunidad de acostumbrarse y disfrutar de las sensaciones que el aparato sexual del otro podían ofrecerle. Al momento en el que el chico volvió a sentir que le faltaba poco para salir por completo del agujero de Lacy, él rápidamente volvió a sumergir su pene en el interior, nuevamente choco con el fondo, y luego, sin pensar siquiera en detenerse, dio pie al viaje de salida, repitiendo este mismo proceso una y otra vez hasta que el cuarto comenzó a llenarse de los jadeos de ellos dos.

- _J-joder. Esto es ¡GENIAL! Ella es tan apretada como se esperaría de una chica sin experiencia, pero además…¡SIENTO COMO SI ESTUVIERA SUCCIONÁNDOME HACIA ADENTRO!_ \- Comentó en su mente Lemy, quien tras haber pasado un tiempo follándose a la chica, se había percatado de que las paredes vaginales de esta última parecían ceñirse y oprimirse alrededor de su pene, dificultándole cada vez más el camino hacia el exterior, pero al mismo tiempo facilitándole e incluso ayudándole a la hora de enterrar su miembro en su interior. - _¡M-mierda! Esto tiene que ser debido a todo el ejercicio que hace, porque de otra forma no me explico cómo esto es posible_.- Intuyó él, atribuyéndole este fenómeno a los músculos bien desarrollados de su amiga.

- _¡Oh por Dios! ¡Joder! ¡JODER! ¡Esta es! Es la misma sensación de antes pero…esta se siente mucho ¡MUCHO! ¡MEJOR!_ \- Grito internamente Lacy, mientras que en el exterior se encontraba con la cabeza pegada a la cama, soltando toda clase de jadeos y gemidos mientras el chico detrás de ella apuñalaba sin descanso su intimidad. – _Me pregunto…¿Cuándo volveré a sentir esa cosa del "Orgasmo"? Eso sí que fue estupendo. Espero que no tarde demasiado._ \- Comentó ella, recordando la embriagadora sensación de satisfacción que había alcanzado luego de haber llegado al clímax.

Mientras los dos chicos seguían ensimismados en sus pensamientos y follaban con un ritmo cada vez más rápido, uno de los dos acabo teniendo una idea que sin duda agregaría algo de emoción a la situación.

- _Vaya. Hacer eso sería muy…excitante, pero ¿Lo hago o no lo hago? Hmm…_ \- Se cuestionó Lemy, el cual nuevamente había sido iluminado con una alocada ocurrencia instintiva, que estaba seguro que haría disfrutar tanto a él como a la chica.

La diferencia más notable entre esta vez y las anteriores era que el chico ya no se cuestionaba tanto la posibilidad de que esa idea fuera bien o mal recibida por la muchacha con la que se encontraba, ya que luego de dos pruebas exitosas él ya estaba casi completamente convencido de que esto era un don infalible, así que…

- _Qué diablos. ¡Lo voy a hacer!_ \- Declaró finalmente él, momentos antes de estirar su mano y tomar con ella la cola de caballo de Lacy.

Intrigada por ese hecho, la chica giro levemente la cabeza para ver que intensión tenía Lemy.

-Oye…¿Qué estás…?- Antes de que ella pudiese siquiera terminar su pregunta fue sorprendida e interrumpida por el repentino y fuerte jalón que el muchacho acababa de hacerle a la parte de su cabello mencionada anteriormente. -¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡L-LEMY! ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES!?- Preguntó la chica, visiblemente molesta y para nada feliz con el repentino accionar de su amigo.

Lemy, obviando la pregunta de su amiga, decidió que la mejor forma de calmarla sería haciéndole ver el por qué él había hecho lo que acababa de hacer. Así que por ese motivo él tomó firmemente la cola de caballo de Lacy, haciendo que esta última levantase y echase hacía atrás la cabeza, e inmediatamente después comenzó a follarla con una intensidad mucho mayor a la de antes.

Al ser tomada de esta forma y no ser capaz de zafarse del agarre del chico, Lacy se sintió obviamente frustrada por el hecho de que este último se haya atrevido a hacerle algo así sin decirle ni una palabra de advertencia. Sin embargo su ira fue extinguiéndose poco a poco hasta finalmente apagarse completamente luego de darse cuenta de que la sensación de goce y placer proveniente de su entrepierna y el sentimiento de impotencia, sumisión y la pizca de dolor que el agarre que el chico había forzado sobre su cabeza habían sido combinadas en un nuevo y refrescante sentimiento que rápidamente se estaba apoderando de ella y llenándola de una gran satisfacción.

- _¡Ah! N-no puede ser. Esto…¡Esto me encanta! La forma en que él me tiene sujeta y me la mete sin parar es…¡FANTASTICA!_ \- Alcanzó a pensar una atolondrada y eufórica Lacy, mientras sentía como si quedase en blanco con cada nueva penetración por parte del chico. – _Y-ya no quiero que se detenga. Quiero que siga. Quiero que…quiero que…_ \- Continúo diciendo, al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se separaban y su lengua se hallaba por fuera de su boca. Finalmente, ella termino de decir lo que quería con un grito sonoro. –¡Quiero que…! ¡L-lo hagas con más fuerza! ¡Por favor!-

Dándose cuenta que había logrado su cometido y de que nuevamente su instinto lo había llevado por buen camino, Lemy sonrió con regocijo antes cumplir el deseo de la chica. En esta ocasión, la fuerza que había usado a la hora de jalar fue suficiente para hacer que toda la parte superior del torso de Lacy se levantase e hiciese que la chica formase un ángulo de 45° con respecto a la cama.

-Entonces…esto te gusta, ¿Eh?- - _¡Carajo! Ella está aún más estrecha que antes. Es increíble_.-

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Me gusta! ¡Me encanta! ¡LO ADORO!- Exclamó la desaforada muchacha mientras caía presa del placer por las arremetidas que le daba el chico, las cuales por si fuera poco la hacían dar pequeños saltos en el lugar debido a la nueva pose en la que se encontraba.

La pareja de chicos continuó follando de esta misma forma hasta que lo inevitable finalmente se hizo presente, debido en gran medida al morbo que esta clase de acto ligeramente violento causó en ambos.

-¡L-Lemy! ¡Otra vez tengo esa sensación! ¡Ah! ¡Y-yo voy a…! a…¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Incapaz de terminar su frase, pero dejando bien en claro lo que quiso decir, Lacy decidió dejar de lado las palabras y prepararse mentalmente para la descarga de placer que pronto recorrería su cuerpo.

-Yo también ya estoy muy cerca. ¡J-joder! De hecho yo…yo…- Percatándose que la sola cercanía al orgasmo ya había causado que el coño de Lacy comenzará a temblar y elevar el ya de por si intenso calor interno, Lemy no tuvo ninguna razón que impidiese compartir el momento del clímax con su amiga. -¡Me corroooooo!-

Y con eso dicho, el muchacho comenzó a verter una enorme cantidad de semen caliente directamente dentro del vientre de Lacy, quien tras sentir como el líquido de Lemy acababa de alcanzar una profundidad aun mayor a la que ella se había habituado, solo pudo morder su labio inferior con sus dos grandes dientes frontales y dejar salir la excitación que había acumulado en forma de jugo femenino.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡DIOOOOOS! ¡LEMY! ¡ME QUEMO! ¡SIENTO COMO ME QUEMA POR DENTRO!- Exclamó la sobrexcitada chica al momento de experimentar simultáneamente su primer Creampie y segundo orgasmo de su vida, el cual había sido incluso más fuerte que el anterior, probablemente debido al hecho de estarlo compartiendo con alguien más o porque sus entrañas fueron finalmente usadas para cumplir el propósito para el que fueron creadas.

Fuera como fuera, ambos chicos tuvieron que soportar y sobreponerse al momento de éxtasis mientras el aparato sexual de su compañero hacía lo posible por prolongarlo tanto como se pudiera. Lemy por ejemplo fue ordeñado por las contracciones vaginales de la chica y sujetado a más no poder, impidiéndole así cualquier posibilidad de sacar su polla hasta haber soltado la última gota de semen. Lacy por su parte, además de hacerle frente al calor de la descarga, también debió aguantar la sensación imaginaria de que el pene en su interior se había ensanchado, cuando la realidad era que su coño se había contraído; además estaba el hecho de que Lemy no le había soltado aun el cabello. En resumidas cuentas, ninguno de los dos lo tuvo "Fácil" al momento de correrse, pero sin lugar a dudas ambos lo disfrutaron de principio a fin.

Una vez que el momento orgásmico se dio por terminado Lemy finalmente libero a la cola de caballo de Lacy de su agarre, solo para que la exhausta muchacha decidiese desplomarse sobre la cama. La chica cayó boca abajo sobre el colchón y ni siquiera pareció preocuparse por haber quedado con sus piernas y su coño abiertos y a la vista del muchacho tras ella, ya que en su estado actual la idea de recuperar la compostura le resultaba mucho más atractiva que lo antes mencionado. Lemy por su parte solo se había limitado a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y observar con gran orgullo y satisfacción el estado en el que había logrado dejar a la chica.

- _Fiu. Eso fue genial. No pensé que fuera a correrme tanto, pero con ella ordeñándome de la forma en que lo hizo realmente no tuve forma de evitarlo_.- Se dijo internamente el muchacho, poco antes de ver como el semen que acababa de depositar dentro del coño de su amiga había comenzado a escurrirse hacia afuera de esta última, solo para terminar derramándose sobre las sábanas. – _Joder. Ver a Lacy en ese estado hace que me den ganas de…_ _ **(Tragar)**_ \- Admirando una imagen que, a sus ojos, resultaba tan excitante, Lemy no pudo evitar que la misma fuese la detonante de una nueva erección. Al desviar su vista de la chica y fijarse en el estado de su miembro viril, él solo pudo decir. – _Oh…vaya. Tal parece que aún estamos lejos de terminar. Voy a tener que decírselo a Lacy una vez que se recupere. Claro que primero habrá que ver si ella aún quiere continuar_.-

…

Un par de minutos luego de haber descansado y habiéndose recuperado, la pareja de chicos ya se encontraba en lo que podría describirse como su segunda ronda. La posición en la que ambos se encontraban esta vez era una en la cual los dos se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro, y donde se podía destacar el hecho de que Lacy se hallaba sentada sobre el regazo de Lemy, mientras que sus dos sexos se fundían entre sí. Las piernas de la muchacha se encontraban separadas y sobresalían por detrás de la espalda de Lemy, mientras que este último se aseguraba de sujetar a la chica mientras ella se movía. Un hecho a resaltar de esta segunda ronda era que la muchacha ya no solo se sentía atraída por la idea de intimar con el chico con el fin de mejorarse de su lesión, sino que ahora simplemente estaba teniendo sexo con él porque había descubierto lo bien que este se sentía y lo mucho que gozaba al hacerlo con alguien tan cercano a ella como lo era Lemy, quien por su parte también había perdido el rumbo que había dado pie a esta situación en la que ahora se encontraba. Dicho de otra forma, los dos muchachos ya no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera darse placer mutuamente y hacer sentir lo mejor posible al otro. Fue por esa misma razón que durante todo el tiempo durante este segundo encuentro sexual, ninguno de los dos se había molestado en pronunciar palabras, ya que sentían que sus acciones hablarían más que estas últimas.

Un ejemplo de esto fue cuando Lemy, en medio de una de las subidas y bajadas que Lacy y él habían aprendido a coordinar mutuamente, decidió que era el momento perfecto para robarle un beso a la chica, ya que según él, la cara que fue capaz de apreciar mientras follaban en esta nueva posición le resulto una de las cosas más tiernas y adorables que él había visto, una en la cual sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus cejas curvadas, mientras que su boca se encontraba ligeramente abierta y expulsaba una serie de gemidos por demás encantadores. El caso aquí fue que él le robo un beso a una desprevenida chica que, lejos de enojarse, al poco tiempo se halló rodeando al descarado muchacho con sus brazos e incitándolo a seguir besándola como ella bien sabía que hacían las personas con sentimientos mutuos de aprecio. Durante su beso, sus lenguas se entrelazaron en más de una ocasión, buscando el dominio sobre el serpenteante musculo vocal del otro, pero más temprano que tarde, dichos besos comenzaron a ser insuficientes para equiparar la lujuria que en ambos iba en aumento.

Fue por eso que, luego de separarse para buscar aire, la atención de nuestro querido chico opto por centrarse ahora en el cuello de su amiga, al cual comenzó a recorrer con una serie de lamidas y besos pequeños que subsecuente habían logrado sacarle varios gemidos a la chica y habían servido de preámbulo para lo que estaba por venir. Continuando su camino de bajada por el cuello, la boca de Lemy acabo por encontrarse con los vistosos pezones de la chica, los cuales mostrándose como un par de puntos rosados y duros sobre un terreno casi totalmente plano, no hicieron más que invitarlo a introducirlos en su boca para así darles algo de atención.

Para Lacy, un simple roce con el área donde el muchacho había centrado ahora su atención, ya era más que suficiente para hacerla delirar de placer y perder lo poco de auto-control que aún le quedaba. Razón por la cual instintivamente había comenzado a echarse cada vez más y más hacia atrás, en búsqueda de un respaldo para su espalda, uno que le permitiese disfrutar a gusto y sin preocupación por cosas como mantenerse erguida.

Fue así que ambos chicos terminaron sobre la cama en una pose que era mucho más característica y reconocible para un par de amantes desbocados, el misionero. En dicha nueva posición, fue que los dos comenzaron a sentir que su resistencia se acercaba ya a un punto crítico, y que su orgasmo no tardaría mucho en llegar. Siendo ambos consientes de este hecho, fue que cada uno buscó la mejor manera de hacer que el otro llegase primero al clímax. Lemy opto por reclinarse sobre la muchacha, colocando sus dos manos sobre la cama y a cada lado de la cabeza de Lacy, todo con el fin de que su polla se frotase con una parte distinta de su interior. La chica por otro lado, decidió aferrarse al cuello del muchacho con sus brazos y besarlo con pasión mientras levantaba parte de su torso de la cama, ayudando aún más a Lemy en su labor de complacer esa parte específica de su coño con la cual se había ensañado.

Finalmente, el muchacho aumento al máximo el ritmo de sus estocadas, provocando que el coño de Lacy se estremeciera y apretase a más no poder y haciendo que a los pocos segundos ambos estallasen en un segundo orgasmo conjunto, en el cual obviamente la chica terminó llena de esperma y el pene del muchacho cubierto de una delgada capa de fluido.

Pero aun luego de haber acabado de correrse ninguno de los dos se molestó en separarse uno del otro, lo que es más, de hecho parecían estar dispuestos a continuar con una tercera ronda, pero...

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Preguntó una voz que ambos chicos conocían demasiado bien como para confundirla con la de alguien más.

- _Oh mierda. Oh mierda. Mierda. ¡MIERDA!_ \- Exclamó en su mente el muchacho luego de girarse en la dirección en la cual provenía la voz.

Lacy por otro lado, había optado por saludar de manera despreocupada a la persona recién llegada a la habitación.

-¡Lupa! Hola. Así que al final si decidiste venir, ¿Eh?-

Efectivamente la muchacha que acababa de interrumpirlos no era nada más y nada menos que Lupa Santiago, una de las tantas primas de Leia y la única de todo su grupo en tener un cabello albino natural y una apariencia de chica gótica/punk.

-Sabes que no tenia de otra. Mamá me habría matado de no hacerlo. Pero dime ¿Cómo fue que tú y Lemy terminaron teniendo sexo?- Preguntó de forma tranquila y con total naturalidad, como si lo que estuviese viendo fuese algo del día a día.

-No seas tonta. Lemy solo me está dando un masaje.- Contesto Lacy, quien aun después de todo esto seguía considerando que lo que hacían no era algo sexual.

-¿Oh? ¿Así que un masaje dices? Qué interesante...- Acotó la albina, todavía sin siquiera inmutarse o cambiar la pícara sonrisa de su rostro.

Siendo aparentemente el único que poseía sentido común en la habitación, Lemy no pudo evitar ponerse pálido por haber sido atrapado en el acto, por la chica que desde siempre le había atraído, la cual además era conocida por tener un lado oscuro y perverso, uno equiparable al de la propia Leia.

...

 **Calles de la ciudad**

Mientras todos los sucesos de la residencia Gloud se realizaban, un joven hombre albino conduciendo una Van de tamaño familiar se encontraba recorriendo toda clase de lugares como parques, centros comerciales, tiendas de conveniencia, lugares de comida rápida y demás, todo para buscar a una pequeña bebé que estaba desaparecida desde el comienzo de la mañana.

-Esto ya empieza a preocuparme. No puedo creer que ella aun no haya aparecido. ¿Adónde habrá ido esta vez?- Preguntó Lincoln a la persona que estaba a su lado, acompañándolo en la búsqueda de la escurridiza infante.

La acompañante del chico dejo salir una serie de sonidos que para la gran mayoría no tendrían el menor sentido, pero para una persona como Lincoln esa clase de ruidos le resultaban palabras tan claras como cualquier otra.

-No, ya la busque en ese lugar antes de ir a recogerte a la casa.- Comentó el albino, poco antes de preguntar por más ideas.

Nuevamente su compañera de búsqueda respondió con una seguidilla de sonidos gorgoteantes y sinuosos, los cuales con dificultad parecían ser palabras como tal.

-¿El zoológico al otro lado de la ciudad? ¿Cómo podría ella llegar hasta ahí a gatas? Aun para Lulu eso sería…- Comenzó a replicar el muchacho, poco antes de fijar su vista en el suelo y hacer una cara de disgusto. – **(Suspiro)** Sabes qué, Lynn. Sería mucho mejor que dejarás de hacer eso mientras hablamos. Esto es algo serio ¿No crees?-

Escuchando la queja de Lincoln, una Lynn que hasta ese momento se había encontrado con la cabeza baja y pegada a la entrepierna de la persona tras el volante, finalmente se acomodó correctamente en el asiento y comenzó a hablar de forma normal.

-Tch. Aguafiestas. Y yo que pensé que lo estabas disfrutando y todo. Hace mucho que no pasábamos un tiempo a solas, no puedes culparme por querer aprovecharlo un poco, ¿Verdad?- Acotó la muchacha mientras se arreglaba ligeramente el cabello y la ropa.

-Yo sigo sin entender cómo es que puedes pensar en hacer esto cuando Lulu está haya afuera, sola, probablemente con frío, asustada y…- Empezó a relatar Lincoln, mientras una imagen de la pequeña bebé perdida a su suerte en algún lugar desamparado e inhóspito se formaba en su mente.

-Si, sobre eso. Lana y Lisa me mandaron un mensaje hace como una hora, diciéndome que ya habían encontrado a Lulu.- Dijo de forma tranquila la muchacha, provocando que el discurso de Lincoln se detuviese abruptamente y su cara se llenase de una expresión de sorpresa. -Así que, ahora que sabes que Lulu está a salvo ¿Qué te parece si yo…?- Comentó Lynn en un tono insinuante y provocador, mientras lentamente volvía a acercar su boca a la polla expuesta de su hermano.

Lincoln, luego de procesar lo que la chica acababa de decir, se aventuró a detenerla y hacerle una pregunta muy seria.

-A ver, déjame ver si entendí. ¿Dices que recibiste un mensaje donde te decían que Lulu ya había aparecido, y que en lugar de decírmelo de inmediato decidiste que era mejor guardarte eso y así poder "Aprovechar" el tiempo que pasaríamos buscándola?-

-En esencia, si. Eso fue lo que hice.- Respondió Lynn de forma sonriente y sin mostrar signos de sentirse avergonzada por admitir que mintió.

-¡Joder Lynn! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estuve durante todo este tiempo?-

-Jeje. Perdóname, Linc. No fue mi intensión hacer que te estresarás tanto. Como muestra de arrepentimiento, deja que te ayude a descargar toda esa "Preocupación" que acumulaste.- Insistió la chica, esta vez mientras subía y bajaba las cejas e intercalaba su mirada entre el rostro de Lincoln y su entrepierna.

El muchacho, viendo que ella no pararía de insistir hasta que él le diese lo que quería, tomo la cabeza de Lynn con una mano y luego la guio en dirección a su pene, para que momentos después la chica comenzará a mamárselo nuevamente y con una felicidad casi palpable.

- _Bueno, al menos ya puedo quedarme tranquilo respecto a Lulu. Pero diablos, ¿En qué momento fue que mi vida se tornó en esto? Realmente me gustaría que un día simplemente nos reuniéramos y salgamos todos juntos como una familia normal._ \- Musitó Lincoln en su cabeza, unos segundos antes de que Lynn, le comentase algo en ese lenguaje secreto que solo el albino era capaz de traducir con tal fluidez. –Oye, eso que dices sería perfecto para la salida familiar de la que hablamos el otro día. Buena idea Lynn.- Declaró el muchacho, quien notoriamente había quedado encantado con la repentina propuesta de su hermana. –Se la comentaré a las otras apenas volvamos a casa.-

 **Continuará…**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Casa de la Familia Gloud. 2do Piso. Cuarto de Lacy.**

Reanudando nuestra historia, nuestro joven protagonista de cabello castaño se encontraba ahora en un serio predicamento. Él acababa de ser descubierto en pleno desarrollo del acto sexual por la que, luego de Leia, podría ser considerada la chica más manipuladora, sádica e impredecible de su calle, Lupa Santiago.

Es por ello que, aún a pesar de que la muchacha de cabellos blancos no se haya molestado en dirigirle la palabra desde que llego, Lemy se vio obligado a ofrecerle a esta una explicación de lo que sucedía. Claro que, debido a sus prisas y a su notorio nerviosismo de lo que podría pasar, el chico se había olvidado de un detalle importante, el cual sin duda le restaría cualquier tipo de credibilidad a lo que sea que este tuviera que decir.

-¿¡L-Lupa!? ¡E-esto no es…! E-es decir…¡Esto no es lo que parece…! Ok, t-tal vez si, ¡P-pero no es tan malo, es…! Bien, de acuerdo, ¡Si es TAN malo! ¡P-pero lo que quiero decir es que…!- Trató de explicar Lemy entre tartamudeos y frases incompletas, sin advertir si quiera que la muchacha con la cual trataba de justificarse no era capaz de hacerle caso debido a una cosa que estaba captando su entera atención.

- _¿Este idiota realmente pretende que lo tome en serio o escuche siquiera sus pobres excusas mientras sigue con su polla metida dentro de Lacy?_ \- Se cuestionó Lupa, sin poder hacer caso omiso del hecho de que, desde su llegada a la habitación, ya sea por una u otra razón, Lemy no se había molestado siquiera en separarse de la chica deportista o de variar aunque sea un poco la posición en la cual ambos se encontraban. - _¿Estará así por ser idiota, estar cachondo o simplemente por muy, muy despistado?_ \- Se preguntó internamente la albina, momentos antes de parar en seco el pobre intento de explicación que el muchacho estuviera tratando de darle. -Muy bien, Lem, deja que te detenga ahí por un minuto. No es por nada, pero si REALMENTE quieres hacer el intento de justificarte por lo que tú y Lacy hacían, de veras te voy a recomendar que primero te apartes un poco.- Comentó de manera desinteresada ella, casi como si estuviera sintiendo pena ajena del nivel de descuido o idiotez que el chico había mostrado al no percatarse de ese hecho por sí mismo.

Lemy proceso las palabras de la albina por unos segundos, luego de los cuales termino por voltear su rostro en la dirección en la que se encontraba el rostro de Lacy, quien le dedico una ligera sonrisa y un inocente comentario del estilo "Estás todo rojo, Lem ¿Qué te pasa?", lo cual solo sirvió para hacer que el chico finalmente se percatase de que todavía continuaba con su miembro metido dentro del coño de la castaña, que sus cuerpos aún se hallaban presionándose el uno al otro y que, a todas luces, la pose del misionero en la que estaban daba la inequívoca imagen que tendrían un par de amantes en plena consumación de su amor.

La suma de todo eso hizo que el rostro de Lemy se deformase, causando que sus mejillas y frente se tiñesen de un vivido color rojo propio de la vergüenza de no haberse fijado antes de ese hecho, que sus ojos se abrieran de la sorpresa al presenciar su descuido, que sus pupilas se empequeñecieran y que su boca formase una línea recta, provocando así que toda su expresión facial coordinase con el único pensamiento que podía estar rondando en su cabeza tras percatarse de su nivel de estupidez.

- _Oh…creo que la cague_.-

Fue justamente luego de ello que, como si de una mala broma del destino se tratase, Lemy escuchó un sonido y vio un pequeño destello de luz proveniente del lugar en el cual se hallaba la recién llegada chica vestida de negro, tres cosas que, si bien no significaban nada por sí mismas, en conjunto daban como resultado una idea que solo podía causarle un genuino e inequívoco pavor. Lupa acababa de tomarle una foto luego de que él "Posara" para ella al voltearse para ver a Lacy.

Teniendo eso en mente, Lemy volvió a girar la cabeza en la dirección de Lupa, deseando de todo corazón que sus nervios le hubiesen jugado una mala pasada y que él simplemente se hubiese imaginado todo, cosa que de hecho no sucedió.

-Mmm…el flash fallo un poco y el enfoque no fue el mejor, pero aun así creo que esta es una buena foto. Con que se pueda "Apreciar" lo que sucedió me basta.- Comento con gran indiferencia la albina, mientras le daba un vistazo a la imagen que acababa de capturar de los dos chicos frente a ella.

-¡Oye! ¡Pudiste decirme que ibas a sacarnos una foto, así al menos me hubiera dado tiempo de hacer mi "Pose de la victoria"!- Reclamó Lacy, quien, al aún permanecer ajena a todo el trasfondo de la situación, solo se preocupaba del hecho de haber sido fotografiada sin realizar la cara con la cual prefería salir en todas las fotos que le sacasen, una en la que formaba una "V" con sus dedos índice y anular, la cual luego posaba junto a su ojo, mientras se aseguraba de tener el otro ojo cerrado y sacaba ligeramente la lengua hacia un lado mientras sonreía.

-Puedo sacar otra si quieres.- Sugirió la muchacha de cabello blanco, levantando nuevamente la cámara de su celular luego de oír la queja de su amiga, sabiendo de sobra que al hacer eso conseguiría hacer reaccionar al estupefacto e inmóvil Lemy.

-¡N-no! ¡No más fotos! ¡D-DAME ESO!- Atinó a vociferar el chico, al momento de finalizar la íntima unión que estaba sosteniendo con Lacy, para así abalanzarse en un intento de detener a la albina.

Claro estuvo que, debido a las prisas y el nerviosismo del chico a la hora de hacer ello, este no solamente fallo al tratar de alcanzar el dispositivo, sino que además termino cayendo de cara contra el piso, terminando así, literalmente, a los pies de la sínica muchacha de apariencia gótica. No obstante, el exabrupto del chico terminó dándole a la segunda foto una curiosa apariencia, ya que en ella se lo podía ver a él saltando desnudo, de forma desaforada y casi demencial hacia la cámara, a la vez que de fondo se apreciaba a una Lacy que, en un intento de realizar su pose para la imagen, acabo por realizar una expresión mucho más curiosa y peculiar debido a la repentina e inesperada puntada de placer que broto de su entrepierna al momento en el que Lemy decidió desprenderse de ella a toda velocidad. Dicho de otra forma, la usual "Pose de victoria" de Lacy acabo deformándose en una expresión que denotaba placer, justo al momento preciso en el cual la siguiente foto había sido tomada.

-¡Jaja! Fue buen intento, Lem. Pero ni loca pienso dejar que me quites esto de las manos.- Declaró Lupa, sin mostrar preocupación alguna por el chico que ahora yacía a sus pies luego de su caída, la cual de hecho incluso le causó gracia luego de haberla rememorado mentalmente tras asegurarse de salvaguardar su celular.

- _¡Tch! Mierda. ¡Que cerca estuve!…_ \- Alcanzó a pensar Lemy, poco antes de despegar su rostro de la alfombra del cuarto para así hacerle a la albina una pregunta sumamente obvia. -¿Q-qué vas a hacer con…esas?- Preguntó, al momento de apuntar con su mentón en la dirección de Lupa, dándole así a esta última una desganada y sumisa expresión de él, la cual solo era complementada aún más por el rojo color que le había quedado en el rostro tras el impacto contra el suelo.

Viendo entonces que el chico acababa de perder los pocos signos de rebeldía que había mostrado hace poco, Lupa sonrió ligeramente al pensar qué podría pedirle a este a cambio de su indiscreción respecto a lo que había visto el día de hoy.

-Oh, no estoy segura todavía. Hay TANTAS personas a las cuales podría resultarle interesante el ver esto. A las otras chicas, a tus padres, la entrenadora Lynn, la policía, a LYRA, la lista es muy, muy extensa como para decidirlo justo ahora.- Respondió de forma condescendiente Lupa, dando así una lista de los posibles candidatos a los cuales podría enseñarles esas comprometedoras fotos que había sacado, tomándose la molestia de nombrar cada uno de ellos en orden y en base a qué tanto perjudicaría cada uno la vida del chico si se enterase de lo que este hizo, siendo su católica, estirada y estricta hermana mayor por mucho la peor de ellas. - _Jujuju. ¿Qué harás ahora ante esta situación, Lem? ¿Acaso planeas ponerte violento e intentar quitarme el celular de las manos otra vez? Esa sería una buena opción, después de todo, yo estoy amenazándote directamente así que sería normal para un chico reaccionar así_.- Comentó en su cabeza Lupa, quien desde siempre había tenido un gusto particularmente marcado por causar o participar en conflictos; cosa que se veía bien reflejada en sus constantes disputas con Lyra; ya que en ellos veía la naturaleza más bella y básica de todo ser humano. - _Ahora, levántate y pelea. Y, si me das una buena reacción, me sentiré lo bastante satisfecha como para dejar aquí este pequeño desliz con Lacy_.- Continuó monologando ella, haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de terminar diciendo… - _Pero eso sí, planeo pedir muchos más detalles sobre cómo fue que llegaron a esto.-_

Sabiendo a ciencia cierta que su destino ahora estaba en manos de la inestable y problemática muchacha peliblanca, Lemy hizo lo único que a muchos se les hubiera venido a la cabeza en una situación tan precaria y apremiante como esa, suplicar por perdón y piedad. Fue debido a esto que, casi inmediatamente después de que Lupa dejará de hablar, este se apresuró a correr a gatas hasta el lugar donde esta última se hallaba, para acto seguido aferrarse a las piernas de esta con un fuerte abrazo que dejaba más que en clara su evidente desesperación.

-¡Por favor! ¡Lo que sea! ¡MENOS ESO!- Se apresuró a vociferar Lemy, al momento de ceñir su agarre por encima de los tobillos de una sorprendida Lupa, quien solo pudo sentir una extraña mezcla de sorpresa y asco debido a la desmedida y cobarde reacción del muchacho, la cual no acabo ahí. -¡Y-yo admito que lo que hice estuvo sumamente mal! ¡Pero el que me amenaces con hablar con la policía, o peor aún, con LYRA acerca de esto es simplemente demasiado! ¡E-estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que no me delates! ¡Así que, por favor, mira dentro de tu corazón y…!- Intentó continuar suplicando él, justo antes de alzar la vista para hacer contacto visual, descubriendo así que, debido a la posición en la que estaba, tenía una vista perfecta de aquello que yacía debajo de la falda de su amiga, cosa que a su vez le permitió vislumbrar el juego de bragas compuesto de líneas negras y amarillas que la chica estaba usando, las cuales, para su desgracia, fueron responsables de hacerle perder el hilo de sus pensamientos de una forma muy poco discreta. -Y…y…a-amarillo y negro…¿Emm?…¿D-de que estaba hablando?- - _¡Joder! ¿¡Usa de estas!? ¡Se ven simplemente encantadoras en ella!_ \- Alcanzó a comentar y pensar el muchacho, segundos antes de que Lupa rápidamente descifrase el porque detrás del abrupto cambio en su forma de hablar.

-¡AHEM! ¿¡ACASO SE TE PERDIÓ ALGO AHÍ ABAJO, BASTARDO!?- Atinó a decir la muchacha, logrando así que Lemy de inmediato fijase su atención en los ahora fúricos ojos rojos que ella tenía, quienes hicieron que este maldijese brevemente sus bajos instintos de adolescente calenturiento, y le sirvieran a modo de preparación para el fuerte rodillazo en medio de los ojos que ella le dio luego de zafar una de sus piernas del agarre, provocando así que el castaño nuevamente se cayera al piso, esta vez de espaldas. -Y DIME, ¿¡CUANTOS PUTOS COLORES VEZ AHORA, EH, INFELIZ!? ¡JODER! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN MALDITO COBARDE Y UN PERVERTIDO! ¡A VER SI EN ALGÚN MOMENTO ME PLANTAS CARA! ¡HASTA TU HERMANA TIENE MÁS COJONES QUE…!- Estaba reclamando de forma iracunda Lupa, momentos antes de que sus ojos se posasen en un cierto apéndice grueso y voluminoso que se hallaba colgando en la entrepierna del chico. -¿¡…t-tú!?- Acabo por decir con sorpresa luego de que sus ojos viesen por vez primera, y de manera clara, el gran pedazo de carne que Lemy tenía entre sus piernas, el cual, a los ojos de Lupa, hacía un enorme contraste con la actitud poco dominante o masculina que el chico generalmente demostraba.

Aquí es necesario hacer un punto y aparte para explicar que el hecho de que Lupa tuviese esa clase de impresión de Lemy era debido a que desde siempre este último había optado por mostrar sus mejores modales y hacer todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos con tal de congraciarse o llamar la atención de aquella albina que ya desde pequeño había captado su interés, ya sea por enamoramiento o siempre admiración por ser la clase de chica a la que el preferiría tener como hermana mayor. Pero claro estaba que, para una muchacha tan pendenciera como lo era Lupa, esta clase de amabilidades y cortesías hacia su persona tenían un efecto contrario, haciendo que en lugar de ver a Lemy con buenos ojos esta solo lo viese como un lamebotas desesperado por atención.

Pero bueno, ya teniendo eso asentado, retomemos la historia, en la cual nuestra querida y malhumorada peliblanca favorita se acababa de topar por primera vez con lo que podría considerarse el lado "Rudo" de Lemy, quedando, metafóricamente hablando, boquiabierta y sin habla ante la idea de lo que aquella barra de carne sería capaz de hacer si el muchacho decidiese darle uso.

- _¿Qué diablos? ¿¡Este patético y cobarde perdedor tiene ESO ahí abajo!? ¿¡Como carajos es eso posi…!?_ \- Se comenzó a cuestionar la muchacha, al principio siendo incapaz de concebir la idea de que una persona tuviese tan enorme contraste en lo que se refiere a "Tener pelotas" de forma metafórica y física, más sin embargo, al cruzársele el recuerdo de quien era el padre del chico, esta pronto logró dar con una respuesta ante su duda. - _Espera…¿Será cosa de familia? E-es decir, por lo que he podido apreciar, Lincoln parecía ser alguien grande…_ \- Comentó para sí misma, a la vez que por su cabeza pasaba un recuerdo fugaz de ella "Admirando" las dimensiones del hombre de cabello cano en una ocasión que este había ido junto a su familia para así disfrutar de la piscina de su casa, cosa que lo llevó a vestir solo un short que, ella creía, "Dejaba poco a la imaginación". - _Pero…si su hijo es así, ¡Eso solo significa que él sería al menos el doble de grande de lo que yo había calculado!_ \- Alcanzó a pensar ella durante el tiempo que duro su contacto visual con el órgano sexual del castaño, el cual se vio interrumpido luego de que este último, al percatarse de que la chica lo veía fijamente con una "Mirada extraña", atinó a cubrir su entrepierna por miedo a que ella decidiese patearlo ahí para seguir castigándolo luego del "Incidente de la falda".

Fue justo después de "Protegerse" que Lemy nuevamente adopto una pose sumisa; esta vez lejos de la chica para volver a cometer errores; y comenzó a rogar por piedad. Dicho gesto, si bien seguía siendo mal recibido y le causaba cierto repelo a la albina, esta vez había hecho que esta última fuese iluminada por un posible uso que ella podría darle al chico y al tesoro que ella acababa de descubrir en él, algo que, como mínimo, sería más divertido de ver y experimentar. No obstante, este no sería ni el momento ni el lugar para poner ello a prueba.

-Muy bien, es suficiente. ¡Para ya!- Ordenó la chica en un determinado momento, deteniendo en seco la marejada de "Lo siento", "Perdóname", "Ten piedad", "Fue un accidente", y otras tantas disculpas que Lemy le estaba ofreciendo mientras posaba de rodillas y juntaba las manos para enfatizar la desesperación de su suplica. Acto seguido, Lupa se puso de cuclillas frente al castaño, lo obligo a levantar el mentón para que la mirase a los ojos y continuó diciendo… -Escuchar tus pobres e insulsos gimoteos en búsqueda de piedad me repugna. Así que haremos esto, Lem…- Comentó ella, usando un tono de voz tranquilo y ofreciendo un contacto visual sumamente fijo, el cual logro captar la atención absoluta del chico de un modo casi hipnótico. -Por el momento, yo me mantendré al margen de todo y guardaré silencio respecto a lo que vi…- Declaró entonces, causando que Lemy respondiese con un "¿¡Lo dices en serio!?" lleno de una emoción y alegría, que desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que llego luego de escuchar la siguiente frase de la albina. -PERO…definitivamente te cobraré por esto. Y no será dinero, oh no. El guardar un secreto tan jugoso y potencialmente volátil como este supone algo que va más allá de ello.- Continuó diciendo ella, cambiando su tono de voz por uno más intimidatorio y sombrío, casi como si estuviese en medio del clímax de un relato de terror de los cuales ella estaba tan bien informada. -Así que, en algún momento dado, tal vez cuando MENOS te lo esperes, yo iré a verte para cobrar por esto.- Aclaró la chica, al acercarse aparentemente al final del tétrico discurso que acababa de hacer que Lemy tuviese carne de gallina. -Ahora, si todo te quedó claro, y no tienes quejas por ello, asiente con la cabeza, recoge tu ropa y lárgate de aquí antes de que la entrenadora Lynn y las demás lleguen a casa.-

Y con eso, Lupa termino definitivamente su monologo y pasó a observar, por espacio de unos segundos, la reacción que Lemy tendría luego de haberla escuchado. Fue así que, tras pensar un poco y llegar a la conclusión de que no le quedaba nada más que hacer que ceder a lo que sea que la albina le tuviera planeado, Lemy finalmente trago una buena cantidad de saliva, poco antes de asentir eufóricamente con la cabeza y dejar más que sellado el trato con un suspiro de afirmación. Tras ello, Lupa sonrió con notable malicia, achinando los ojos y dejando entrever los desarrollados colmillos de su boca poco antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la espalda a Lemy, para así indicarle que deje de perder el tiempo y haga el resto de cosas que ella le había pedido.

Al ver eso, y aun sin entender bien el trasfondo de todo lo que acababa de suceder, una todavía desnuda y malhumorada Lacy; que había decidido mantenerse al margen del pleito de sus dos amigos; no tardó en expresarse con una serie de quejas al respecto de la repentina salida del castaño, alegando que "Ella quería continuar con su masaje". Por fortuna, más que nada de Lemy, Lupa no perdió el tiempo a la hora de calmar a la fúrica amante de los deportes, dándole así una excusa que perfectamente justificaría la repentina salida del chico y el porque deberían dejar lo de su "Masaje" para otro momento.

Si bien, Lemy no pudo escuchar exactamente qué fue lo que la albina le había dicho, observo de inmediato la reacción que dicha explicación había tenido en Lacy, haciendo que esta última pasará de la molestia a la aceptación en cosa de pocos segundos.

- _¿Cómo rayos es que hizo que se calmará tan rápido? ¿Es porque las dos son chicas? ¿Por ser mejores amigas? ¿O simplemente porque tanto Lupa como Leia saben tratar a la gente de un modo que yo no soy capaz de entender?_ \- Se cuestionó brevemente Lemy, luego de echar la vista hacia atrás luego de haberse colocado los pantalones y recibir un amigable "Adiós, Lem. Otro día será, supongo." por parte de Lacy, el cual no hizo más que fortalecer el respeto del chico hacia las dos truculentas y astutas muchachas que eran chicas de la casa Santiago. Ahora, muchos tal vez pensarán que esta clase de soliloquio a lo mejor sería inútil y que la máxima prioridad del chico en ese momento debería ser huir con el rabo entre las patas, pero no obstante, al haber seguido esa línea de pensamiento, el muchacho fue capaz de salir con una idea. - _Espera un momento…¡LEIA! ¡Tengo que ir y contarle todo esto a Leia! ¡A lo mejor a ella se le ocurra una buena forma de ayudarme!_ -

Y con esa última idea rondando en su cabeza, el castaño acabo de colocarse sus zapatos; de un modo que resultaba por demás grácil debido a sus prisas; para acto seguido dedicarles una más que breve despedida con la mano a las dos muchachas que se habían quedado en el cuarto.

Inmediatamente después de quedarse a solas y de oír como los presurosos pasos de Lemy por las escaleras y el sonoro portazo de la entrada principal hubieron desaparecido, Lupa le comentó algo a su amiga.

-Muy bien, lo que haremos ahora será llevarte a la ducha para que te des un baño. No vaya a ser cosa que tu familia llegue y te encuentre desnuda y rellena de…mmm…- Declaró la albina, quien no supo exactamente con que nombre llamar al semen fresco que había quedado en el interior de Lacy luego de su reciente encuentro sexual.

-Oh, ¿Hablas del "Jugo de hombre"? Porque así es como le decía el doctor en el video.- Respondió de manera inocente Lacy, tras notar la contrariedad de su amiga a la hora de hablar.

Cabe aclarar que, el hecho de que por primera vez Lacy supo responder a algo que Lupa no, hizo que la castaña se sintiese orgullosa de sí misma, ya que consideraba que había logrado superar académicamente a su siempre avispada y conocedora amiga.

-Claro…sí…eso…- Se limitó a responder Lupa, incrédula no solo por el nivel de desinformación de la joven castaña, sino también por estar percibiendo el aire de "Me sorprende que tú no lo supieras" que esta última transmitía siempre que creía estar en la razón en algo. - _¿Es enserio, Lacy? ¿Aun oyendo eso consideras todo como algo "No Sexual"? ¡Joder! Necesitas urgente un par de clases al respecto._ \- Acotó ella en su cerebro, poco antes de ayudar a Lacy a incorporarse de la cama, hacerla que se levante y así poder conducirla hacia la ducha al ayudarla a caminar mientras se sostenía de su hombro.

Fue en medio de ese trayecto hacia el cuarto de aseo que Lupa, frustrada ligeramente por la poca velocidad de su amiga, atinó a sacar su celular del bolsillo de su suéter negro para así observar ligeramente la segunda foto que había sacado, encontrándose así que en la misma se podía apreciar una generosa porción de la polla semi-erecta de Lemy, la cual había sido captada en cámara luego de que este último hubiera saltado en el aire en un intento de detenerla. Dicho hecho, sumado a la desesperada mirada en el rostro del chico en ese momento, hicieron que Lupa soltase una ligera risa que no paso por alto por su amiga y que, para colmo, había sido malinterpretada.

-¡Oye! ¡No te rías! ¡Debiste decirme que había salido con esa cara rara en la foto!- Reclamó Lacy, tras examinar la foto en búsqueda de algo "Cómico" y encontrarse con la compleja expresión con la que ella misma había sido retratada en esta última.

…

 **Casa de los Santiago. 1er piso. Entrada Principal.**

Tan pronto como Lemy hubo dejado atrás la residencia de los Gloud, este corrió con prisa hacia la casa contigua a esta, para así reunirse con su socia y amiga, poder informarle de lo acontecido y, en el mejor de los casos, pedirle su ayuda para buscar una solución al terrible contratiempo que acababa de surgir.

Fue así que, luego de golpear insistentemente la puerta principal por unos segundos, el joven castaño fue recibido por Lucy, quien, si bien en un primer momento había intentado saludar o crear tema de conversación con el chico, ella vio que, luego de que este entrará, él simplemente había decidido pasar completamente de dichas cortesías, al punto de que solo le ofreció un breve saludo y un pequeño "Gracias" por permitirle la entrada, poco antes de salir disparado hacia el segundo piso de la casa.

 **Casa de los Santiago. 2do piso. Cuarto de Leia. Exterior.**

Haciendo usó de la misma estrepitosa velocidad con la que acababa de dejar plantada a su "Tía Lucy" en la entrada, Lemy subió en un segundo la escalera, llegó hasta el pasillo donde se dividían las habitaciones de las chicas y clavó de inmediato la mirada en su objetivo, poco antes de avanzar a máxima velocidad hasta este. Falto un segundo para que, en medio de su desesperación, el chico patease la puerta para anunciar su llegada, pero luego de recordar la queja que la rubia dueña del cuarto le había expresado ayer cuando había hecho eso, este no tuvo el coraje de repetir dicho error. Fue por ello que, aun cuando estaba sumamente exaltado y ansioso por saber "¿Qué podría hacer?", él opto por anunciar su llegada, tocar la puerta y esperar pacientemente por el permiso de Leia antes de entrar a la habitación.

-Leia, soy yo. Ábreme. Tenemos que hablar.-

 **Casa de los Santiago. 2do piso. Cuarto de Leia. Interior.**

-Oh, adelante, Lemy. Está abier…- Alcanzó a responder Leia; quien por lo bajo había felicitado la "Cortesía" del chico al anunciarse; poco antes de que este no tardase en ingresar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras de sí con un fuerte portazo, el cual la hizo tirar el peine con el que estaba llevando acabo la rutina de cuidado de sus coletas. Optando por ignorar ese descuido por parte de su recién llegado amigo, Leia solo se limitó a expulsar un ligero suspiro antes de que su curiosidad la llevase a preguntar… -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te…?- Apenas pudo recitar Leia, antes de darse cuenta que, tras haber pasado apenas un segundo de su llegada, Lemy había recorrido el tramo desde la puerta hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba. -¿…fue?- Terminó de esbozar antes de ser tomada de los hombros por el muchacho y sacudida de forma sumamente frenética mientras oía como este último trataba de explicarle algo con desesperación.

-¡Yo…! ¡Lacy…! ¡Masaje…! ¡Y ella…! ¡Y yo…! ¡Y luego…! ¡Lupa…! ¡Fotos…! Y…y…¡NO SÉ QUE HACER! ¡AYÚDAME! ¡POR FA…!- Fue lo que pudo balbucear el muchacho, momentos antes de que Leia; confundida y enojada por aquel excesivo y desmedido exabrupto realizado hacia su persona; acabase por forzarlo a calmarse luego de darle dos fuertes bofetadas en la cara; en la cual la primera lo obligo a dejar de sacudirla y detener su habla, y la segunda fue responsable de lograr que Lemy finalmente la soltase. -Au…- Musitó Lemy al posar una de sus manos en una de las mejillas que habían quedado rojizas tras el golpe.

-¡Hmph! Espero que con eso aprendas a NO hacer eso otra vez. Lo último que necesito, luego de pasar treinta minutos cepillando mi cabello, es que vengas tú a despeinarme.- Se quejó la pequeña diva de cabellos rubios, poco antes de fruncir un poco el ceño y voltearse para ver el espejo que tenía frente a ella, demostrando así que su preocupación por su apariencia personal iba más allá que el del bienestar del chico. Luego de comprobar que todo estuviera en su lugar y de palpar sus dos coletas con las manos, la chica finalmente se volteó nuevamente en la dirección de Lemy y le dijo… -Muy bien, por tu reacción, imagino que algo sucedió durante tu "Visita" a Lacy. Así que, porque no empiezas todo otra vez y me haces el favor de omitir el melodrama de hace poco.- Solicitó ella, esperando que, ahora que estaba mucho más calmado, Lemy pudiese ofrecerle una verdadera síntesis de lo que había vivido esa tarde.

…

 **Minutos después…**

Fue así que, tras un breve resumen de todo lo acontecido, Leia fue puesta al día con la apremiante situación en la que había acabado Lemy. El saber esto llevo a la chica a realizar algo que su "Yo" de hace unos minutos habría reconocido como algo irónico e incluso contradictorio.

-¿¡Acaso…!? ¿¡Me…!? ¿¡Estás…!¿ ¿¡JODIENDO!?- Vociferó con furia la rubia, quien; luego de haber acabado de oír el relato de Lemy; se puso de pie sobre la silla en la que se había estado sentado mientras se peinaba, cazó al muchacho del cuello de su chaleco y comenzó a hacer el intento de sacudirlo de un modo similar al que él había hecho con ella, sin embargo, esto solo provocaba que la propia chica fuese la que más se sobresaltará debido a la fuerza que debía de hacer para mover la parte superior del cuerpo del castaño, causando así que ella misma se despeinará. -De entre todas las personas que podían encontrarte, ¿¡JUSTAMENTE TE TERMINASTE ENCONTRANDO CON LUPA!? ¿¡COMO CARAJOS PUDISTE SER TAN DESCUIDADO!?- Reclamó la rubia, sinceramente convencida de que aquella casualidad impredecible e infortuita había sido, de alguna forma, completamente culpa de Lemy, algo que este último no tardo en discutirle.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no tenía forma de saber que ella aparecería de la nada! ¡Se supone que tú eras la que se había asegurado de que no hubiera nadie que nos pudiera descubrir! ¡Así que si de alguien es la culpa, esa serías tú!- Se aventuró a contestar Lemy, quien no estaba realmente convencido del todo con esa afirmación, pero se vio en la necesidad de hacerla para así no ser señalado por su condescendiente e injusta socia.

-¡E-eso ya da lo mismo! ¡Lo importante aquí es que tenemos un problema que si o si debemos resolver cuanto antes!- Respondió Leia, quien, lejos de querer admitir que aquel suceso realmente pudo haber sido prevenido con algo de ayuda de su parte, opto por cambiar el tema de conversación y ponerse a pensar en qué es lo que harían ahora que habían llegado hasta ahí. Fue así que ella comenzó a monologar para sus adentros, mientras, externamente, se dedicaba a mordisquear ligeramente una de sus uñas manicuradas. - _¡Joder! De haber sido posible, yo hubiera dejado a esa molestia de pelo blanco para una de las últimas fases del plan. Tenerla en espera me servía para garantizar la colaboración absoluta de Lemy, siempre y cuando le prometiera que "Ya pronto tendría su oportunidad con Lupa"_.- Comentó ella con frustración en su cabeza, al repasar brevemente cuando habría preferido que hubiese sido el turno de la albina de no haber sucedido todo esto. -¡Tch! ¡Ya qué! ¡No tiene caso llorar sobre la leche derramada!- Comentó la muchacha, al perder definitivamente los estribos, obligándola a fruncir aún más las cejas y hacer que una vena de la frente se le sobresaltase ligeramente por el enojo. Acto seguido, ella dirigió su mirada en la dirección de Lemy, el cual, apenas entablo contacto visual, ya comenzó a prepararse para recibir otra ingrata reprimenda por parte de la rubia. Sin embargo, y muy para su sorpresa, lo que paso fue que, luego de bajarse de la silla en la que estaba, la chica simplemente lo aparto de su camino para así ir hacia un closet lleno de juguetes, en el cual se encontraba escondida la pizarra con la cual ella se dedicaba a actualizar el desarrollo de su plan. Fue así que no fue hasta el momento en cual Leia arrastro el objeto hasta su cama que ella volvió a dedicarle una fúrica mirada a Lemy antes de hablar. -¿¡TE VAS A QUEDAR AHÍ PERDIENDO EL JODIDO TIEMPO O VAS A VENIR A ESCUCHAR LO QUE TENGO PARA DECIR!?-

Y con esa pregunta dicha con tal nivel de cólera y frustración, Lemy simplemente optó por obedecer sin rechistar la orden dada por la chica, razón por la cual tardo menos de un segundo en reposar su trasero sobre el borde de la cama frente al pizarrón, todo mientras dedicaba una nerviosa mirada que demostraba su concentración total hacia la chica, la cual llegaba al punto de que él incluso se había reusado a parpadear con tal de no perderse de un segundo de lo que tenía que decir, ya que suponía que eso solo provocaría a la muchacha si lo hiciera.

Una vez el castaño hubo estado ubicado ahí, Leia borro el círculo hecho alrededor del dibujo de Lacy, dibujo un rápido corazón en esta y luego procedió a dibujar varios círculos alrededor del retrato de Lupa, casi como si pensará que al hacer eso su alteración se reduciría aunque sea un poco.

-¡Muy bien…!- Comenzó entonces a relatar ella, tras parar de dibujar círculos rodeando el rostro de la albina, y dejar caer el marcador en su mano en la parte sobresaliente ubicada en la zona baja de la pizarra, la cual servía justamente para dejar marcadores y ese tipo de cosas. -Ya que las cosas terminaron de esta forma por "X" motivo…- Continuó entonces, sonando casi como si quisiera insinuar que todavía era culpa del chico por algún motivo. -No hay más remedio que centrarnos ahora y exclusivamente en esta…esta ¡Miserable! E ¡INFELIZ PEDAZO…!- Acotó Leia al momento de centrar su vista en el dibujo de su siguiente objetivo y perder la compostura luego de ver a este. Su rabieta hacia este último duró unos pocos segundos, pero terminó recuperando la compostura luego de oír como Lemy intencionalmente se aclaraba la garganta para así indicarle que procediera con la explicación. -B-bien, como decía…si lo que dijiste en tu relato es verdad, analizando el "Cómo" y el "Porque" eligió chantajearte y no delatarte, creo que es justo suponer que ese "Favor" que Lupa va a pedirte será si o si algo de naturaleza sexual.- Se aventuró a suponer la rubia, logrando así sorprender a Lemy con dicha afirmación.

-¿¡Q-que…!? ¿¡C-como puedes estar tan segura de eso!?- Preguntó de manera incrédula el chico, quien se vio en la necesidad de conocer qué había llevado a su socia a tal suposición.

-¡Pfft! ¡Es obvio! ¿No te pareció MUY oportuno que esa zorra cambiará mágicamente de parecer a la idea de acusarte luego de darle un buen vistazo a eso que tienes entre las piernas?- Respondió la rubia, logrando así que Lemy; quien nunca parecía recordar el hecho de que tenía un miembro viril seductor y privilegiado; lograse darle otra interpretación al momento en el cual Lupa se le quedó viendo.

-Ok…c-creo que entiendo lo que dices. Pero…¿Estás REALMENTE segura de eso? Digo, ¿Hay algo más con lo que puedas asegurar lo que dices?- Preguntó el muchacho, curioso de saber si había algún otro detalle de trasfondo que hubiera llevado a Leia a aquella conclusión.

-Bueno…solo digamos que, a pesar de las muchas, MUCHAS diferencias que hay entre esa chica molesta y yo… **(Tos falsa)** **(Tos falsa)** la belleza principalmente **(Tos falsa) (Tos falsa)** …he de admitir que, a la hora de usar, manipular y molestar a la gente, ella y yo tenemos gusto MUY similares.- Afirmó entonces ella, casi como si sintiera orgullo de tal infame descripción de su maquiavélica y manipuladora naturaleza. No obstante, tras recordar que parte de su plan para quedarse con Lincoln suponía fingir un genuino interés amoroso por Lemy, Leia se vio obligada a refutar lo anterior con la siguiente frase. -P-pero claro, yo JAMÁS me atrevería a chantajearte como lo está haciendo ella ahora, mi querido príncipe Lemy.- Dijo entonces, al momento de voltear su mirada en dirección al chico y brindarle una sonrisa de ternura e inocencia que, si bien estaba muy bien actuada, solo fue capaz de generar en el muchacho un sentimiento de indiferencia, ya que, para alguien que conocía a Leia de toda la vida como él, dicha interpretación rayaba completamente con la actitud con la cual la chica vivía día a día.

-Está bien. Tranquila. Lo sé. Solo…continúa, ¿Si?- Contestó entonces Lemy, sin mostrar muchos ánimos de querer seguirle el teatro a la chica. - _Por favor, ve al punto sin hacer tantos melodramas. A fin de cuentas, yo seré al que le frían el trasero si no logramos hacer que Lupa no me delate._ \- Comentó además para sus adentros, causando que una gota de sudor frio brotase por su frente ante la idea de que sus madres o su hermana supiesen de lo ocurrido.

- _¿Ha? ¿Eso me fue un poco insensible de su parte? ¿Acaso no fui suficientemente "Tierna" o "Conmovedora"?_ \- Fueron algunas de las preguntas que surgieron en la mente de Leia al ver tal falta de emoción de parte del chico, pero sin embargo, las mismas desaparecieron con la misma velocidad con la que se fueron. - _Bah, supongo que da igual. Mientras mantenga ese entusiasmo, por mí no hay problema_.- Comentó entonces, poco antes de volver a encarrilar la discusión respecto al plan con el cual tratarían a Lupa. -Muy bien, dejando de lado los romanticismos y volviendo a donde nos quedamos, solo hay UNA forma de hacer que esa chica no vuelva a fastidiar YYYYYYY, como extra, hacer que caiga rendida por ti.- Anunció entonces la joven diva, logrando así que Lemy tragase saliva con antelación ante la idea de escuchar que clase de rebuscado plan habría ideado su socia luego de analizar la personalidad de Lupa de manera detallada. -Y esa…sería…- Continuó ella, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, casi como si intencionalmente estuviera tratando de dejar expectante al pobre de Lemy, quien ya estaba sentado e inclinado hacia adelante lo más humanamente posible en el borde de la cama, esperando con impaciencia la próxima frase de la chica. -Siendo sumamente tosco, violento y bruto con ella a la hora de que decida ir a cobrarte por ese "Favorcito" del que te hablo.- Declaró finalmente y de forma sumamente inesperada la rubia, quien, aparentemente para romper completamente con la seriedad que se había formado, había decidido enfatizar lo que había dicho realizando un gesto obsceno con las manos, en el cual emulaba la forma en que se realizaba el acto sexual usando sus dedos.

Tras un más que entendible y esperado momento de silencio, Lemy finalmente pudo acabar de procesar lo último que había sido dicho por Leia, razón por la cual de inmediato saco a relucir su opinión al respecto de ello.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡ESO ES TODO!? ¿¡ESE ES EL GRAN Y ELABORADO PLAN QUE SE TE OCURRIÓ PARA ESTA SITUACIÓN!?- Vociferó a modo de reclamo Lemy luego de oír lo que tal vez sería la estrategia más simplista y poco imaginativa que la rubia le había dado a conocer hasta ahora, la cual, para colmo de males, había decidido usar en lo que sería "El peor escenario de todos".

Sabiendo bien que el chico seguramente tendría esa clase de quejas luego de oírla, Leia le dio la libertad de desahogarse un poco antes de finalmente obligarlo a guardar silencio para así explicar el trasfondo y la razón por la cual había propuesto dicha idea. Fue así que, luego de permitirle a Lemy sacar de su pecho varios de sus reclamos y protestas ante la idea, la chica finalmente dirigió uno de sus dedos índices a la boca del castaño, para así silenciarlo de una vez y poder proseguir de manera tranquila con su explicación.

-Si ya te terminaste de quejar por todo, como tienes la costumbre de hacer, dejarás que te explique el "Porque" detrás de esto, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Leia, mientras aún permanecía cerrándole los labios a Lemy y quedaba a la espera de que este último dejará de lado su berrinche.

Si bien, el haber sido callado de un modo tan infantil por una chica que era visiblemente más joven e inmadura que él en la enorme mayoría del tiempo era humillante, Lemy entendía que, si realmente quería que la conversación avanzará de forma productiva, o por lo menos pacifica, no le quedaría de otra más que callar, reprimir sus molestias y escuchar atentamente lo que sea que la petulante diva de cabellos rubios tenía que decirle. Fue por ello que simplemente optó por dejar de lado su orgullo, entrecruzar los brazos, volver a sentarse tranquilamente en la cama y oír de mala gana la justificación que Leia le tenía preparada.

-Gracias. Ahora…sé que te debes estar preguntando "¿De dónde saqué semejante idea?"- Empezó la muchacha, abriendo su explicación con una mala imitación de Lemy, al cual esta última no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. -Pues bueno, para no hacer muy larga la explicación, solo te diré que, desde que tengo usó de la memoria, Lupa SIEMPRE ha demostrado cierta predilección por las personas REALMENTE malas. Y no creas que me refiero a algo tan simple como apoyar a los villanos de las caricaturas. No. Lo de ella va mucho, MUCHO más allá.- Continuó explicando la rubia, quien para esta altura había logrado conseguir la absoluta y completa atención del muchacho, al cual ahora decidió compartirle algunas de sus experiencias con la albina. -Para que te hagas una idea de lo que digo, ella tiene la costumbre de seguir atentamente los asaltos de bancos o tiroteos que salen en las noticias, y ponerse del lado de los asaltantes. Ve el programa de "Los más buscados del país" como lo haría una chica normal al ver "Los solteros más codiciados". Y mejor ni te hablo de los dibujos que hizo de niña; los cuales mi tía Lucy me hizo ver hasta el cansancio. Solo te diré esto, su versión de "Su príncipe azul" incluía un hacha ensangrentada en una mano y la cabeza decapitada de MI príncipe azul en la otra.-

Ligeramente sorprendido por escuchar por vez primera aquellos curiosos gustos y preferencias que tenía Lupa, Lemy no fue capaz de ocultar una expresión de inquietud, pero aún luego de eso, él seguía teniendo una duda retumbando fuertemente en su cabeza.

-Ok…todo eso está bien y es…interesante pero…¿¡CÓMO CARAJOS SE RELACIONA ESO CON LO QUE DIJISTE ANTES!?-

Leia suspiro con fastidio ante esa pregunta, pero enseguida paso a esclarecer la duda de su socio.

-¡Piensa un poco! ¿¡Quieres!? Alguien como ella obviamente se sentirá atraída por alguien rudo o malo como los tipos de los que te hable. Alguien que le plante cara y que no se acobarde y huya a la primer provocación solo para ir a pedirle consejos a una chiquilla como CIERTA persona que yo conozco hizo.- Se aventuró a señalar ella, siendo especialmente evidente respecto al hecho de que se estaba refiriendo a él, algo a lo que Lemy solo pudo responder con un grito de ofensa, poco antes de que la rubia continuase hablando. -Aunque claro, hay escasas excepciones como lo es el caso de Lincoln, pero eso no importa. El caso aquí es que si quieres que Lupa se fije en ti vas a tener que ser rudo, egoísta, cruel y despiadado. ¡Apenas te llame para cobrarte ese favor tendrás que saltar sobre ella…! ¡ARRANCARLE LA ROPA A JIRONES! ¡PONERLA BOCA ABAJO, PRESIONARLA CONTRA EL PISO! ¡DARLE LO QUE UNA PUTA COMO ELLA SE MERECE COMENZANDO POR UNAS BUENAS…!- Estaba describiendo Leia, quien obviamente se había ofuscado y perdido en el deleite que le produciría imaginarse a su albina rival romántica en dicha situación, cosa que se veía reflejada por el hecho de que la emoción y pasión de su tono de voz durante la explicación se había elevado tanto que incluso llegó a asustar al chico junto a ella, quien pensaba que, de seguir así, dichos gritos terminarían siendo oídos por alguna de las otras habitantes de la casa.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡YA ENTENDÍ! ¡DEJA DE GRITAR ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN TE OIGA, JODER!- Vociferó Lemy, tras levantarse de la cama y sujetar de los hombros a la rubia para así sacarla del trance en el que ella misma se había metido.

Una vez que aquello hubo pasado, la rubia recuperó su usual actitud serena y maquiavélica y le dedicó a Lemy una mirada que le dio un muy mal presentimiento.

-¿Y ahora? ¿P-porque me miras así?- Preguntó el muchacho, nervioso e indeciso de querer saber realmente lo que sea que la chica estuviera a punto de decirle.

-Oh, por nada. Pero sabes, este plan de hecho requiere de una cosa. Hay que asegurarnos de que tú estés agresivo e imponente al momento de que Lupa te llame.- Comentó Leia, sin borrar de su rostro aquella inquietante mirada que había puesto los pelos de Lemy de punta. -¿Y sabes qué? Creo tener una MAGNÍFICA idea para cerciorarnos de ello.-

- _¿P-porque tengo la sensación de que NO va a gustarme esa idea?_ \- Se dijo a sí mismo el chico, mientras comenzaba a sudar a groso modo debido a lo que sea que Leia estuviera a punto de decirle.

…

Los días pasaron y, por increíble que parezca, Lemy no podría estar más fastidiado y molesto por ello, ya que la idea de estar a la espera de que "Algo pasara" de forma constante le suponía una enorme carga de estrés que solo iba en aumento con el pasar de los días, los cuales ya comenzaban a parecerle largos y tortuosos.

Él realmente había esperado que su espera se terminase el día en que él y todas las demás se juntaban para ir a sus respectivas escuelas, el martes. Pero este, lejos de volverse el día en el que se libraría de sus problemas y pesares, acabo por terminar siendo un día lleno de pequeñas revelaciones y sorpresas, que a él no acababan de importarle del todo.

Entre dichas sorpresas estuvo el hecho de que el que era su conductor usual de los martes; el amor platónico de todas y cada una de sus amigas y vecinas; había sido reemplazado por nada más y nada menos que la madre de Lemy, la cual justificó la ausencia del albino a las desconsoladas y tristes chicas que se habían emocionado, vestido y arreglado especialmente para verlo a él, como ya tenían la costumbre de hacer en ese día.

Para las chicas, ese obviamente había sido un golpe duro de recibir al inicio del día, pero, al no haber nada que pudieran hacer, todas acabaron suspirando con resignación y aceptando que Lincoln no estaría con ellas ese martes.

No obstante, y como un producto derivado de aquella peculiar situación en la que estaban, se dio algo que Lemy había esperado ansiosamente que pasara durante mucho tiempo. Él finalmente fue saludado y tratado con normalidad por todas sus amigas presentes en la Van que usaban para el transporte de ese día; un hecho que, en cualquier otro momento y situación el muchacho hubiera aplaudido y celebrado con energía y entusiasmo, pero que, debido al estado de intranquilidad y tensión en el cual se encontraba por la incesante espera de noticias por parte de Lupa y a las cruentas "Medidas" que Leia le había ordenado realizar hasta la llegada del día prometido, habían causado que Lemy estuviese con un excesivo nivel de estrés y malhumor que simplemente no le permitieron disfrutar de aquella atípica mañana.

Algo a destacar era el hecho de que ese día Lemy había logrado despertarse temprano para asegurarse un lugar en el asiento del medio de la parte trasera del vehículo, con la esperanza de pasar desapercibido y ser molestado lo menos posible por todos. Sin embargo, y muy para su desgracia, los lugares a ambos lados de él terminaron siendo ocupados por Lacy y la albina, las cuales al verlo le dedicaron respectivamente un agradecimiento discreto por haberla cuidado el fin de semana y una actitud fría y desinteresada que no pasó de su simple y seco "Hola" que fue más que nada dicho por simple cortesía, algo que sin duda había irritado y puesto de los nervios a Lemy.

Otro hecho destacable salió a relucir momentos antes de que los jóvenes finalmente partieran hacia la escuela, ya que uno de ellos terminó percatándose y haciendo notar la obvia falta de uno de ellos, la nerviosa y desalineada Loan. Fue así que, tras comprobar que obviamente faltaba una de las chicas, Luna se aventuró a preguntar el porque de su ausencia a una de sus muchas compañeras de casa, las cuales explicaron que la joven adulta que vivía con ellas se había rehusado rotundamente a salir de su cuarto luego de que su madre la trajese de regreso de la peluquería, declarando que "No volvería a salir hasta que la permanente que le obligaron a hacerse desapareciera completamente y ella recuperase su usual peinado". Aquel anuncio causo reacciones varias; en las cuales la risa fue la más predominante de todas; pero al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo en algo "Si Loan había decidido encerrarse, no habría forma alguna de convencerla de salir", razón por la cual ya no la esperarían para partir.

Finalmente, y como último detalle a relatar de ese día, Luna les comentó a todos los chicos que ella y el resto de sus padres habían acordado reunirse en un pequeño campamento el fin de semana y organizar un animado día de campo en el cual podrían comer, jugar y pasarla bien bajo el sol y rodeadas de la belleza de la naturaleza.

Como era esperado, tras aquel anuncio hubieron reacciones varias por parte de muchas de las ahí presentes, a unas les parecía una buena idea, otras creían que era terrible y en el medio también estaba Lupa, a quien la noticia no pareció importarle. Sin embargo Luna ya había tenido el presentimiento de que eso ocurriría, por lo cual no tardó en jugar su carta del triunfo para hacer que todas las presentes aceptasen sin rechistar; y esa era comentarles lo ansioso que su esposo estaba por llevarlos a pasear y pasar el día dándoles atención y jugando con todas y cada una de ellas.

La reacción ante dicha afirmación no tardó en hacerse esperar y, casi por arte de magia, Luna pudo ver como repentinamente todas las muchachas ahora se mostraban súper emocionadas y ansiosas por la llegada de aquella salida vecinal, sobretodo la joven albina del grupo, quien en cuya salida alejada de todo había encontrado lo que tal vez sería el escenario perfecto para cobrar finalmente un cierto favor que tenía pendiente.

Luego de aquello, mentiría si dijera que nada "Emocionante" pasó dentro del pintoresco grupo formado por el hijo y las hijas de los Louds, pero con el fin de centrarnos en nuestra historia, es necesario omitir dichas vivencias cómicas y alocadas de su día a día y centrarnos entonces en lo que aconteció en aquel campamento al cual todos ellos fueron aquel fin de semana.

…

 **Afueras de la ciudad. Campamento.**

Era sábado en la mañana cuando los miembros de las tres casas de la calle Harlem llegaron a una aislada y tranquila zona de acampar, la cual había sido descubierta y recomendada por la intrépida entrenadora Lynn Gloud, ya que más de una vez la había usado como campo de entrenamiento intensivo para algunos de los muchos equipos deportivos que dirigía. En aquel campamento ya se encontraban los Santiago; Lucy, Lana, Loan, Liena, Lupa, Leia y Lizy; y los Gloud; Luan, Lynn, Lisa, Liby, Lacy y Lulu; dejando así a los Traviz como los únicos que todavía no estaban ahí presentes. El lugar contaba con una gran mesa de madera para servir la comida, un espacio definido para encender y sentarse alrededor de una fogata, y toda clase de áreas marcadas en las cuales se podían practicar toda clase de juegos como el fútbol, baseball, voleibol entre otros. Algo que, sumado a la gran vegetación y tranquilidad que había a su alrededor, y al brillante sol que había sobre sus cabezas, anticipaba que aquella salida sería algo que todos los presentes disfrutarían enormemente.

Lincoln fue el último de las tres camadas de autos; cada uno correspondiente a una de las tres familias; en llegar al lugar acordado. Sin embargo, su llegada no pasó desapercibida por ello, ya que, aparte de ser el encargado de traer consigo en su Van los bocadillos, utensilios y juegos que prepararon para aquella salida, el albino se aseguró de llamar la atención del resto de las mujeres y niñas presentes tras darle un vistazo rápido al lugar y exclamar con una sonrisa…

-¡Vaya! ¡Esto sí que es hermoso! ¿¡No creen!? ¡Gran trabajo al sugerir tal magnifico lugar, Lynn!- Comentó él, consiguiendo así que todas las presentes se volteasen a mirarlo con interés y atención a sus palabras, y causando así un ligero vitoreo dirigido a la mujer de cabello castaño que había sido felicitada por este; en el cual las más jóvenes participaron más que nada de forma instintiva, ya que su atención, lejos de estar centrada en la entrenadora, se estaba enfocando más que nada en Lincoln y en lo mucho que tenían pensado divertirse y pasar el tiempo con él en ese día. Fue luego de que el vitoreo dirigido hacia Lynn hubiera acabado, logrando así que esta última se sonrojase ligeramente y se rascase la cabeza con algo de vergüenza por las numerosas felicitaciones; destacando principalmente la del albino que había comenzado todo obviamente; que Lincoln finalmente hizo llamar la atención diciendo lo siguiente. -¡Muy bien! ¿¡QUIÉN ESTÁ LISTO PARA DIVERTIRSE!?-

Y fue con ese grito que el hombre logró despertar un genuino y más que animado grito de afirmación por parte de todos los ahí presentes, quienes respondieron levantando la mano o el puño y exclamando con emoción al son de "¡Yo!". Bueno…todos a excepción de…

- _¿¡Divertirme!? ¡HA! ¡Muy buena, papá! ¡Pero yo no voy a poder "Divertirme" hasta que esta MIERDA causada por Lupa termine de una JODIDA Y PUTA VEZ!_ \- Comentó en su cabeza un Lemy sumamente malhumorado y consumido por un inconmensurable nivel de estrés y falta de buen sueño producto tanto de la agotadora espera por el accionar de la muchacha albina y las difíciles y tortuosas "Preparaciones" que Leia le había impuesto para así llevar adelante su así llamado "Plan de ataque". -Tch. Como sea. Solo sigamos y acabemos de una vez con esto, viejo.- Se limitó entonces a responder el muchacho, llamando así la atención de su padre; quien hubo intentado animarlo o averiguar lo que le pasaba sin mucho éxito; y de otras dos chicas; las cuales vieron dicho gesto con diferente interés, una de ella levantando una ceja en señal de intriga por aquella atípica respuesta por parte del castaño, y la otra feliz de que este último estuviese con esa clase de estado de ánimo.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente debido a las muchas actividades realizadas por el grupo compuesto tanto de jóvenes como de adultos, entre las cuales se pudo destacar un juego de baseball compuesto por dos equipos formados por las Santiago y las Gloud, dividiendo así a los últimos cuatro integrantes de la familia restante y consiguiendo una aplastante victoria de la casa que contaba con dos grandes estrellas del deporte; una pequeña sesión de pesca en la cual, por petición de Lana, solo se divertirían por ver quien conseguía capturar y liberar a la presa más grande, siendo esta capturada por Liby; un almuerzo abundante y delicioso hecho por Lincoln y su ayudante de parrillada y cocina favorita, Liena; un rato de relajación observando las nubes, especialmente efectivo para calmar los nervios e inseguridades de una Loan todavía contrariada por el estado de su corte de cabello, el cual, si bien no le quedaba tan mal, según ella, le impedía tener la confianza suficiente como para sostener una charla tranquila con Lincoln o el que ella creía que se había vuelto su pequeño amante Shota, haciendo que esta se mantuviera especialmente distante hacia ellos y usase una gorra durante la gran mayoría del día; entre otras muchas y muy variadas actividades que realmente no viene al caso detallar.

Lo que si convendría resaltar sería como fue el desastroso y cada vez peor desempeño de nuestro querido y frustrado protagonista a lo largo de todas esas actividades, las cuales incluían el haber recibido un pelotazo en la cara luego de haber calculado mal la forma de golpearla con el bate; su nula capacidad de atrapar algo durante la sesión de pesca, lo cual lo había hecho enojar al punto de meter los pies al río y tratar de atrapar algo con las manos, hecho que a su vez había llevado que varias sanguijuelas se le pegasen a los tobillos y los brazos; el hecho de casi haberse atragantado con un hueso durante la comida; o que, en un intento por unirse al grupo de observadores de nubes con el fin de relajarse y olvidarse de todo lo malo, terminase siendo el blanco de un ave que vio en él un objetivo perfecto sobre el cual desechar lo que sea que hubiera comido en el desayuno. Así que en resumen, si ya de por sí el chico había venido malhumorado y miserable al viaje familiar, las diversas desventuras, eventos desafortunados, la espera por el actuar de Lupa y el hecho de ser relativamente ignorado por sus amigas cada vez que su padre hacia acto de presencia, había hecho que el joven decidiera sentarse en un árbol que había junto a la fogata del campamento, en el cual solo se limitaba a ver como las más pequeñas, sus respectivas madres y/o cuidadoras y su padre se preparaban para salir de paseo a un lugar cerca de su campamento.

-¡Dios! ¡Que …! ¡Día…! ¡DE MIERDA!- Comentó en voz alta el solitario castaño, aprovechando que no había nadie a su alrededor para oírlo, mientras hacía un recuento de todas y cada una de las cosas malas que le habían sucedido desde su llegada al lugar. -¿¡Y lo peor de todo…!? ¡LUPA SIGUE SIN SIQUIERA DIRIGIRME LA MIRADA! ¡Joder! ¡Si tan solo me cobrará "Eso" de una buena vez, finalmente podría sacarme de encima el problema y relajarme un poco!- Comentó él, denotando una obvia frustración y rabia en su forma de hablar. -¡PERO NOOOOO! ¡Ella aún insiste en ignorarme y torturarme con la espera! Carajo… ¡Juro por Dios que en cuanto termine con esto voy a…!- Estaba farfullando él, tan ensimismado en su fúrico discurso que no alcanzó a advertir la presencia de una cierta chica junto a él, la cual no tardó en hacerse notar.

-¿"Vas a…" qué, exactamente?-

Fue al oír eso que Lemy de inmediato se volteó para ver detrás suyo a la que sería la dueña de aquella voz tan particularmente conocida para él. Sin embargo, y muy para su sorpresa y alivio momentáneo, él no encontró a ninguna muchacha de tez pálida y cabello albino tras de sí, lo cual lo hizo suspirar ligeramente de alivio, poco antes de girar nuevamente la cabeza y encontrarse así con la muchacha, quien a modo de broma, había decidido asegurarse de que su rostro quedase lo más cerca posible al de Lemy una vez que este se voltease, para así atemorizarlo completamente al decirle "Buu" en la cara, y observar con gracia la manera en que el chico se dejaba caer hacia atrás del miedo por haber sido atrapado en medio de sus quejas. Cosa que funcionó aún mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¡L-Lupa! ¡P-pero que gran…SORPRESA verte aquí! ¿T-tú no habías ido a jugar al bosque con mi papá?- Preguntó el chico, tratando de desviar o hacer caso omiso a la pregunta que le habían hecho, a la vez que se reincorporaba en el suelo y recordaba estar completamente seguro de haber visto a la albina irse al bosque como muchas otras de las chicas.

-Y así fue, pero luego de oír que la propuesta predilecta de todas había sido ir a pasar el rato al lago, bien…solo digamos que decidí que tenía mejores cosas que hacer.- Respondió Lupa, usando el característico tono desinteresado y tranquilo que tanto la caracterizaba, a la vez que ella misma había decidido dejar de lado el hecho de que había oído todas y cada una de las quejas que Lemy había dejado salir al creerse a solas.

-¿Oh? Y-ya veo. Entonces…¿Estás aquí por…?- Estuvo a punto de preguntar él, quien ya se había puesto nuevamente de pie, poco antes de ser interrumpido por la chica.

-Tú solo cállate y sígueme. Llegó la hora de cobrarte ese "Favor" que me debías.- Ordenó la albina, momentos antes de pasar de largo a Lemy y dirigirse caminando en dirección al espeso bosque que yacía detrás del árbol en el cual el castaño se había quedado admirando la fogata mientras hablaba a solas.

Sobra decir que Lemy no reaccionó de inmediato ante la orden dada por su amiga, pero una vez que esta hubo llegado a unos matorrales que cubrían la vista de lo que estaba más allá del campamento, los hiciera a un lado y lo volviese a invitar a seguirla, este no pudo hacer otra cosa más que apretar los puños y avanzar con decisión, pues ya mucho tiempo llevaba esperando por este momento.

…

 **Afueras de la ciudad. Bosque. Profundidad del bosque.**

Lemy y Lupa caminaron por la espesa vegetación del bosque, en búsqueda de un lugar que, según palabras de la albina, les diera la oportunidad de hablar de forma tranquila. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los minutos, y con una abundante cantidad de respuestas negativas de la muchacha cada vez que se le preguntaba "¿Si aquí estaría bien?" o "¿Si ya habían llegado?", acabo por deteriorar la férrea voluntad que Lemy había tenido al momento de seguirla, haciendo que la mente frustrada de este divagase mientras avanzaba por el bosque.

- _¿Cuánto más piensa hacer que caminemos? Es decir, si lo que buscaba era un lugar privado y alejado del resto, cualquiera de estos ya debería estar más que bien._ \- Comentó en su mente el castaño, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que expulsar un suspiro luego de ver como Lupa avanzaba por en medio de otro par de arbustos que bloqueaban su camino, desapareciendo de su vista luego de haberlos cruzado. - _¡Joder! ¿¡Otro más!? ¡Ya estoy harto de esas cosas y sus malditas espinas!_ \- Se quejó él, visiblemente contrariado ante la idea de seguir atravesando la frondosa y puntiaguda vegetación que volvía a interponerse en su camino. Sin embargo, en cuantito él se hubo retrasado unos pocos segundos, la voz de Lupa no se hizo esperar y de inmediato le ordenó que la siguiese de una buena vez.

Fue tras eso, y de luego expulsar a un fastidiado grito al son de "¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!", que Lemy finalmente decidió continuar con su avance, razón por la cual caminó hasta los arbustos y, en un primer intento por hacerlos a un lado, se clavó numerosas espinas que lo hicieron maldecir por lo bajo debido al dolor. Pero ya en su segundo intento, este logró apartarlas del todo y contemplar así el camino por el cual se había ido Lupa, revelando así un claro junto a la orilla de un río en la cual, muy para su sorpresa, no había señal alguna de la muchacha.

- _¿Y ahora? ¿Dónde es que se metió?_ \- Se preguntó él, pensando que debido a su tardanza acabo por perder el rastro de la albina. -Genial…lo que faltaba.- Musitó por lo bajo antes de comenzar a gritar en búsqueda de una señal de la muchacha. -¡Oye, Lupa! ¿¡Donde es…!?- Alcanzó a preguntar Lemy, momentos antes de sentir un fuerte golpe impactando en la parte trasera de su cabeza, el cual rápidamente lo había hecho perder el conocimiento.

Es así que Lemy terminó cayendo bocabajo en el suelo, justo en frente del matorral que acababa de cruzar, del cual ahora emergía un par de brazos delgados y cubiertos por un suéter de color negro, los cuales tenían en sus manos una rama de árbol caída sumamente gruesa, que obviamente había sido la responsable de haber dejado inconsciente a nuestro querido protagonista.

Una vez que la figura detrás de los arbustos hubo oído y cerciorado que el chico frente a ella había caído al suelo con un ruido seco, indicando así el éxito de su golpe y la falta de consciencia de Lemy, fue que esta finalmente se aventuró a emerger de su escondite y pararse justo al lado del noqueado muchacho, revelando así que la responsable no era nada más y nada menos que Lupa, quien, solo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden para lo próximo que tenía en mente, decidió picar un par de veces a Lemy con su vara, para así asegurarse de que este estuviera dormido y no muerto.

-Hey, Lem, ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Sigues vivo?- Preguntó con ligera indiferencia la muchacha, a la vez que picaba al chico en la cara para así esperar un gimoteo o alguna otra clase de reacción, cosa que afortunadamente consiguió. -Excelente.- Dijo entonces al momento de hacer a un lado la rama que sostenía y sonreír amplia y maliciosamente. -Sé lo mucho que te hice esperar por esto, Lem. Pero ahora…- Continuó diciendo ella, esta vez mientras sacaba un rollo de cinta adhesiva del bolsillo delantero de su suéter. -Es hora de que tú y yo nos divirtamos un poco.-

…

 **Afueras de la ciudad. Bosque. Claro del bosque.**

 **Minutos después…**

El siguiente par de minutos luego de que el chico fuese adormecido violentamente por Lupa, fueron empleados para que esta última hiciera las "Preparaciones" necesarias para así sacarle provecho a Lemy de, lo que ella consideraba, la mejor forma posible.

Fue así que, ella se aseguró de arrastrar el inconsciente cuerpo del muchacho hasta el tronco de un árbol caído que había junto al río, en el cual ella se tomó el trabajo de posicionar bocarriba a Lemy y de amarrarlo lo mejor que pudo con la cinta que había traído con ella, la cual tenía una contextura resistente como la de las cintas de uso policial, y, para su fortuna, fue capaz de enrollar repetidamente alrededor del tronco, logrando así que su fuerza de agarre sobre el torso del chico fuese el máximo posible, impidiéndole así cualquier posibilidad de liberarse luego de despertar.

Una vez que ella hubo terminado con su obra, la albina se limpió algunas gotas de sudor de la frente, poco antes de admirar con una sonrisa maquiavélica el aspecto final de su recién acabado trabajo.

-Juju. Muy bien, creo que eso será más que suficiente para evitar que él quiera pasarse de listo conmigo.- Se regodeó brevemente ella, poco antes de fijar su mirada en la parte baja aún descubierta del cuerpo de Lemy, centrando así una especial atención en una zona muy particular de este último, cuyo recuerdo de la vez pasada fue suficiente para hacer que Lupa frunciera el entrecejo por interés ante la oportunidad de poder "Apreciarlo" con mayor tiempo y detalle que la vez pasada.

-Ahora, Lem…ya sea que te importe o no…voy a…- Se aventuró a declarar ella, a la hora de desabotonar y bajar el cierre del pantalón del muchacho, momentos antes de hacer descender este último y llevarse así una sorpresa producida por un ligero imprevisto, o más bien, algo que no hubiese esperado ver.

-¿Pero qué…?- Fue lo que preguntó para sí misma la chica, luego de ver que, justo encima de la entrepierna de Lemy se hallaba una gruesa placa de plástico que cubría perfectamente toda su zona genital.

Dicha placa estaba sujeta por varias tiras y correas elásticas de color negro, las cuales parecían estar firmemente ajustadas alrededor de la zona pélvica, evitando así que el objeto se moviese de su lugar.

-Eso es una…¿Concha protectora?- Se cuestionó entonces la albina, quien, debido a la gran amistad que tenía con la chica deportista de su grupo, rápidamente pudo identificar de que se trataba aquel objeto firmemente asegurado a la zona media del chico.

Tras ese comentario, Lupa se tomó unos segundos, en los cuales transformó lo que había sido en su momento una expresión de sorpresa, en algo más parecido a una notoria risa burlona.

-Pfft. ¿¡Y esto!? ¿¡Acaso tenías tanto miedo de lo que yo pudiera hacerle a tus "Cositas" que preferiste asegurarte y tenerlas bien protegidas!? ¡Jaja! ¡Es una lástima que no hallas pensado hacer eso mismo con tu cabeza, Lem!- Se burló ella, luego de haber llegado a la conclusión de que la razón por la cual el chico había decidido proteger sus partes nobles fue en caso de recibir un imprevisto ataque de su parte, algo que ella misma no pudo evitar considerar como una preocupación plausible y cómica a la vez.

-¡Oh, cielos! Bien, te daré unos puntos por hacerme reír tanto aun estando inconsciente, Lem.- Declaró Lupa, quien luego de una breve carcajada, se limpió una pequeña lágrima de risa antes de recuperar su seriedad anterior. -Pero ahora…¡Deja que te quite esa cosa para ver lo que escondes…!- Vociferó al momento de aflojar el elástico principal de la concha de plástico y ser sorprendida por segunda vez por un acontecimiento imprevisto por ella.

Ya que verán, fue exactamente un segundo después de que la liga fuese liberada, que la parte de plástico, que hasta ahora había resguardado y cubierto la entrepierna de Lemy, acabo por desajustarse y elevarse un par de centímetros en el aire debido a la gran fuerza de presión que estaba ejerciendo el colosal y semi-erecto órgano sexual debajo suyo, el cual, libre al fin de la sofocante prisión que se había ceñido a su alrededor hasta ahora, decidió "Estirarse" un poco y presentarse ante la vista de Lupa de manera firme y ansiosa, aun cuando aún era cubierto por una delicada capa de tela perteneciente a la ropa interior, la cual obviamente era nada en comparación con el protector que lo había detenido antes. Dicho de otra forma, la polla de Lemy manto a volar la concha que la cubría e inmediatamente después "Saludo" a la albina como si fuese un soldado, firme y listo para la acción.

-¿Qué…? ¿¡MIERDA!? ¡E-ESA COSA ES ENORME!- Se apresuró a exclamar Lupa, luego de comprobar que la polla del chico era tan o incluso más grande de lo que había llegado a apreciar la primera vez que la había visto.

-E-es decir…sabía que la otra vez él estaba nervioso y todo, pero nunca imagine que ASÍ es como se vería estando tranquilo. Es…algo inquietante.- Continuó comentando la muchacha, esta vez mientras posaba su mirada hacia un lado para así observar detenidamente la manera en que la masculinidad de Lemy era capaz de estirar fácilmente la tela de sus calzoncillos.

 _-Y pensar que Lacy sí pudo con él…¡Joder! Con solo verla así ya hasta me dan dudas de…_ \- Se estaba diciendo así misma dentro de su mente, momentos antes de sorprenderse e indignarse de sus propias palabras, las cuales la llevaron a sacudir rápidamente la cabeza en un intento de desembarazarse de aquellas dudas que tenía.

-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Pero qué digo!? ¡Es de Lemy de quien estamos hablando! ¡Además está atado e inconsciente! ¡T-todo lo que debo hacer es mantener el control y usarlo como un dildo de carne tal y como había planeado!- Se aventuró entonces a declarar ella, como una forma de repasar su plan y recobrar su confianza perdida.

- _¡Es verdad! ¡Estás aquí y apunto de hacer esto solo por una razón! ¡Probar al hijo para así tener idea de lo que es el padre! ¡No te distraigas, ni te acobardes! ¡Y sobre todo…!_ \- Pensó la albina, tras haber rectificado nuevamente su voluntad y disponerse firmemente a avanzar con lo que seguía, cosa que la llevó a sujetar el borde de la ropa interior de Lemy.

-¡QUÍTALE ESA COSA DE UNA VEZ!- Gritó a todo pulmón; casi como si aquel fuese un grito de batalla; poco antes de hacer descender la única ropa que cubría la parte inferior del chico de un solo y veloz movimiento, el cual hizo que la misma acabase a la altura de sus tobillos.

Fue así entonces que, motivada por el despojo del último de sus impedimentos, la polla de Lemy se sacudió en el aire por espacio de unos pocos segundos, poco antes de detenerse de manera firme en una posición que literalmente formaba un ángulo de noventa grados perfecto en relación al resto del cuerpo del chico, dejando así más que en claro el nivel de excitación de este último aun sin estar despierto.

Y por cierto, algo que vale la pena destacar, y que sin duda llamó poderosamente la atención de Lupa al momento de revelar todo lo que Lemy tenía en su entrepierna, era el descomunal par de bolas que colgaban en la parte de abajo, las cuales, si se las comparaba con el tamaño mostrado por las mismas el otro día, fácilmente mostrarían ser de un diámetro al menos el doble de grande y voluminoso.

-Oh…por…Dios. ¡S-son como un par de jodidas bolas de billar! ¿¡Cuándo carajos fue que te pusiste así, Lem!?- Preguntó de forma curiosa Lupa, quien por razones más allá de su comprensión había quedado simplemente fascinada y encantada por la forma y el tamaño mostrado por los testículos del chico, a los cuales considero como sumamente masculinos y atrayentes, siendo estos las primeras cosas en darle esa clase de impresión por parte del castaño.

No obstante, la impresión le duró poco y el enojo consigo misma y con el chico no se hizo esperar luego de que oyera y viera a este último hacer lo que ella describiría como "Una expresión presumida" luego de haberla oído pronunciar esas palabras de forma inconsciente. Razón por la cual, guiada por su furia, ella declaró…

-¿Oh? Así que, se me escapa un cumplido y tú ya quieres ponerte engreído, ¿Eh? Tch. Pues déjame decirte algo, Lem…- Comentó ella, mientras se posicionaba en el tronco, más precisamente hablando, colocándose encima del chico, reposando de lado, dejando todo su peso en la mitad izquierda de este, y asegurándose de que su cabeza quedase a la altura del pecho de este último antes de proseguir.

-Yo…¡ODIO a los tipos así!- Vociferó entonces al momento de encajar su rodilla en medio del escroto de Lemy, provocando así que este último diera un ligero respingo involuntario ante la sorpresa.

Ahora, si bien desde cierta perspectiva parecería que lo que Lupa quiso hacer fue darle un rodillazo a Lemy, eso estaba lejos de ser la verdad. Ya que verán, lo cierto era que ella consideró que el castigo más apropiado para este fuera no tanto algo físico, sino algo que resultase más humillante o denigrante a los ojos de ella. Fue por esa razón que la albina decidió poner en práctica una cosa que había visto una vez en un video de índole masoquista, en el cual la mujer, o dominatriz en este caso, hacía únicamente uso de sus rodillas para así estimular a su sumiso compañero.

Dicho de otra forma, con el fin de humillar a Lemy y reafirmar su posición como la única figura dominante durante el acto, Lupa comenzó a presionar sus rodillas contra las bolas del chico, haciendo que estas se frotasen contra los muslos de este último o con la corteza del tronco sobre el que estaba, algo que; si se lo sumaba con la suave sensación de la piel lisa y femenina de la pierna de Lupa, la forma en que esta se movía con el fin de emular los movimientos de un masaje, y la ligera sensación de dolor; daba como resultado una compleja mezcolanza de estímulos que devenían en un inequívoco sentimiento de instintivo placer por parte de Lemy, quien había pasado a gemir y sudar ligeramente a medida que Lupa amoldaba su rodilla entre una u otra de sus bolas.

- _Juju. Eso es. Eso está muuuucho mejor. Lo importante es siempre dejar en claro quién es el que está al mando. Sobre todo cuando una trata con un pervertido como lo es Lemy_.- Declaró ella en su cabeza, momentos antes de presionar los testículos del chico desde arriba, haciendo así que estos fuesen comprimidos entre la suavidad de la rodilla y la aspereza del tronco debajo suyo, cosa que hizo dar un respingo a su polla y provocó que él expulsará una ligera maldición entre sueños, de la cual Lupa solo pudo regocijarse.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué es eso, Lem? No irás a decirme que realmente estás disfrutando de esto. ¿Es que acaso eres un masoquista o algo así? Jujuju.- No pudo evitar preguntar con prepotencia ella, pues, el solo hecho de haber logrado que el chico gimiese, sudará y maldijese solo con un simple movimiento de la zona media de sus piernas había sido suficiente para que su propia confianza se disparase a los cielos, haciéndola sentir como la única capaz de marcar el ritmo y dictar que se haría a continuación, tal y como la dominatriz de aquella película que vio.

- _Vaya. Tengo que admitir que me gusta mucho esto. La forma en que se retuerce es simplemente…¡Irre~sis~ti~ble~!_ \- Confesó para sus adentros la chica, quien, sin notarlo todavía, había comenzado a sonrojarse y excitarse por la embriagadora sensación de dominio que tenía de la situación. - _Mmm…veamos entonces cómo reaccionará ante esto_.- Comentó entonces la albina, momentos antes de llevar adelante la siguiente etapa de la serie de abusos y humillaciones que había decidido probar en Lemy.

Fue así que, Lupa alzó en alto la pierna con la cual había estado presionando los testículos de Lemy y, acto seguido, hizo que la parte trasera de la misma pasará y se posase justo encima de la parte superior del tallo de la polla del chico, haciendo así que esta última quedase rodeada por la parte trasera de los muslos de la albina, quien lejos de sentirse remotamente satisfecha con esto, optó por afianzar aún más la unión de ambos al momento de cerrar la parte media de su pierna y ceñir una especie de agarre sobre Lemy usando la parte detrás de su rodilla.

Y tras eso, y sin ninguna clase de aviso o advertencia previa, ella comenzó a sonreír de manera picara momentos antes de empezar a levantar y bajar la pierna que tenía cautiva la masculinidad de Lemy, emulando así a la perfección aquella técnica masturbadora que había visto en internet, elKneejob, con la cual fue capaz de obtener una mayor y aún más encantadora reacción por parte del chico, quien comenzó a farfullar y a apretar los dientes en señal de molestia y placer cada vez que Lupa realizaba un nuevo movimiento de pierna.

-¡Joder, Lem! ¿¡No te parece eso un poco exagerado!? Todo lo que estoy haciendo es presionarte y mover un poco las piernas. ¿¡De enserio vas a reaccionar así solo por mi rodilla!? ¡Je! ¡Qué patético!- Declaró de forma hiriente ella, mientras que tanto su expresión como su forma de hablar dejaba más que en claro el hecho de que muy en el fondo estaba deleitándose y excitándose como nunca al hacer que el dotado castaño debajo de ella reaccionase de tal manera por tan poca cosa, algo que la había hecho sonrojarse y extender ampliamente mientras continuaba con su labor.

Los segundos fueron pasando, consistiendo básicamente en una repetición tras otra de lo mismo, con Lupa ejerciendo un firme y a la vez agradable agarre de pierna, en el cual el tallo de la gruesa polla de Lemy era constreñido y forzado a disfrutar de la suavidad de la piel de la muchacha y los gráciles movimientos con los cuales esta lo atendía, los cuales si bien, distaban mucho de la agradable sensación que un coño podía ofrecer, por la técnica de la chica, no tenían nada que envidiarle a cosas tales como la paja con pechos de Loan.

Finalmente, tras haber pasado cosa de un minuto o dos, Lupa fue incapaz de ignorar la repentina aparición de un curioso líquido transparente que acababa de empezar a brotar a cuentagotas del órgano sexual del castaño, dándole así un indicio de que este último estaba acercándose a su límite.

-Oye, oye, ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? Es acaso…¿Líquido pre-seminal? ¡Jaja! ¿Realmente estás a punto de correrte por esto, Lem? ¿¡SOLO POR ESTO!?- Vociferó la albina, extasiada y absolutamente ebria de placer y disfrute al ver las reacciones cada vez más vocales y sentir los ligeros latidos y respingos provenientes del órgano sexual del chico, las cuales habían sido las responsables de hacer que Lupa se emocionase lo suficiente como para mordisquear levemente uno de los costados de su labio y posar y rasguñar ligeramente el abdomen de Lemy mientras pensaba… - _Está bien. Adelante, perra. ¡Date prisa y córrete para tu ama!_ \- Frase que, si bien había copiado directamente del video que le había servido de guía, había tenido el inesperado efecto de excitarla al punto de hacer que su boca se moviese de forma instintiva con el fin de "Premiar" al chico con un último estimulo.

Fue así entonces que, como parte de un imprevisto deseo proveniente de su subconsciente, Lupa cerró los ojos y guio su boca al pecho de Lemy, lugar en el cual ella rápidamente ubicó el pezón perteneciente a este último; cosa fácil debido a lo erecto que estaba este debido a la cercanía al clímax del chico; y, acto seguido, comenzó a lamerlo, casi como si de un dulce sabroso se tratará. Sin embargo, y aparentemente aún no conforme solo con eso, el mismo impulso que la había hecho llegar tan lejos también la había confinado a introducir la delicada y sensible tetilla masculina de Lemy en su boca, en la cual ella prosiguió a chuparla y morderla principalmente con sus prominentes colmillos, causando así que el cerebro aún inconsciente del muchacho fuese bombardeado con una nueva y extrañamente satisfactoria sensación, la cual acabo por servir como el detonante que marcaría la erupción de un violento y más que abundante orgasmo.

Dicho suavemente, y sin tener el fin de exagerar, el momento en el cual el chico explotó, por así decirlo, causó que un espeso y sumamente blancuzco volumen de líquido fuese disparado abruptamente en el aire, mientras la parte baja del muchacho responsable del desarrollo y producción de este se agitaba con desespero mientras chorro tras chorro iba brotando de la punta de su miembro. Tanta fue la cantidad, mala suerte y falta de previsión de la chica que, tras haber hecho que el semen del muchacho alcanzará una sorprendente altura cercana a los dos metros en el aire, el mismo luego bajo por efecto de la gravedad y acabo por cubrir una buena parte del cuerpo de ambos, marcando así lo que sería la salida del trance de placer en el que había entrado Lupa en la última instancia del clímax de Lemy.

-¡WAH! ¿¡PERO QUE CARAJO…!?- Fue lo primero que atinó a decir la muchacha, luego de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con lo que uno podría describir como "Una lluvia de semen", la cual, durante los breves segundos que duró, la obligó a adoptar una "Posición defensiva", encargada de evitar que el líquido llegase a su rostro, pero sin poder prevenir que el mismo aterrizase sobre su ropa o sobre el chico junto a ella.

Una vez acabado eso, y tras corroborar con un breve vistazo que el pene de Lemy había dejado de acabar, fue que Lupa dejo de lado su "Defensa" y pasó a examinar el desastre que el muchacho acababa de hacer.

-Jo…der…- Alcanzó a musitar ella, quien, luego de haberse puesto de pie, apreció con todo lujo de detalles las numerosas manchas que habían quedado en su suéter, su falda y medias. -¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¡JODER!- Vociferó entonces, a medida que se iba enojando gradualmente con forme encontraba cada vez más y más restos de semen al examinar detenidamente cada parte de su conjunto. Fue al terminar dicha revisión que una más que enfadada y poco amistosa Lupa le ofreció una mirada de enojo al chico, quien aún seguía dormido y, por su cara, parecía estar disfrutando de un más que feliz y "Liberador" sueño luego de haber acabado en el mundo real, cosa que solo sirvió para encolerizar aún más a la albina. -¡LEMY! ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PERRA! ¿¡LO SABÍAS!? ¡MIENTRAS TÚ ESTÁS AHÍ SOÑANDO CON QUIÉN-SABE-QUÉ, YO TENGO QUE VER COMO CARAJOS VOY A LIMPIAR TU MIERDA DE MI ROPA Y DE TU POLLA ANTES DE CONTINUAR!- Declaró ella, mientras retiraba con algo de asco los restos de esperma que habían caído en la manga con la cual protegió su rostro, a la vez que observaba de reojo el hecho de que el pene del muchacho no parecía haberse suavizado o calmado ni un poco aun luego de correrse, cosa que le pareció sumamente peculiar.

Fue así que, en medio de sus quejas respecto a cómo haría para limpiarse las manos luego de acabar con la limpieza superficial de su ropa, la albina fijo su vista en un cierto objeto ubicado en la frente de Lemy, el cual la hizo levantar una ceja con interés tras considerarlo una solución perfecta a su problema.

…

Unos minutos y una bandana ensuciada después, Lupa se encontraba ahora completamente desnuda y parada de rodillas justo encima de las piernas de Lemy, todo mientras sujetaba el crudo pedazo de carne aún erecto e impávido ligeramente con sus manos, dejando así más que en claro que era lo que pretendía hacer a continuación la albina.

- _M-muy bien. ¡Aquí vamos! Esto es…poca cosa, así que…¡J-joder! ¿¡Porque carajo estoy tan nerviosa!?_ \- Se preguntó Lupa, mientras tenía sus manos posadas sobre la gruesa y alargada masculinidad de Lemy, admirando con renovado interés las dimensiones de este, a la vez que hacía mentalmente un cálculo aproximado de hasta que parte llegaría el miembro luego de pegar su vientre contra este y observar que mínimamente pasaría la altura de su ombligo por varios centímetros, cosa que al mismo tiempo la aterraba y hacía emocionar.

Con el fin de calmarse y prepararse mentalmente para el evento principal, la muchacha procuró dedicar unos segundos de respiración, con el fin de calmarse y hacer a un lado sus dudas al respecto.

- _Todo está bien. Relájate…respira. N-nada malo va a pasar. D-después de todo, Lacy pudo lidiar con esta…cosa sin problemas. Así que tú también podrás hacerlo. ¿V-verdad?_ \- Se cuestionó brevemente ella, momentos antes de chasquear su lengua, desprender sus manos del miembro y comenzar a elevar sus caderas para así posicionarse como era debido. - _¡Tch! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Al carajo las preocupaciones! ¡No voy a saberlo hasta que no lo intente!_ \- Vociferó entonces en su cabeza, a la hora de hacer que sus labios y la cabeza del miembro hicieran contacto uno con el otro.

Fue así entonces que la muchacha hubo llegado a un punto de inflexión, ya que, si es que decidía hacer descender sus caderas, consumaría entonces su unión con Lemy y experimentaría por vez primera lo que era sexo real entre hombre y mujer, algo que sin duda distaría de la "Practica" que ella ya había ido acumulando gracias al uso de varios juguetes que había adquirido con el paso de sus precoces años de adolescencia.

Sin embargo, haciendo caso omiso a sus dudas y dejando atrás toda clase de miedo que la carcomía, la albina puso una firme expresión, apretó los dientes y comenzó a mover sus caderas para así permitir el ingreso del órgano sexual dentro de sí.

Ella fue capaz de mantener aquel porte hasta haber logrado introducir poco más de diez centímetros de la masculinidad del castaño en su interior, límite luego del cual, la sensación de estar siendo abierta de par en par y el innegable hecho de estar siendo penetrada por un objeto fálico de dimensiones superiores a las que ella estaba habituada; que además acababa de llegar y frotarse contra una zona sensible de la chica; había hecho que la albina abandonase completamente su imperturbable y estoica apariencia, para así dar pie a una expresión llena de sonrojos y jadeos incontrolables, en los que la sola idea de mantener dentro de su boca su lengua resultaba una tarea casi inconcebible.

-¿¡E-eso es…¡AAH!…t-todo lo que tienes, bastardo!?- Se aventuró a exclamar ella, con el fin de que sus reacciones naturales no destrozasen le imagen de "Chica dominante" que ella había adquirido de sí misma durante los preliminares. - _J-joder…apenas y voy por la mitad. A saber qué es lo que pasará una vez que lo meta todo_.- Comentó en su cabeza Lupa tras apreciar el difícil camino que aún le quedaba por delante para así lograr una completa penetración.

Fue tras ello que, con el fin de adaptarse lo mejor posible al chico, Lupa continuó su recorrido con paso firme pero cuidadoso, hasta finalmente sentir una descarga eléctrica y chocar, metafórica y físicamente hablando, con una pared que marcaría lo máximo a lo que ella llegaría en su búsqueda de placer. Dicho de otra forma, Lupa había metido la polla de Lemy lo suficientemente profundo como para hacer que esta llegase a la entrada de su útero, el cual, al ser alcanzado y "Besado" por primera vez por alguien, no tardó en notificar al resto del cuerpo que hasta ahí era donde debían llegar si es que no querían tener problemas más tarde.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!- No tardó en responder instintivamente la muchacha, luego de ser testigo del placer que acababa de brotar de lo profundo de sus entrañas. No obstante, fue luego de ello, y de uno o dos segundos de aclimatación, que la albina volvió a sus sentidos y declaró para sus adentros… - _Muy bien…creo que hasta ahí es donde llegaré. Ahora, lo que tengo que hacer es…_ \- Musitó en su cabeza al momento de emprender el camino de regreso hacia arriba de sus caderas, en el cual pudo sentir claramente como la rozagante cabeza del chico se había asegurado de frotarse y arrastrar levemente consigo varios de los pliegues más sensibles y placenteros de la muchacha, provocando así que esta solo pudiese dejar salir un alargado y femenino gemido hasta finalmente haber retirado casi por completo toda la masa de carne rolliza y caliente que conformaba la polla de Lemy, acto que, si bien la había hecho sentir orgullosa de sí misma, solo marcaría el inicio de lo que acababa de convertirse en su primera experiencia sexual real.

Y con ese preámbulo, ni corta ni perezosa, Lupa comenzó a hacer subir y bajar sus caderas con una confianza y velocidad cada vez mayor, esto en parte debido a lo rápido que ella pudo adaptarse al notorio tamaño de su pareja, pero en gran medida también gracias a la abundante cantidad de líquido lubricante que su coño segrego con el fin de facilitarle el trabajo, y también el hecho de que, de un modo similar al resto de chicas con las que el castaño había estado, Lupa demostraba tener una imperativa necesidad de probarse a sí misma que alguien como Lemy no era nada que ella no pudiera manejar.

Fue así que, tras haber pasado unos minutos, en los cuales ella pudo acostumbrase y comenzar a disfrutar enteramente de la experiencia, que Lupa no solo había conseguido marcar un ritmo veloz y constante, sino que además había encontrado la mejor y más placentera forma en la que ella podía montar al chico. Esta fue siendo adaptada gradualmente por ella a medida que subía y bajaba sus caderas, y consistía básicamente en una variación de su postura inicial, en la cual, en lugar de sostener su cuerpo con las piernas y echar la cabeza y la espalda hacia adelante, ella ahora mantenía su equilibrio posando tanto sus manos como sus pies en el tronco, a la vez que echaba lo más posible su espalda para atrás; formando un ángulo de entre treinta y cuarenta grados; haciendo así pues que el pene del chico la estocase en una zona erógena muy cercana a su ombligo, y que únicamente sus caderas fuesen las encargadas de moverse mientras el resto de su cuerpo permanecía relativamente quieto y se enfocaba en distribuir de manera uniforme el creciente placer que estaba recibiendo.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡J-JODER! ¡Eso es! ¡Esto se siente increíble!- Vociferó la muchacha, al momento de dejar que sus emociones alborotadas por el goce la llevasen a desprender una de las manos con la que hacía equilibrio, para así llevarla hasta su pecho y comenzar a frotar delicadamente su pezón mientras dejaba salir de su boca y babear libremente a su lengua, todo con el fin de dejar esclarecido el nivel de excitación por el cual estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, al estar tan ensimismada y absorta en sus emociones, la albina no advirtió el momento en el cual su querido juguete sexual de carne y hueso comenzaba a dar signos de estar recuperando finalmente la consciencia.

- _Uuuuugh…mi cabeza…¿Q-qué pas…?_ \- Musitó el muchacho, quien, a pesar de apenas haber despertado del mundo de los sueños, al abrir los ojos se encontró con una escena que fácilmente podría describirse como "De ensueño", ya que en ella podía apreciar, como ya había fantaseado en más de una ocasión, como Lupa se encontraba montándolo frenética y apasionadamente, todo mientras un rostro rojizo de goce y una abundante cantidad de sudor y líquidos femeninos brotaban de los poros y el coño de la chica, respectivamente hablando. -¿Ohhh?- Fue lo que alcanzó a decir Lemy tras haber apreciado detenidamente la escena y dudar brevemente de la veracidad de esta por uno o dos segundos. - _E-espera…¿¡E-ESTO ES REAL!?_ \- Pensó el muchacho, a la vez que experimentaba la agradable y resbaladiza sensación de una última subida y bajada dada por la albina, antes de que esta finalmente notase su despertar.

-Oh, rayos. ¿Despertaste? Joder. Y yo que pensaba disfrutar de esto sin tener la necesidad de ver tus estúpidas y patéticas expresiones.- Se apresuró a declarar la muchacha, quien en su cabeza consideraba una deshonra permitir que un alfeñique como Lemy se enterase que ella realmente estaba gozando y se sentía más que satisfecha con su compañía y desempeño sexual. No obstante, y muy para desgracia de Lupa, sus agudas palabras e hirientes comentarios habían sido completa y totalmente ignorados por el chico, el cual, en ese preciso momento, solo podía concentrarse en una cosa.

- _Estoy…dentro. Dentro…de Lupa. Este es…este es su coño y…ella y yo estamos…¡E-ESTAMOS…!_ \- Gritó para sus adentros el castaño, quien, debido a la constante estimulación que hubo sufrido y acumulado durante su "Siesta", y al hecho de tener frente a él la culminación de la que había sido una de sus mayores fantasías adolescente, fue incapaz de contener siquiera un segundo más sus impulsos, razón por la cual sintió un escalofrío subiéndole por la espalda, el cual acabo por crear un puente entre su cerebro y sus genitales, por el que una fugaz e irrefrenable orden fue enviada para así iniciar lo que sería el segundo orgasmo del chico.

Fue así entonces que, sin previo aviso, Lupa sintió de inmediato como el órgano sexual de Lemy parecía haberse agigantado y retorcido violentamente de repente, logrando así que la punta del mismo se abriese camino a la entrada de la parte más profunda de su feminidad, momentos antes de iniciar un "Bombardeo" masivo y despiadado, en el cual sus entrañas fueron bañadas y llenadas por una espesa y aún más voluminosa cantidad de líquido seminal que, a pesar de ser parte del segundo disparo del chico, había conseguido superar con creces la abundancia, calor y potencia alcanzada por la primera, causando así que un tsunami de placer arreciará de golpe contra la albina, llevándola así a alcanzar su propio clímax, en el cual ciño su feminidad alrededor de la polla del chico y se dedicó a expeler jugo mientras su mueca se retorcía por la culposa mezcla de éxtasis y vergüenza.

Tras ello, los segundos fueron pasando, y durante ese breve momento de recuperación post-orgásmica, ningún tipo de charla o dialogo surgió de alguno de los dos chicos. Sin embargó, uno de ellos sí o sí debería ser el que finalmente se recuperase y decidiese "Romper el hielo" de la situación, siendo dicha persona nada más y nada menos que Lupa.

-Lemy…tú…eres…eres un…- Comenzó diciendo la albina, mientras su rostro era cubierto por el flequillo de su cabello, el cual sirvió para así ocultar las emociones y expresiones faciales de su rostro, poco antes de que las mismas explotasen con su siguiente comentario. -¡IDIOTA!- Vociferó entonces ella, al momento de dirigir una fúrica expresión de odio hacia el castaño, en la cual sus cejas se fruncieron a más no poder, sus colmillos se dejaron ver a modo de amenaza y una enorme vena sobreestimulada decidió aparecer en su frente para así denotar el nivel de enojo que su mente estaba procesando en ese momento. No obstante, y si bien esa reacción inicial hizo sobresaltar un poco al muchacho, lo cierto era que aquel primer insulto solo fue el inicio de una extensa cadena de quejas que Lupa no tardo en compartir con él a continuación. -¿¡COMO CARAJOS TE ATREVISTE A CORRERTE DENTRO DE MÍ!? ¡ERES UN MARICA DE MIERDA QUE NO AGUANTA NADA! ¡Y PENSAR QUE DECIDÍ DENIGRARME A MÍ MISMA AL HACER ESTO CONTIGO! ¡HA! ¡PERO ESTO NO VA A QUEDAR ASÍ! ¡ESO TE LO ASEGURO! ¡A PARTIR DE AHORA TÚ VAS A SER MI PERRA! ¡Y PARA DEJAR ESO BIEN ASENTADO, PIENSO SUBIRME A TU PUTA CABEZA AHORA MISMO Y HACER QUE TÚ…!- Estaba declarando ella, poco antes de que una idea la hiciese reconsiderar, o mejor dicho, reformular la afirmación que estaba haciendo. -No…espera. Eso sería demasiado simple. Y ser una perra sería ser demasiado suave para ti. ¡Así que en lugar de eso serás solo un dildo de carne! ¡SI, UN JODIDO DILDO DE CARNE QUE VIVA ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA MI PLACER Y DISFRUTE! Pero para eso, voy a tener que disciplinarte, reducirte, romperte. ¡HACER PEDAZOS TU ESPÍRITU HASTA QUE NO QUEDEN NI LAS MIGAJAS DE ÉL! ¡SÍ! ¡ESO ES LO QUE HARÉ! ¡Y PARA ESO CREO QUE EMPEZARÉ POR…!- Continuó monologando la eufórica muchacha, a medida que iba visualizando poco a poco todo lo que tenía pensado hacer con el chico que sería su nuevo juguete, el cual; si bien estaba oyendo el discurso con miedo e impotencia al ver que estaba amarrado con cinta al tronco y que no podía escapar de lo que estaba por venir; no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo e inquieto, ya que podía jurar que algo le estaba faltando.

- _Mierda. ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! ¡Ahora sí ya la hice! ¡No tengo forma de salir de esta! T-tengo miedo. ¡Mucho, MUCHO miedo! ¡Que ella me atase no estaba dentro de los planes!_ \- Se quejó en su cabeza Lemy, luego de darle un rápido vistazo a su situación actual y descubrir con horror el inesperado hecho de estar fuertemente sujeto al árbol caído que ungía a modo de cama para su encuentro sexual con la sínica y maliciosa muchacha. - _¡Y aún si salgo de esta con vida, Leia aun así va a matarme por no "Usar mi ira" para hacer eso que me dijo! ¡Este es el fin! ¡EL FIN! ¡EL…!_ \- Continuó monologando el chico, justo al momento de advertir, gracias al sudor que brotaba de su frente, que había un cierto objeto en su cabeza que parecía haber sido arrebatado de ahí sin su consentimiento. - _¿Eh? U-un momento…¿Dónde está mi…?_ \- Comentó entonces él, a la hora de deshacerse de todas sus preocupaciones y miedos momentáneos para así centrar su atención en la búsqueda de la característica bandana con el dibujo de un cráneo de toro que desde hacía tiempo servía para decorar su cabeza.

Es así que, luego de pasar por alto todo lo que siguió a continuación en el discurso de Lupa, Lemy giro la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro hasta finalmente dar con el objeto en cuestión y llevarse el horror de su vida al contemplar el estado actual del mismo. Ya que como recordarán, el queridísimo pañuelo que Lemy llevaba siempre con orgullo en la frente había sido tomado y usado por la chica para así limpiar los restos de semen expulsados por él durante su primer orgasmo del día, cosa que causó que el objeto quedase sumamente sucio, viscoso y con un característico olor similar al del calamar. La suma de todo ello y del hecho de que el trozo de tela había sido dejado en el suelo luego de su uso, habían hecho despertar en Lemy unos sentimientos de aversión y enemistad que él ni siquiera sabía que tenía, sentimientos que ahora estaban dirigidos exclusivamente hacia la albina frente a él.

Fue al ver mancillado dicho objeto que él consideraba "Sagrado" que el chico cambió radicalmente su línea de pensamiento y forma de actuar hasta ahora, siendo algunos de esos cambios su respiración; la cual pasó a ser atípica y profunda, dando grandes inhaladas y exhaladas de aire, casi como las que daría alguien con dificultad de respirar o que estuviera al borde del llanto; su expresión; la cual demostraba enojo más allá de lo normal, con ligeros tics nerviosos en los parpados y unos ojos prácticamente rojos debido a la sangre que corría por las venas de ellos; sus músculos; los cuales comenzaron a contraerse y expandirse a la vez que lo hacía su caja torácica con cada nueva entrada de aire; y su polla; quien, además de no haber demostrado signo alguno de cansancio luego de su segundo disparo, comenzó a crecer otro par de centímetros debido al nivel de furia y presión sanguínea presente en el cuerpo del chico. Dicho de otra forma, Lemy acababa de entrar en un estado que bien podríamos llamar "Modo Berserker", en el cual todo miedo, pensamiento racional o duda había sido desplazado y reemplazado por la creciente furia animal que él tenía dentro de sí, la cual iría dirigida a una sola y única persona, quien de hecho ya parecía haberse percatado de dicho cambio en el porte del muchacho.

-¡Y luego voy a…! A…¿Ah? Oye, Lem…acaso…¿Es mi imaginación, o acabas de ponerte más grande y duro aquí abajo?- Preguntó Lupa, interrumpiendo así su monologo y llevándose una más que inesperada sorpresa al momento de ver como Lemy le dirigía una mirada asesina; muy similar a la de un toro rabioso; poco antes de observar como este comenzaba a hacer uso de toda su fuerza en un intento de levantarse del tronco, sin preocuparle o darle importancia a la cinta policial que lo retenía. -¿Pero qué…?-

Sobra decir que, luego de pasar por la emoción de miedo inicial luego de verle la cara al chico y temer por lo que este podría hacer, Lupa rápidamente recuperó la compostura y comenzó a reírse y mofarse de los desesperados intentos de este por liberarse de sus ataduras, más sin embargo, la diversión y la risa de la misma se vieron finalizadas al momento de ver cómo, en un inverosímil desarrollo de los acontecimientos, Lemy se las arregló para despedazar los costados de la cinta que lo retenía, haciendo que una parte de ella quedase pegada en su pecho y otra en el tronco.

-¿Ah?- Fue lo que alcanzó a decir la sorprendida muchacha, poco antes de ver como un ahora liberado Lemy se desprendía el pedazo de cinta que le había quedado en el pecho, sin quitarle ni por un segundo esos amenazantes ojos que tenía, cosa que solo la puso genuinamente nerviosa y la motivo a tratar de crear distancia con él por el miedo a lo que este podría hacerle. - _¡N-no me gusta nada como va esto! ¡Mejor me alejo antes de que…!_ \- Pensó ella al momento de tratar de levantar sus caderas, para así desprenderse del miembro viril que tenía en su interior, y así proceder a huir de manera desesperada.

No obstante, y muy para desgracia de Lupa, Lemy no solamente no le permitió hacer alguna de estas cosas, sino que además, en medio del intenso aluvión de furia y excitación en el que estaba, se dio a la tarea de cazar a la muchacha de los costados del cuerpo y hacerla descender totalmente sobre su entrepierna, provocando así que el interior de esta última fuese llenada de inmediato por su polla, la cual; debido al repentino cambio de tornas y ritmo que hubo, y al ligero "Aumento" recibido por su estado actual; logró no solo alcanzar, sino también embestir la entrada al útero de la albina, quien ante eso solo pudo vociferar un sonoro y fuerte jadeo producto del placer y la impotencia que le generaba haber quedado a completa merced de la temible bestia en la que se había vuelto Lemy.

Fue en medio de dicho jadeo que el chico se abalanzó sobre la muchacha y, con movimientos sumamente rápidos y precisos, se posicionó como él quería para así disfrutar al máximo de la experiencia. Es decir, tras haber incapacitado momentáneamente a la albina, Lemy se aseguró de aventurar su boca a los pequeños, pero seductores y bien desarrollados pechos de esta última; a los cuales procedió a lamer, chupar, mordisquear y fastidiar como a él más le pareciera; todo mientras una de sus manos se aseguraba de sujetarse firmemente del costado del torso, a la vez que la otra se dirigía a una de las dos nalgas del trasero de la muchacha, a la cual no tuvo tapujos de presionar o manosear con firmeza.

La suma de todos esos factores, vistos por alguien ajeno a la situación, daría a entender la idea de que ambos chicos se trataban de una pareja de amantes apasionados; en la cual era el muchacho quien dirigía y tenía el control absoluto del encuentro sexual; sin embargo, dicha imagen se vería deteriorada y destruida al momento en el que Lemy, decidido a dar inicio al movimiento, hiciera levantar las caderas de Lupa en el aire, desprendiéndola así de su polla y permitiéndole recuperar la compostura suficiente para dejar esclarecidas sus protestas ante esta situación.

-¡TÚÚÚÚ…! ¡I-IDIOTA! ¡MÁS VALE QUE ME SUELTES AHORA, ANTES DE QUE…!- Alcanzó a decir la albina, momentos antes de que Lemy, haciendo caso omiso a lo que le decía, hiciese descender nuevamente sus caderas, haciendo así que su polla le propiciase otra intensa puñalada a su útero, la cual nuevamente volvió a privarla de la capacidad de hablar y le dejo la mente en blanco y sin la capacidad de hacer otra cosa más que gemir hasta que el órgano sexual nuevamente hubiese sido retirado de su zona genital, creando así un ciclo que se repitió más de una vez. -¡MUY BIEN! ¡ME ESTÁS HACIENDO ENOJAR, LEMY! ¡YA BÁJAME O…! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡E-ES EN SERIO! ¡SI ME DEJAS IR AHORA, TE PROMETO QUE…! ¡AAAAAAHHHH! ¡JODEEEEEEEER! ¡D-DE ACUERDO! ¡H-HAGAMOS UN TRATO! ¡S-SUELTAME Y YO…! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡MIS PEZONEEEEEES! ¡D-DEJA DE HACER ESO CON MIS PEZONES, JODEEEEEEEER!- Fue lo poco que alcanzó a vociferar la muchacha en medio de aquel ciclo de idas y venidas que el colosal miembro viril del chico realizaba de manera implacable, todo mientras la boca de este último se dedicaba a atacar con saña y creciente habilidad sus pechos, a los cuales, en este punto, había decidido estimular sujetando con fiereza los pezones con sus dientes, para así tirar de estos lo más que podía y causar en la chica una respuesta como la de su última línea de dialogo.

Ambos continuaron así por cosa de uno o dos minutos, dentro de los cuales Lupa había optado por abandonar sus intentos de entablar una conversación civilizada con el chico, quien parecía más enfocado en tomar ventaja de ella que en lugar de escuchar lo que tenía para decirle. Fue así que, mientras más avanzaban, la muchacha fue incapaz de negar la creciente sensación de placer que se arremolinaba y se materializaba en la forma del sonrojo de su rostro o los jadeos incesantes que salían de su boca. Más sin embargo, en un último acto de rebeldía y desafió en contra de Lemy, Lupa comenzó algo que podría describirse como un desesperado y atípico intento de detenerlo, en el cual se dedicaba a darle ligeros golpes en la espalda con sus puños y gritar unas pocas palabras ofensivas que nuevamente no la ayudaron a conseguir lo que ella quería.

No obstante, sí que hubo una reacción por parte de Lemy luego de ello, ya que el chico, aún guiado por su lujuria y furia del momento, tomo la decisión de cambiar nuevamente la postura en la que estaban por una que le ofreciese un mayor control de la situación.

Fue así que, tras cazar las dos manos de Lupa en medio de uno de sus patéticos intentos de ataque, el muchacho procedió a ponerse de pie, levantar y sujetar a la chica en el aire al sostenerla de las muñecas, llevarla contra un árbol y variar ligeramente su agarre para así asegurar ambos brazos de la albina con su mano izquierda, mientras usaba la derecha para elevarle una pierna sujetándola desde el muslo, para acto seguido volver a arremeter contra su interior con su polla.

-¡Infeliz! ¡AH! ¡M-maldito! ¡AH! ¡B-bastardo! ¡OOH! ¡V-voy a recordar esto! ¡HA! ¡Voy a recordarlo y…! ¡J-JODER! ¡T-tomaré venganza por esto, Lemy! ¡M-MIERDA! ¡T-te juro que…!- Trato de advertir ella, en un último intento de verse amenazante y orgullosa, poco antes de que Lemy, aprovechándose del hecho que la chica no dejaba de abrir la boca, decidió silenciarla completamente al momento de encajarle un beso por demás pervertido, en el cual las lenguas de ambos se entrecruzaron, compartieron saliva, exploraron una el interior de la boca del otro y se dieron mutuamente una competencia de tira y afloja con los dientes, en la que obviamente fue Lemy el que acabo por salir victorioso debido a la falta de fuerza general de la albina cada vez que recibía una nueva apuñalada en el interior de sus entrañas.

Los segundos fueron pasando, y ya fuera que quisiera negarlo o no, para este punto en concreto algo era seguro dentro de la psiquis revolucionada y sobreexcitada de Lupa, su cuerpo sí que estaba disfrutando de aquella compleja mezcla que solo el placer puro, la impotencia personal y el sometimiento involuntario hacia otra persona, era capaz de generar en alguien tan dominante y prepotente como lo era ella, dando como resultado el descubrimiento de una nueva clase y nivel de goce personal, el cual denotaba ciertos aires de masoquismo. Dicho de otra forma, fue al llegar a este punto que la albina finalmente hubo comenzado a desprenderse de las dudas y objeciones que le quedaban con el único fin de dejarse ir y disfrutar al máximo la sensación que le daba el entregar su cuerpo al placer de alguien más.

- _J-joder…este maldito de Lemy…n-no piensa detenerse. S-solo está pensando en él mismo…en su placer en SU disfrute…sin preocuparse o tener en cuenta lo que yo piense o diga al respecto de esto_.- Comentó Lupa en su cabeza, mientras su coño continuaba siendo víctima de un feroz e indetenible ataque de la polla del chico, la cual poco a poco parecía estar logrando dilatar y abrirse paso por la entrada de su indefenso útero. - _Francamente…nunca, jamás de los jamases hubiera esperado ver a Lemy en este…estado_.- Continuó ella, esta vez mientras era forzada a soltar un fuerte gemido de goce luego de que el chico la obligase a abrir la boca tras sujetarle la lengua con los dientes y jalarla hacia abajo para así abrirle la mandíbula. - _Pero…ahora que lo tengo aquí, justo en frente de mí…debo decir que…que…_ \- Se preparó para finalizar ella, casualmente al mismo tiempo que el castaño chasqueaba la lengua y aumentaba todavía más la velocidad y potencia de sus penetradas, en una obvia señal de la llegada a su orgasmo, el cual de hecho llegó y estalló en lo más recóndito de la feminidad de la muchacha a la vez que esta vociferaba para sí misma… - _¡ES…! ¡GENIAAAAAAAAL!_ \- Alcanzando así su propio clímax y marcando finalmente su caída absoluta ante el placer con el cual el chico la estuvo hostigando de manera implacable y sobrecogedora.

Fue así entonces que la muchacha fue llenada por segunda vez en el día por el ardiente y espeso líquido proveniente del órgano sexual de Lemy, pero muy por el contrario de la primera vez, en la cual ella recibió el jugo masculino con enfado y animosidad contra el dueño de este último, en esta ocasión ella acepto el mismo dentro de sí no con renuencia, sino con una total y completa aceptación, la cual solo se vio más que reflejada por el hecho de que la mueca de la albina se mantuvo sonriente, feliz y realizada antes, durante y después de la eyaculación del muchacho.

Al finalizar la misma, ambos muchachos se dedicaron una breve mirada, en la cual se pudo apreciar una significativa reducción en el enfado presente en los ojos de Lemy y un cambio drástico en la forma en la cual Lupa veía a este último. Fue por ello que entonces ambos fundieron sus labios en un nuevo beso lleno de pasión y deseo mutuo.

No obstante, una vez que los dos se separaron, Lemy, guiado por su instinto y una embriagadora sensación de poder procedió a soltar de golpe a la albina, quien, debido a sus piernas fatigadas, no tardó en caer de trasero al suelo y lastimarse ligeramente con este.

-¡Au! ¡Eso dolió, Lem! ¡A ver si para la próxima al menos me das un aviso antes de…!- Estaba protestando Lupa, momentos antes de sorprenderse al ser tocada por la parte de atrás de su cabeza por la mano del chico, quien, gracias a ese ligero gesto, fue capaz de hacer que la muchacha fijase su atención en él y, más precisamente hablando, en su todavía erecta polla, la cual ahora se hallaba cubierta de una espesa capa de fluidos corporales tanto propios como ajenos. -De…de…tú…¿T-todavía puedes seguir?- Preguntó de manera retorica la albina, olvidándose de inmediato de la queja que estaba realizando, para así centrar su atención en el aparentemente imperecedero trozo de carne del chico, el cual básicamente estaba clamando aún por su atención.

-Si. Pero antes…límpiamela un poco, ¿Q-quieres?- Ordenó entonces Lemy, incrédulo de las palabras que acababa de hacer salir de su boca, pero firmemente convencido de que eso era lo tenía y debía decir en esa precisa situación.

Al oír eso, Lupa divagó un poco, primero expulsando un "¿¡HA!?" de ofensa, que usualmente le serviría de preámbulo antes de dar una serie de quejas respecto a la manera en que le habían pedido eso, pero antes de iniciar con la misma ella se detuvo en seco, recordó con añoranza y excitación la sensación que había experimentado hace solo unos segundos, fijo la vista en el rostro de Lemy y finalmente bajo la mirada a la polla de este último antes de ofrecer una respuesta definitiva.

-De…acuerdo…- Se sorprendió a sí misma y al propio chico al decir eso con un claro sonrojo en las mejillas, a la vez que echaba para atrás su cabello con una mano y sujetaba la desaseada y viscosa polla del castaño antes de continuar hablando. -P-pero no vayas a ponerte presumido por esto. ¿Oíste? S-solo estoy haciendo…esto p- porque YO quiero hacerlo, no porque me lo pidieras, infeliz.- Se apresuró a aclarar ella, en un tono de voz que, lejos de sonar amenazante, parecía más una manera de incitar al muchacho a hacer justamente lo opuesto.

Fue así que Lemy, lleno de alegría por no haber hecho enfadar a la muchacha, y más aún al ver el tipo de respuesta que esta le había dado, sonrió ampliamente antes de responder, con total firmeza y confianza…

-Cállate. Tú NO me das órdenes. Ahora, empieza.-

Acto seguido, él uso la mano que había posado detrás de la cabeza de Lupa para así hacer que esta se acercase a su entrepierna, haciendo entonces que la punta de su polla chocase contra la mejilla de ella para así "Motivarla" a empezar de una vez con lo que él le había pedido.

Lupa entonces, lejos de sentirse resentida u ofendida por ese acto, simplemente se limitó a acatar el pedido del chico, quien, con el fin de dejar más que en clara su posición de dominio, se tomó la libertad de "Guiar" el desarrollo de la mamada que la muchacha estaba dándole, algo que de hecho hizo que esta última se excitase y disfrutase de la situación al punto de instintivamente separarse de piernas y comenzar a masturbar su feminidad con sus dedos, todo mientras varios chorros de líquido blancuzco y espeso comenzaba a emanar y derramarse de esta última.

…

 **Afueras de la ciudad. Bosque. Cercanías al lago del bosque.**

Ahora, nos desviaremos un poco de la historia central para así ver lo que estaba haciendo Leia mientras todo el plan que ella había desarrollado se llevaba adelante tal y como ella había querido. Verán, luego de que ella partiera junto con Lincoln y otras tantas chicas pertenecientes tanto al grupo de mujeres como el de niñas, para así dar una caminata por un sendero marcado en el bosque, todas ellas acabaron por llegar a un claro junto a un bello lago ubicado en la punta opuesta a la que se encontraban actualmente Lupa y Lemy. El grupo había decidido quedarse ahí un tiempo para así descansar un poco y relajarse antes de emprender el viaje de regreso, más sin embargo, debido a la obvia resistencia y entusiasmo de las más pequeñas al poder pasar tiempo con su albino favorito, estas acabaron por convencer a este último de jugar al Marco-Polo con ellas, cosa a la que el hombre accedió, siempre y cuando no se fuesen muy lejos ni se adentrasen en zonas peligrosas.

Es así que, luego de hacerse una improvisada venda para los ojos con un pañuelo que Leia traía consigo, Lincoln procedió a realizar la cuenta regresiva antes de salir a buscar a las pequeñas chicas, que habían corrido a esconderse antes de dar inicio al juego.

Es por eso que, justo ahora, Leia se hallaba escondida detrás del tronco de un árbol, en el cual tenía una vista perfectamente segura y alejada del albino, quien avanzaba a tientas por el lugar mientras seguía la voz de una animada Lizy.

- _¡Haaa! Solo míralo. Tan tierno, tan gentil, tan alegre y perfecto. Él definitivamente va a ser mío un día de estos._ \- Comentó para sí misma la muchacha, mientras observaba conmovida el enternecedor momento en el cual Lincoln atrapaba a Lizy, la hacía girar un par de veces en el aire y luego se quitaba la venda por un segundo para así decirle que volviera al lago con su madre mientras él seguía el juego y encontraba a las demás. - _Dios. Ojala pudiera decir que la manzana no cayó lejos del árbol, pero al ver a Lemy…_ \- Continuó monologando ella, esta vez mientras hacía una rápida comparación entre las numerosas cualidades del padre con las escazas cosas rescatables que tenía, para ella, el hijo de este último, algo que la hizo suspirar ligeramente antes de decir… - _Y hablando de eso, me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Lemy. ¿Ya habrá podido someter y domar a esa perra buscapleitos a la que tengo la desgracia de llamar "Prima"? Espero que sí. Ya que de otra forma me sentiría más que furiosa por todos los problemas por los que pase para así dejarlo a él y a su "Amigo" más que listo para la ocasión_.- Reflexionó la rubia, a la vez que echaba la memoria para atrás y recordaba las "Preparaciones" que le impuso al chico con el objetivo de asegurar su máxima durabilidad y desempeño para ese crucial día. - _Jeje. Imagino que no habrá sido nada fácil para él el haber dejado de masturbarse completamente para "Ahorrar energías", pero estoy convencida de que lo que más le molesto fue el hecho de tenerme a mí estimulándolo y dejándolo al borde del clímax, día tras día, por una semana entera_.- Acotó entonces, revelando así que, durante todo el tiempo en el cual el chico hubo esperado el llamado de Lupa, Leia le había impuesto un severo periodo de abstinencia orgásmica, que para colmo estaba aderezado con toda clase de estímulos y atenciones que se detenían antes de la llegada de este y que solo servían para subir el nivel de estrés, malhumor y enojo de Lemy, sin contar además con la acumulación del líquido seminal o la facilidad e intensidad de excitación que el chico iba mostrando día tras día. - _Joder, solo con recordar el estado en el que quedó el miércoles me dan ganas de…_ \- Dijo con una risilla ella, tras rememorar perfectamente como el miembro del muchacho literalmente no encontraba la forma de entrar en los pantalones de este luego de haber sido apropiadamente estimulado hasta el límite. - _¡He! De no habérseme ocurrido esa idea de hacerlo andar con esa concha por todos lados, dudo mucho que él pudiera pasar desapercibido hasta ahora. ¡Ha! Pero en fin, espero que pronto pueda hacer uso de eso, ya que de otra forma él podría terminar enloqueciendo por eso_.- Comentó entonces, expresando una genuina muestra de preocupación por Lemy, momentos antes de cambiar su línea de pensamiento respecto al tema por algo que le resultase más "Interesante". - _Jeje. Lupa no sabrá lo que le espera. Ya que, en ese estado, Lemy bien podría catalogarse como una bestia en celo que no va a parar hasta liberar todo lo que estuvo acumulando_.-

…

 **Afueras de la ciudad. Bosque. Claro del bosque.**

Y con esas palabras finales, dadas por la muchacha de cabellos rubios, volvemos a fijar nuestra atención en la pareja al otro lado del bosque, la cual finalmente estaba dando rienda suelta a su pasión y lujuria, expresando ambas con intensidad y salvajismo a medida que variaban de posición entre ronda y ronda.

En la primera de ellas Lupa se hallaba con las manos posadas sobre la superficie del árbol contra el que Lemy la había acorralado anteriormente, ella se encontraba reclinada, formando un ángulo de noventa grados con todo su cuerpo, dejando así que su trasero y entrepierna estuviesen a la vista y a la entera disposición del chico para que este hiciera uso de ellos. Fue estando en dicha pose que, Lemy introdujo un poco menos de la mitad de su miembro dentro de la muchacha antes de detenerse completamente y decirle que "Sí quería seguir, era libre de moverse por su cuenta". Sobra decir que dicha proposición encendió de inmediato el interruptor que había en la albina, quien, perdiendo apenas unos pocos segundos; en los cuales aprovecho para morderse los labios en antelación a lo que estaba a punto de hacer; poco antes de acatar el pedido del chico y ser ella la que se encargará de guiar y marcar la velocidad y profundidad dadas por las arremetidas de la polla del muchacho. Ambos estuvieron así por espacio de unos minutos, en los cuales el lugar se llenó de ruidos chaposos y húmedos a medida que Lupa fue adaptándose cada vez más a la forma y el tamaño del miembro viril de Lemy, cosa que le permitió ir subiendo gradualmente el ritmo hasta finalmente alcanzar el clímax del encuentro luego de que Lemy decidiese tomarla del trasero para "Corregir" su forma de moverse, cosa que, también acabo por causarle un orgasmo a este último.

…

En la siguiente postura, Lemy se hubo ubicado encima de la muchacha, quien, a petición de este, se había recostado bocarriba sobre el tronco caído, con las piernas abiertas y levantadas ligeramente en el aire, sujetándolas por la parte detrás de sus rodillas, ofreciendo así una sumisa posición en la cual permaneció expuesta hasta que el castaño se hubiera posicionado. Ya estando en su lugar, Lemy pasó a ser el que se encargara de sujetar las piernas de la muchacha, para así emular una popular postura que había visto circulando últimamente en internet, llamada "Mating Press". Fue así que, luego de tontear y fastidiar un poco a la chica al frotar su polla contra los labios vaginales y el clítoris de esta, que Lemy finalmente introdujo su pene en el interior de Lupa y se la folló de un modo que resultaba aún más intenso y profundo que todo lo anteriormente mostrado, esto debido al peculiar ángulo en el cual el muchacho arremetía. El tiempo fue pasando, el ritmo fue subiendo y, motivado por la embriagadora sensación que recibía debido a la peculiar postura, la inclinación de Lemy y el ángulo en el cual hacía que las caderas de Lupa flotaran en el aire aumento hasta llegar al punto en el que ellas básicamente corrían de manera perpendicular con el resto de la mitad superior de su espalda. Dicho de otra forma, toda la parte por encima del ombligo de la chica permanecía pegada al tronco, mientras que todo desde el ombligo hasta la cadera se encontraba apuntando hacia el cielo. En esa posición fue que Lupa era atacada sinfín por arremetida tras arremetida dadas desde arriba por el chico, las cuales finalmente la hicieron acabar y, de forma involuntaria y algo cómica, cubrir su propio rostro con los jugos que brotaron de su entrepierna, cosa que no podría importarle menos en esos momentos en los cuales su cerebro era prácticamente papilla debido a la sobreexposición al placer.

…

Ya luego de eso, y a modo de darle un final definitivo a todo, Lupa adoptó una última postura con la cual esperaba hacer acabar una última vez al muchacho antes de que sus reservas de energía quedaran finalmente agotadas del todo. En ella, la albina se recostó esta vez bocabajo en el tronco, con sus pechos presionados contra este lo máximo posible, a la vez que usaba sus rodillas para elevar su trasero a más no poder, logrando así que, en conjunto, ambas acciones hiciesen que su espalda se doblase mucho y que sus dos orificios fuesen presentados ante la vista de Lemy de un modo más que seductor, ya que, como cereza sobre el pastel, la chica había decidido balancear ligeramente sus caderas con el fin de tentar e incitar a su pareja. Al ver eso, Lemy no tardó en demostrar su interés ante la idea de continuar, pero muy para sorpresa de la muchacha, este inesperadamente había decidido posar sus manos en sus nalgas, a las cuales separó para así poder ver el palpitante orificio que en ellas se ocultaba, cosa que le dio un mal presentimiento. Más temprano que tarde, los temores de la chica se hicieron presentes, ya que, sin previo aviso o intensión alguna de pedirle permiso para algo, Lemy comenzó a introducir sus dedos dentro del ano de la muchacha, comprobando así no solo que los mismos entraron con relativa facilidad, sino que además la misma parecía tener algo de experiencia previa y un cierto gusto por el jugueteo anal, debido a los gemidos que ella dejó salir tras la incursión de sus dedos en su interior. Sobra decir que dicha información hizo sonreír de alegría y emoción al chico, quien, sin perder ni un segundo más de tiempo, comenzó a introducir su polla por el estrecho y complejo agujero que le había quedado por probar, ganándose así un fuerte gemido de placer por parte de la albina, mientras él se encargaba de abrirse paso y extender el lugar haciendo uso de la longitud y grosor de su pene. Y de esta forma permanecieron ambos hasta los últimos momentos de este encuentro final, con Lemy sujetando y arremetiendo arduamente contra el trasero de Lupa, mientras a esta última se le entonaban y entrecruzaban los ojos, a la vez que se dedicaba babear sin control y sujetarse con fuerza del tronco para así no caer del cansancio antes de que su fiero amante hubiese terminado. Finalmente, el tan ansiado momento cumbre llegó en forma de una última descarga de cálido esperma que Lemy se aseguró de desperdigar uniformemente para así no solo marcar el interior de la muchacha, sino también la espalda de esta última, a la cual se cercioró de rociar con los últimos chorros de su corrida, dejando así una parte de él tanto dentro como sobre el fatigado cuerpo de Lupa, que desfalleció del cansancio unos pocos segundos después.

…

 **Minutos después…**

Luego de haber acabado su intensa y desaforada velada sexual, y de haber descansado apropiadamente por cosa de algunos minutos, tanto Lupa como Lemy habían decidido darse un pequeño baño en la orilla del rio que tenían al lado. Sin embargo, y como era perfectamente esperado en un chico que era naturalmente bueno, sumiso, y algo cobarde como lo era Lemy, la culpa de haber ido en contra de su naturaleza y de haber mancillado y usado a su gusto el cuerpo de una chica a la que respetaba y quería tanto como a Lupa acabo por llegarle eventualmente, provocando así que él apenas pudiese mirarla a la cara o cruzar palabra alguna con ella. Fue por eso mismo que, mientras cada uno se dedicaba a lavar exhaustivamente sus cuerpos, un silencio incomodo estaba presente a su alrededor.

- _Eso que hice…estuvo MUUUUUY mal_.- Pensó en su cabeza el castaño, mientras echaba la vista atrás para rememorar todo lo que él y la chica habían hecho. - _Es decir, sí, sé que actuar de esa forma era la idea desde un principio pero…ahora que ya estoy más "Despejado", por así decirlo, no puedo evitar recordar lo que hice y sentirme genuinamente mal. Digo, mi ira acabo por dispararse solo porque Lupa ensucio mi bandana. ¡Esa definitivamente no es excusa para justificar todo lo que YO hice!_ \- Se mortificó el muchacho, casualmente mientras arrugaba la cara mientras le daba una limpieza profunda al trozo de tela que él siempre usaba con orgullo en su frente. - _Lupa no me ha dirigido la palabra desde que nos recuperamos. ¿E-estará molesta conmigo? ¿Acaso debería…disculparme?_ \- Se estaba cuestionando poco antes de notar como la chica frente a él; tras haber acabado de retirar de su interior un extenso volumen de semen y ver como este se iba siguiendo la corriente del rio; se volteó para verlo y dedicarle una compleja mirada antes de hablar.

-Te voy a decir algo, Lem, algo que espero que escuches y que te grabes profundamente en la cabeza, ¿De acuerdo?- Comenzó entonces Lupa, quien se tomó la molestia de esperar pacientemente a que un temeroso Lemy le diese una respuesta a su pregunta con un movimiento de cabeza antes de proseguir. -Hoy me mostraste que puedes ser un verdadero idiota. Un muy rudo, agresivo, mandón y demandante idiota.- Comentó ella, haciendo usó de unas palabras frías como el hielo, las cuales apuñalaron, metafóricamente hablando, el frágil corazón de Lemy, quien ya estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas y desfavorables para él antes de siquiera dejar que la chica termine. -Pero sobre todo, también me demostraste que definitivamente tienes un buen par de pelotas **(En más de un sentido).** Y eso es algo que puedo respetar e incluso aplaudirte.- Continuo la albina, esta vez mientras le dedicaba al chico unas palabras más cálidas que además fueron aderezadas por una sincera sonrisa en su rostro y un pequeño golpecito en el hombro que parecía decirle "Buen trabajo el de hoy", "Anímate" o "Sin rencores", algo que realmente había servido para quitarle un enorme peso y carga emocional de encima al muchacho. -Así que te diré esto. No quiero saber que te arrepientes o que tengas la profunda necesidad de "Disculparte" conmigo, ya que no solo no pienso aceptar una mierda de disculpa como esa, sino que además, el oírte decir algo así solo serviría para echar abajo la GRAN impresión que me dejaste hoy.- Reveló, al momento de recortar la distancia entre ella y el castaño, quien para este punto estaba completamente paralizado y sin poder hacer nada más que escuchar atentamente todo lo que Lupa tenía para decirle. -Así que, en resumen, por tu propio bien, y el de la imagen que plasmaste en mí, deja de ser siempre tan marica y actúa con la determinación y ambición que se esperaría de un hombre de verdad.- Comentó entonces al momento de darle un inesperado beso en los labios al chico, el cual finalmente reaccionó y estallo en un poderoso sonrojo que perduró aún después de que la albina hubiese separado su rostro de el de él. -Porque sabes, yo realmente AMO a los hombres de ese tipo.- Terminó de decir ella, poco después de darle la espalda a un shockeado Lemy y echar solamente hacia atrás la cabeza para así decirle esa última frase, la cual fue acompañada de una deslumbrante pero simplista sonrisa que solo hizo acelerar aún más el palpitante corazón del chico, quien acabo por responder con un suave jadeo de encanto.

…

Muy lejos de donde se estaba dando aquella situación entre el muchacho y la chica, estaba Lincoln, todavía vendado de ojos y jugando animadamente en un intento por encontrar a la escurridiza y truculenta última muchacha que estaba participando en su juego. Ya habían pasado varios minutos de juego, pero aun así y por más que lo intentase, el albino no había sido capaz de realmente alcanzar a la pequeña, cuyos gritos de "Polo" siempre parecían oírse distantes o guiándolo por otras direcciones, cosa que ya comenzaba a cansarlo un poco.

-¡Muy bien, Leia! ¡Sé que te debes estar divirtiendo mucho con esto, pero ya en serio, quédate en un solo lugar y deja que te encuentre! ¡No quisieras dejar esperando a las demás! ¿¡O si!?- Preguntó en agotado Lincoln poco antes de gritar… -¡Marco!- Y sorprenderse al no escuchar una respuesta de la pequeña rubia, cosa que lo hizo repetirse otra vez a medida que avanzaba a tientas por el bosque. -¡Marco! ¡Marco! ¡Marco!-

-Polo.- Finalmente le respondió una voz que, muy para su sorpresa, estaba demasiado cerca y era demasiado madura como para pertenecer a Leia.

Fue así que Lincoln intentó quitarse la venda de los ojos, justo antes de que la persona frente a él se le abalanzase encima y comenzará a besarlo de una forma salvaje y apasionada, a la cual el albino rápidamente correspondió hasta que finalmente se hubieran separado uno del otro, cosa que le permitió decir…

-¿Lana? ¿Eres tú, verdad?- Preguntó el hombre al momento de finalmente quitarse la venda de los ojos y comprobar que, en efecto, la persona en frente suyo no era nada más y nada menos que la muchacha que él había nombrado.

-Jeje. Me atrapaste. Bien hecho.- Respondió la mujer vestida con ropa de excursionista, mientras todavía se sujetaba al cuello de Lincoln. -Vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda para encontrar a la pequeña Leia, pero al verte tan perdido e indefenso…bueno, digamos que no pude resistir la idea de jugarte una broma.- Comentó ella, mientras sacaba ligeramente la lengua en señal de orgullo por su pequeña travesura.

-Ya veo, está bien. Pero sabes, debiste ser más cuidadosa. Es decir, qué harías si Leia nos hubiera visto, ¿Eh?- Preguntó el albino, quien solo para asegurarse de la ausencia de la pequeña rubia, dio un breve vistazo a su alrededor.

-Oh, vamos, Linc. Dame algo de crédito, estuve viendo un poco la zona antes de hacerlo y además, esa chiquilla lleva un rato sin decirte "Polo", así que imagino que estará lejos de aquí.- Contestó Lana, quien, a modo de burla por la excesiva preocupación de Lincoln, decidió picarle juguetonamente la nariz.

-Bien…tal vez tengas razón. Pero, tú mejor que nadie debería saber que uno puede esperarse lo que sea de esa pequeña, ¿O no? Nunca se sabe qué o de qué forma hará las cosas.- Terminó de decir el albino, sin percatarse de que, en ese preciso momento, sobre la copa de un árbol cercano, la pequeña muchacha rubia en cuestión se hallaba reposando y observando con todo lujo de detalle lo que sucedía entre su tía y él.

La idea original de Leia era darle un alto al juego al atraer a Lincoln hasta su posición y tirársele encima una vez que él estuviese debajo suyo, para así sorprenderlo y hacer que él la atrapase en el aire, dándole así un final emotivo y perfecto a aquella sesión de juego compartida por ambos, sin embargo, tras ver la llegada de su tía y la para nada esperada forma de "Sorprender" a Lincoln, Leia había decidido observar en silencio y meditar un poco sobre lo que acababa de ver.

- _Oh…por…¡DIOS! ¡L-LINCOLN Y…! ¿¡MI TÍA LANA!? ¿¡Q-QUÉ RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!?_ \- Se preguntó una más que alterada y confundida Leia, al momento de ver como su poco femenina y sumamente desarreglada tía era capaz de pegarse al brazo de su querido albino de ensueño con una naturalidad y confianza que ella nunca jamás de los jamases hubiera esperado.

 **Continuará…**


End file.
